


Strange New World

by DianaLeto89



Series: Strange New World Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a Slytherin, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lucius Malfoy is still a bigoted and terrible person, No anti-Slytherin bias, Obviously since Harry lived with the Dursley's he was neglected and abused, Protective Severus Snape, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Rewrite, Slytherin Harry Potter, Take that JKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaLeto89/pseuds/DianaLeto89
Summary: When Severus Snape was sent to give the introductory magic talk to the family of a young Harry Potter he didn't expect his life to change so much. With his new wife Narcissa, and adopted son Draco, Severus will give Harry the family he never had and usher in a new era of inter-house unity at Hogwarts. Things aren't as magical as Harry was hoping when the strange Professor Quirrell starts lurking around, and Harry's broom starts acting on its own. How will his first year end and what on earth is hidden in the castle?A/N I've updated the summary because it didn't match up with what I finally ended up writing. Sorry if that seems confusing.





	1. The Letter

Mrs. Petunia Dursley was quite proud to admit, at least to herself, that she was the most normal person in all her acquaintance. Her husband, an equally normal man, worked at a perfectly normal job and told perfectly normal stories. Her precious Dudders was a perfectly normal boy, almost eleven years old, and was going to attend the best, most normal, school in all of Surrey, maybe even England. The only black mark on her otherwise sterling record was her not-at-all normal nephew. She blamed her sister. Her sister’s blasted husband was also at fault, as was that ridiculous school full of freaks and weirdos. Well, if it was up to her she’d ship the little freak off and be done with it but a small part of her, the part that maybe was afraid of wizards and magic, wouldn’t dare go against Dumbledore. He made it perfectly clear that Harry had to stay with them. Whether they liked it or not, and they most certainly did not. 

Petunia knew that, just like her strange sister, Harry would be receiving a letter from that school any day now. Eleven was the age when strange little children went off to Hogwarts and became, well, stranger. Vernon and her had been preparing for this since the moment Harry was dumped on them. With the boy out of the house for most of the year they could protect their wonderful son Dudley from being corrupted by his filthy cousin’s odd magical ways. They had only told Harry and Dudders that Harry would be attending a special school for the academically challenged and mentally defective. True enough in Petunia’s opinion. Harry didn’t know a thing about magic, they had seen to that, and with any luck he’d know to keep his mouth shut on the subject once he did find out. No need for the neighbours to learn about something so scandalous. 

The fiasco at the zoo for Dudley’s birthday just reinforced Petunia’s determination to get the Potter boy OUT OF HER HOUSE. He truly was a menace and her poor Dudders almost paid the price. That simply would not do. So, when Harry received his letter, marked for his residence under the stairs of all places, she couldn’t wait to tell him he was leaving. Vernon sent Dudley up to his second bedroom with a stern word about shooting his bb gun in the house and ordered the Potter boy to sit in the living room.  
The letter was held firmly in Vernon’s large hand, the wax seal already broken by him earlier. They had read, re-read, and read again to make sure they weren’t obligated to pay anything, or attend some kind of orientation (not that they would), and had discussed it between themselves and decided that Petunia would explain since it was her rotten sister who had put them in this position in the first place. So, Harry sat gingerly on the edge of the settee and waited for his aunt or uncle to explain what they wanted from him. 

“In this letter,” she began curtly, “is your acceptance to a special school. The same strange school your parents attended. You will go to this school and not be back here until the term is over. You will not return for holidays and you will not write back to us. We don’t want to hear about all of the strange things you will learn, or any of the odd friends you make. Do you understand boy?”

Harry didn’t really understand but he nodded anyway. All he understood was that they were sending him away, just like they said they would, and he was glad to hear he wouldn’t have to come back to the house on Privet Drive until term was finished. It was like Harry’s wishes had come true. He was waiting for the catch. 

“A representative from the school will collect you and take you to get your school supplies. Don’t expect any pocket money from us boy.” Uncle Vernon was only faintly purple so Harry assumed he was happy with this arrangement. His aunt and uncle hadn’t given him pocket money before so he wasn’t expecting anything from them. He was just so happy to be leaving he couldn’t hold any other thoughts or concerns in his head. “No go, the dishes aren’t going to clean themselves.” 

Harry hurried from the room feeling lighter than air. He was finally going to get away from this place and from his family. Surely things were finally going his way.


	2. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves his aunt and uncle's house with the school representative. His journey is just beginning but already Harry feels like change can be a good thing.

Professor Severus Snape was not a happy man, though that was nothing new. However, this morning his displeasure came from the fact that in a few short hours he would be face to face with Petunia Evans again after all these years of blessed distance. He had no doubt, no doubt at all, that Tuney was just as vicious and hateful as she had always been when they were children. It always amazed him that his best friend, his Lily, was Tuney’s sister. With his thoughts, and mood, already dark Severus allowed himself to dwell on the state of the boy. The last time he’d seen the child was the day his parents had been murdered. Severus knew that he should have done more to ensure the child was well cared for, after all he had risked so much to save Harry’s life. He owed it to Lily to look after he only child but he had allowed himself to become distracted by his work at Hogwarts and his hatred for Petunia and had neglected his promise. Well, not anymore. He couldn’t be outwardly affectionate to Harry, at least not in mixed company, but he could keep him close, keep him safe, and keep Dumbledore from doing something dangerous. 

He passed the time by reading the most recent edition of Potion Master Periodical, there was an article recently published by a colleague of his in Slovenia on the various uses of gorgon saliva that Severus was interested in perusing. If he could justify it to the Board of Governor’s he could budget for it and have his own supply in the potions storeroom by the end of term. He may have initially applied for the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor but, he grudgingly admitted, Dumbledore had been right in placing him as Potions professor instead. Gaining his mastery in potions had been one of the most fulfilling things in his otherwise melancholy existence. When the clock on his mantel chimed for eleven he put his thoroughly engrossing article to the side and went to change into his muggle clothes. No use in making the boys guardians more angry than necessary. Though part of him was desperate to see the look on their faces if he were to show up to their home in full wizard’s robes. But no, he couldn’t risk making them angry and causing Harry harm. Tuney was one to hold a grudge and he suspected so was her oaf of a muggle husband. 

Thirty minutes later he apparated to the designated spot up the road from Number Four and walked the short distance to collect his charge. The dark jeans and black button down were more casual than he was accustomed to, he hadn’t truly dressed as a muggle since his childhood, and he admitted to himself that perhaps he should spend more time in the muggle world away from the prying eyes of no-good, busy-body witches and wizards. Besides, he liked jeans now that he was wearing them. Robes can be constricting and overly formal, and while that serves a purpose they aren’t conducive to lounging or comfort. Number Four Privet Drive was perhaps the most ordinary house Severus had ever laid eyes on. He suspected that was its appeal for Petunia and her lot. He stood on the front door step for a moment to collect his thoughts before he politely rang the doorbell. 

Moments later a young boy with wild black hair and striking green eyes opened the door. A moment’s hesitation was all he was afforded before a shrill voice broke through his revery. 

“The freak returns.” His head snapped up to look at Petunia with a sneer. Harry had stepped back leaving the door open for him to enter should he wish. “There’s no need for you to come into my house Severus as you’ll be taking the boy immediately. No need to bring him back any time soon.” His sneer transformed into a frown and he looked down at the boy once more. This time he looked beyond the features he inherited from his parents and instead took in his total appearance. He wore clothes two, three sizes too large and was much smaller than first years tended to be. Severus was intimately familiar with neglect and his gut wrenched when he recognized it on this boy. Harry didn’t make eye contact, his head hung and he shrunk back from their loud voices. 

“His things are already in this bag ready to go. Boy!” His attention was drawn back to Tuney who was holding a plastic grocery sack of things. Harry flinched when she yelled but stepped forward obediently. Perhaps he was preparing for a smack? Severus seethed. “You will do well to remember what will happen to you should you be sent back here. If you get in trouble at that school you will regret it. Now get out.” 

Severus stepped forward and gently placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, the boy tensed beneath him for a few moments before relaxing. He stood quietly holding his sack of belongings and waited for the adults to finish speaking. Severus was only inches from Petunia’s face, he fought back the urge to throttle the nasty woman, and instead spoke in a deadly calm voice so as not to startle Harry any further. 

“Well Tuney, it seems you are just as terrible and hateful as always. Please do give my best regards to your idiot husband. Do not think I won’t remember where you live, and what you have done to Lily’s only child. You will regret this day, mark my words.” He gently guided Harry out of the house and down Privet Drive. When they reached the end of the street and came to the apparation point Severus looked down at the silent boy walking next to him. 

“Harry,” the boy startled slightly, “Harry, what do you know about your parents and where you are going?”

The boy looked down at his shoes. “Well, nothing really. They- my aunt and uncle, they said I was going to a school for children with mental problems. My parents died in a car accident when I was little so Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had to raise me.” Finally he looked up and Severus was once again struck by how much Harry looked like both of his parents. “Um, is that- is that not right?” He seemed afraid to be wrong or question his relatives but there was a genuine curiosity that Severus could detect lingering just under the surface. 

Severus knew that Harry had much to learn about the world he was entering and that side alleyways were not the place to have such conversations. He looked once more at the small, underfed child and came up with a plan. “Perhaps it would be best if we went somewhere to eat and talk? Are you hungry Harry?” Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded meekly. “Wonderful, there is a small restaurant near where I live that will be just the thing. We’ll drop off your belongings and then head there.” Harry nodded once more. “Now I must prepare you for what is about to happen.” He saw Harry gulp and wished he had a better way of phrasing that. “We are going to be travelling to my home in a way you have never travelled before. I ask only that you trust me.” Harry once more nodded without speaking. 

Severus knelt down and lifted Harry into his arms, he was uncomfortably light, and with a swift turn on his heel and a loud pop both he and Harry were gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry could hardly believe what happened. When the man, Severus picked him up he didn’t know what to think but then- then he spun on his heel and Harry felt this great pressure but also this inexplicable pulling and then bam! they were somewhere completely different and Harry felt like he might be sick. He had wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and pressed his face into the man’s shoulder to stave off the building nausea. A gentle hand rubbed his back and Harry could just make out the dulcet murmuring of comforting words. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had held him and comforted him. He kept his face pressed against Severus and forced back tears as well, his arms tightening eversomuch around his neck. He could tell them were walking somewhere but he couldn’t bring himself to look up, or let go. 

Severus walked determinedly up the path to his home at Spinner’s End. Harry clung to him like a barnacle to a ship’s hull, and he could feel the shudders of his body as Harry cried into his shoulder. The boy was clearly overwhelmed by apparation but Severus suspected that some of his emotionality came from Severus himself and the way he was treating him. How many times had Severus craved comfort and attention when he was a young boy? He knew what Harry was feeling and he was determined to undo some of the damage that Petunia had wrought. Once he was in his small home he moved immediately into the sitting room and sat down gingerly on the couch. Harry still clung to him but he seemed to be relaxing, tiring himself out from crying. 

Feeling safe for the first time in his memory had caused a rush of adrenaline to leave Harry’s body and now he was fighting back sleep. His head lolled on Severus’ shoulder and the plastic sack fell from his slack fingers. Harry was waiting, in the back of his mind, for this man to push him away and berate him for his clumsiness. Instead Severus continued to hold him, to comfort him, and he even rested further back in the couch to allow Harry to rest for as long as he wanted. Harry’s last thought before sleep finally claimed him was how wonderful this dream had been. 

Harry lay against Severus for a little over an hour, during which Severus perused his potions article from before, levitating it in front of him, while he held Harry in a comforting embrace. He had tried, once he felt Harry slump against him in sleep, to release the boy and lay him down on the couch so Severus could write a strongly worded letter to Dumbledore but the moment he removed his arms from around him Harry let out a whimper and tightened his hold on Severus’ neck. It took almost a full ten minutes for Harry to relax in his sleep again. So Severus resigned himself to forced leisure and finished reading about gorgon saliva. He also thought long and hard about what he would do to protect the boy sleeping in his arms. Surely Dumbledore wouldn’t have abandoned the child to such a life. Surely…. But no, Severus had seen the neglect, was holding the product of it in his arms. He didn’t know why but he felt, deep within himself, that Dumbledore was not to be trusted with Harry’s safety any more. He had made a promise Lily and it was time he kept it. 

Harry began to stir and mumble in his sleep. Severus rubbed his hand up and down the boys back and spoke to him in a soft voice. “Harry, it’s time to wake up. We need to get you some lunch and buy your school supplies.” More mumbling met his ears but he could feel Harry begin to sit up straighter. 

The boy was suddenly aware of his surroundings and jumped off of Severus’ lap, his face red with sleep and embarrassment. He hung his head and twisted his hands together nervously. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Please don’t be angry.” 

Severus knew he had to be careful, this child was not used to being cared for. He sat forward and held out his hand to Harry. He spoke gently, waiting for Harry to take his offered hand. “I’m not angry Harry, I’m glad you could get some rest. You don’t have to apologize for being tired or hungry.” Harry looked up briefly and saw Severus’ hand. Indecision flickered across his face. “You are safe here Harry, I won’t hit you or yell at you.” Harry looked up again and moved forward cautiously. When he was within range Severus laid a gentle hand Harry’s left shoulder. “Now, are you hungry or would you like to rest a little longer?”

“I’m-” he spoke timidly, “I’m hungry.”

Severus smiled slightly. “Good, so am I. The restaurant isn’t far from here. We’ll go there now and then head to get you some clothes and supplies for school. Is that alright?” Harry nodded but he had a frown on his face. “What is it Harry?”

“Well, sir, it’s just that I don’t have any money to buy anything.” His face was red with embarrassment again and his ears burned with shame. Harry never asked for anything from anyone and he hated that this man he just met was going to buy him things. 

“Don’t worry about that now, when we get to the restaurant I’ll explain how we’ll pay for your things and I’ll answer any questions you may have. How does that sound?”  
Harry nodded again, his frown still in place. Severus stood and grasped Harry’s right hand in his much larger left one and led the boy out of Spinner’s End and into the wizarding world.


	3. Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter finally receives some answers.

Harry had never been inside a restaurant before and was extremely nervous. He knows that Severus said he wouldn’t get angry at him, and he does seem nice, but what if Harry embarrassed him in public? Uncle Vernon could never tolerate something like that happening and Harry had often felt the force of his displeasure. The whole place was remarkably warm looking but also pleasantly cool. The walls were a rich mahogany color, panelled and decorated with etchings in some strange runic language that Harry didn’t recognize. Candles glowed on every available surface making the interior glow but somehow the heat from the fires didn’t make the place stifling. Maybe they’re a special kind of candle? Severus led them to a table by the window and a kind faced woman in a strange dress and pointed hat came to their table to give them a pot of tea and their menus. 

“Hello dears,” her voice was just as kind and gentle as Harry expected and he was already loving his first trip to a restaurant. Were they all like this? “Today we have a special on treacle tart and butter beer custard. Kitchen’s just made a big cauldron of lamb stew as well. I’ll give you a few minutes to decide what you’d like.” She bustled off to the nearest table and began talking to them. She was just pulling a stick out of her apron pocket when Severus drew his attention. 

“You can order anything you like Harry.” Harry looked at him and then at the menu in his hands. How did this work exactly? Did he tell the nice lady with the weird stick what he wanted or did he tell Severus? Did the numbers on the side mark the cost or was that something else he needed to know? How was he supposed to pay for this? What if he ordered the wrong thing? What if he didn’t know how to eat whatever he ordered? His confusion must have shown on his face because Severus spoke again in his gentle voice. “Is there something wrong Harry?”

He pushed his embarrassment aside. “Well… I just, I’ve never been to a restaurant before. I don’t know how it works.” A strange look came across Severus’ face and for a moment Harry was worried he had done something wrong. Quickly Severus stood from his seat and brought it so he could sit next to Harry. Normally being this close to an adult made him nervous because it was almost always the prelude to a smack or a threat but Severus just placed his arm on the back of Harry’s chair so it wouldn’t touch him and then reached out to hold one end of the menu. 

“All of the items in this section at the top are larger meals, more ideally suited to an adult’s appetite but you are welcome to choose from there if you wish. The section under it on the right is a drinks menu and on the left is smaller meals for people your age and younger. If you’re not sure what something is you need only ask me and I will answer.” Harry nodded and looked more closely at the section on the bottom left. 

Foods he had only ever heard about were listed. Mutton, curry, and lamb chops all sounded like foreign food items, which was silly because he knew that at least two of those were native to the United Kingdom but he’d never even seen a lamb chop before. He looked for something he recognized instead, hoping to avoid ordering something he wouldn’t eat. 

“Um, fish and chips sounds good. I- I’ve had that before.” Severus nodded and then looked back at the menu. He seemed to have made a decision because he closed the menu and placed it flat on the table in front of them. Harry waited for him to move away but he didn’t, he just sat there next to him silently. Just when the silence was beginning to ring in his ears the nice lady from before was next to their table. 

“Are you gents ready to order?” She smiled at them, her eye had a sparkle to it and her cheeks were rosy. Harry really liked her. “Let’s start with the young man. What’ll you have?”

Harry looked up to Severus who nodded to him and then looked back to the lady. “I’ll have the fish and chips please ma’am.” 

She smiled just a little wider. “Of course my boy, and what good manners you have. And you sir, same as your son or were you thinking of something else?” Harry didn’t know what to say to that. Anytime someone asked his aunt or uncle if Harry was their son they put on quite the show about taking in their poor, orphaned nephew. Would Severus do the same?

He just smiled at her. “No thank you, I will have the chicken meal with mashed potatoes instead of boiled.” The lady nodded to him. “I would also like a small butterbeer please for the boy and a small glass of red wine with my meal.” Another nod and she made her way back to where Harry assumed the kitchen was located. 

“What’s butterbeer?” His curiosity over the mentioned food item took precedence over his confusion at Severus not correcting the lady on their relationship. 

“It is a drink favored by both young and old. I have a feeling you are going to like it quite a lot.” Severus smiled gently. “Is it alright Harry if I sit here next to you or would you be more comfortable with me on the other side of the table?”

No one had ever cared about his comfort before, he didn’t know how to answer. Instead he asked a question in return. “Why didn’t you tell the lady that I’m not your son?”

Severus frowned and turned away for a brief moment. “It didn’t seem necessary to correct her and give a long explanation as to who you are and who I am to you. Did you want me to correct her?”

This time Harry frowned. Did he want that? He didn’t know. He’d never had anyone called his parent before who didn’t mind it. After a few moments of silent thought he shook his head slightly. “No, that’s okay. It just seemed strange because of Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.”

“What about your aunt and uncle made it strange?” Severus’ voice was tightly controlled so as not to frighten the boy. 

“They never like it when someone mistakes me for their son. If it had been them who was here Uncle Vernon would have told her otherwise and Aunt Petunia would have smacked me when we left. Are- are you going to…”

“Smack you?” His voice strained against his throat. Oh how he hated those terrible muggles. “No Harry I’m not going to smack you, not for a misunderstanding like this, not for anything.” He sighed and glanced around the cheery restaurant. “When I was a young boy, even younger than you, I lived with my parents in a neighborhood not unlike your own. My father was a mean man like your uncle and would often hit me. When I got older I promised myself I would never hit a child, my own or anyone else’s, because I knew what it felt like to always be afraid of the adults in your life. You don’t have to be afraid of me Harry, I promise you that I will never hurt you and will always keep you safe.” 

Harry stared at the table top in front of him. Adults never spoke to him about themselves like this and he didn’t know what to do. For lack of the right words Harry instead acted. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Severus’ right hand which was resting on the table top. When Severus didn’t pull away Harry leaned into his side and rested there silently until their food came. 

Soon their plates were cleared and Harry was feeling energized and ready to explore. He had never felt so free before. Once he was more awake and ready to move he began to notice strange things happening in the restaurant that he had ignored before. The nice lady who took their order used her stick to clean the table next to them. She just waved it and all of the dishes and leftover food disappeared. Then a washcloth started cleaning the table all on its own. Harry was willing to accept that maybe this was how restaurants worked except right after he noticed the self cleaning cloth he also noticed the little creature standing at the counter. It had large ears that stuck out from its head before they drooped down almost touching its shoulders. Its nose was long and had a round bulb on the end that looked like it had been stung by a bee right on the tip of its nose. He, Harry thought it was a he, wore what looked like a tablecloth tied into a toga, and was walking drinks to different tables in the restaurant. 

Severus noticed his preoccupation and looked around. Ah yes, now would seem to be the time for some explanation. “Harry,” the boys head whipped around quickly and his eyes were wide. “I promised you an explanation and I will give it to you. I can sense that you already have some questions.” Harry nodded and opened his mouth but before he could utter a word Severus had removed a stick from his pocket and waved it around. Harry only felt more confused. 

“What was that?” He asked as Severus laid the stick on the table in front of them.

“I simply cast a silencing spell around us so that no one can hear our conversation or interrupt us.”

“A spell?” Now Harry was really confused. “What do you mean?”

Severus turned his body to face Harry and smiled down at him. “What I am about to tell you may come as a shock but I ask that you try to remain calm. If you feel overwhelmed just tell me and we can go somewhere else or have the conversation later. Do you understand?” Harry nodded so Severus continued in even tones. “I am a wizard Harry, capable of doing magic with a wand. You have just seen me do magic in fact. It was magic that allowed us to travel so quickly from Privet Drive to my home.” Harry had been so overwhelmed and exhausted that he had completely forgot about that. “When I was young, as I told you before, I lived in a neighborhood much like the one your aunt and uncle live in. I met a young girl my age who also had magic, that young girl was your mother.” Harry was stunned, no one talked about his mother. “We attended school together, the same school you will be going to, and it was there we learned how to do magic. Your father also went to that school.” Severus paused. “I am so very sorry Harry that you never learned of this until now. Your aunt was quite jealous of her sister and it seems she never got over her jealousy.”

Harry nodded absently. He had no idea what to say, or if he should even say anything. He was a wizard. It made so much sense, which was just crazy. 

Severus continued speaking, watching Harry carefully lest he need to get them out of the restaurant so Harry could yell or run to work out his feelings. Severus knew the feeling well and would do his best to help Harry through it. “We are currently in a restaurant in a community of wizards. I know you have noticed the small bits of magic working around us.” Again Harry nodded, he was doing that a lot. “You have also seen the house elf.”

“The what?”

Severus gave a meaningful look to the strange creature Harry had been staring at earlier. Ah, okay it’s an elf. Not a Christmas elf though, a house elf. Well, sure, okay he could accept that. 

“There are many different magical creatures and you will learn all about them at Hogwarts. That’s the school you will be attending. I am a teacher at this school, I teach potions, and I am also the Head of House for Slytherin, one of the four living areas at the school.” Another pause while Severus looked at him seriously. “How are you Harry? Is this okay? Is it too much?”

Harry was struck once again by how this man seemed to genuinely care about him. In response Harry smiled, his first genuine smile since meeting the man, and answered honestly. “It’s a little overwhelming but in a good way. It explains a lot. I always felt weird and had freaky things happen around me.” It was Severus’ turn to nod. “You said you’d tell me how I’m to pay for school.”

“Yes, well we’re going to be going to a sort of market area for wizards and witches called Diagon Alley. That is where you’ll procure all of your school supplies, including your own wand. There is a wizards bank in Diagon Alley, Gringotts, and your family has a vault there. You come from a long line of wizards on your father’s side and they have left you an inheritance of sorts which will sufficiently pay for your schooling and anything else you may need. I have been given oversight on your account for the time being so that we may extract a sum for your purchases today. I think besides your list of supplies for Hogwarts we should also purchase you some clothes that fit. No need to wear hand-me-downs if you don’t wish to.”


	4. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes shopping and makes a new friend.

If Harry thought the restaurant near Spinner’s End was impressive then Gringotts was beyond belief. Everything around him in Diagon Alley was alive with magic, the people around him were dressed in a mix of muggle (non-magic) clothes and wizarding robes. Severus had taken him to Gringotts first to get money from his vault, which was filled with coins to the point of bursting. Then they made a slight detour to another vault and Severus went in alone, leaving Harry some distance away, unaware of what the vault number even was. When Harry asked about it Severus simply said that he had to retrieve something for Hogwarts. With a shrug of acceptance Harry followed Severus to their next stop, Madam Malkin’s. He was to get Hogwarts robes and other clothes as well. 

Harry had never had new clothes and he had certainly never had robes before and he was really excited. When they walked through the door a soft bell chimed from within alerting the woman to their presence. She was holding her wand in one hand and was using it to direct a tape measure. In front of her stood a young boy, around Harry’s age, with white hair and a sharp face. He turned to look who had entered and a brilliant smile blossomed on his face completely transforming it from pointed and stern to almost cherubic. 

“Robes?” Severus nodded to the woman’s question. She motioned with her free hand to the pedestal in front of her, next to the smiling boy. “Come and stand over here, I’ll get you started soon as I’m finished with mister Malfoy.” She turned back to the young boy, mister Malfoy, and continued her measurements. The boy was standing with his arms out to his sides, his whole body facing the woman, but his smiling face was still turned towards them. 

“Hello Uncle Severus.” His voice was somewhat reedy and still childish but he sounded happy to see Severus and Harry suddenly felt like an intruder. He was tempted to stop and back pedal, and would have, if it weren’t for Severus’ firm hand on his shoulder guiding him forward. 

“Draco, I see you’re almost finished with your fitting. Where is your father?” Draco frowned. 

“He’s in the other place getting some things. He said he’d come and fetch me but that I’m to stay here until he does.” Severus’ hand tightened on Harry’s shoulder causing him to tense. Severus noticed and loosened his hand. He moved to stand behind Harry and placed a comforting hand on Draco’s shoulder as well. Draco swallowed visibly and turned his face away from their scrutiny. “Do you, do you think I could go with you instead of waiting here? Father often takes a long time and I still need to purchase my school books.” 

Severus gently squeezed Draco’s shoulder. “Of course, I’ll just send a note to your father letting him know that you are with me.” Severus moved away, presumably to send the note and left Harry alone with Draco and the woman. She was now directing her tape measure to Harry who was amazed at the sight. 

“I’m Draco by the way.” Harry turned his attention back to the boy standing next to him. He held out his hand and Harry reached forward to grasp it earning a tut from the lady. He and Draco shared a sheepish smile. 

“Hi, I’m Harry. Are you a first year as well?” Draco nodded. “You called Severus your uncle. Is he your dad’s brother?” Harry knew that Severus had mentioned his abusive father but he had never mentioned a brother. Harry suddenly felt silly, Severus had a different last name than Draco. 

Instead of Draco making fun of him for asking a silly question he just smiled sadly. “No, he’s my godfather though. He and my father have known each other for a long time and my mother and Uncle Severus have been friends since they went to school together.” Draco seemed to shake himself out of his melancholy and tilted his head curiously. “How do you know Uncle Severus?”

“Oh, he came to my house to tell me about Hogwarts and bring me here to buy what I needed.” 

Draco frowned at him, his face becoming sad and his body tensing. “So you’re a muggleborn? Your parents didn’t have magic?” His voice was also sad, though Harry couldn’t understand why. 

Harry shook his head. “No, both of my parents went to Hogwarts but my aunt and uncle raised me. They’re both muggles. My parents died when I was a baby.” Draco nodded and he seemed to brighten at this information, though Harry still couldn’t make any sense of his emotional reactions. Just when he had mustered the courage to ask Draco about it Severus had returned and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder once more. 

“I have informed your father and when we are done here we will go and collect your things. You are going to be staying with me until it is time to go to Hogwarts. Your mother will take you and Harry to the station. How does that sound?” Draco smiled brightly once again. He knew his father loved him but he wasn’t sure his father really like him. Uncle Severus wasn’t like that, he loved Draco, he was nice to him, he listened to him, and Uncle Severus had never hit him. 

“That’s great Uncle Severus! Will Harry be staying too?” His voice was hopeful and Harry was suddenly hit with the uncomfortable reality that no one had ever wanted him around before. Draco didn’t even really know him and already wanted to spend more time with him. Harry fought back tears and instead looked inquisitively to Severus. 

“Am I to stay with you or back with my aunt and uncle?” He tried to keep the tremble out of his voice towards the end but was unsuccessful. Draco frowned at him before looking once more at Severus. 

“You can stay with me if that is what you wish Harry. There is plenty of room for both of you, though you will have to share a room.” Harry was so overwhelmed that he didn’t even think twice before throwing his arms around Severus in thanks and let out a wet laugh. 

“Thank you Severus!!” Draco and Harry smiled at each other and waited for the woman, Madam Malkin herself, to finish with Harry’s measurements. Severus pulled them both over to look at clothes hanging on several racks and had Harry pick out the ones he liked. Harry had never given any thought to what colors he preferred or patterns. After carefully inspecting each item he settled on something closely resembling what Draco was wearing, black dress robes with dark green trim. He had never worn anything like it before and was surprised by how comfortable they were. The trousers fit him perfectly and the shirt was crips but not scratchy and the buttons did themselves up for him. Severus also insisted on new shoes, the trainers Harry wore were held together by little more than tape and sheer will.

Harry’s new clothes fit him perfectly and he still laughed to himself at the memory of chucking his old Dudley hand-me-downs in the nearest bin, where they proceeded to burst into flames.

Flourish and Blotts was next, they purchased all of their books, which Severus shrunk down and placed in his pocket along with all of Harry and Draco’s robes and other clothing items. They then stopped for ice cream at Florean Fortescue’s, Harry got butterbeer ice cream while draco got something called cauldron cake chocolate, and they slowly made their way to the last stop on the list. Ollivander’s wand shop. Draco had already received his wand earlier in the day, unicorn hair and hawthorn wood 10 inches precisely, but Harry still needed his. The man inside the shop, Mister Ollivander, had wild grey hair and bright blue eyes that seemed to look straight into Harry’s very core.

“Welcome, welcome Mister Potter!” Harry had no idea how this man knew his name or why Draco was now looking at him in awe. 

“Uh, thank you sir, but how do you know my name?” Perhaps it was rude to ask this way but Harry was so curious he didn’t care. 

“Why, the whole wizarding world knows your name Mister Potter. Perhaps you haven’t heard the tale yet but I will say Mister Potter that we can expect great things from you.” Mister Ollivander looked over to Severus and gave him a grave look. “Now onto finding your wand.” Mister Ollivander moved back to the shelf covered walls filled with boxes. He pulled down two and placed them on the small counter that held an ancient looking cash register. “Let’s try this one shall we? Eight inches, pliable, vine wood and werewolf hair.” 

Harry grabbed the wand and immediately could tell that this was not the one for him. It was heavy in his hand and it made the skin on his arms prickle with goosebumps. He shook his head and handed the wand back to Mister Ollivander. The wand was returned to its box and the next was handed to Harry. “Eleven and three quarter inches, oak with unicorn hair, mildly rigid.” This wand felt better but Harry didn’t think it was perfect. “Well, give it a wave.” Harry did so and a gust of wind blew through the shop causing several boxes to fall onto the floor. Mister Ollivander quickly took the wand from Harry and waved it himself causing all of the boxes to return to their proper places before he set the wand back in its box. 

He looked seriously at Harry for a moment before heading back to a shelf and pulled out a long black box. “Try this one Mister Potter.” He placed the wand in Harry’s hand and stepped back. This one felt right. “Just what I thought MIster Potter.” He looked at him seriously. “This wand is Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches and quite supple. This wand Mister Potter matches another wand, a famous wand. I would suggest you ask Mister Snape here about that wand.” Harry turned and looked to Severus who bore a pained expression. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask Severus about it but he was curious enough to throw caution to the wind. Later though, when they were back at Spinner’s End. 

They purchased Harry’s wand and began their trek back to the Leaky Cauldron and the fireplace they would use to floo home. When they passed Eeylops Emporium Draco stopped and pressed his face up against the glass.

“Can we go in there Uncle Severus? I haven’t got an owl yet and I don’t think Harry has either.” The three of them went inside and looked around. Draco was immediately drawn to a large eagle owl that sat regally upon a stoop. Every type of owl imaginable was there, barn owls, snowy owls, even owls that he didn’t recognize. The shop smelled of straw and musk and made Harry’s nose tickle. Severus had explained to him while they were in Gringotts that wizards used owls as mail deliverers instead of postmen. Severus himself had used an owl that day to send the package from the vaults to Dumbledore at Hogwarts. It was apparently a special bird that Gringotts used for such things and the owl wouldn’t stop until it reached its destination and the person it was supposed to deliver to. Harry thought it was all very strange and impressive. 

“Severus,” Harry spoke very quietly so as not to startle any of the birds around him. “Why would I need an owl? My aunt and uncle won’t want any letters from me.” 

“Well Harry you may find that there are other people you’ll want to send letters to, friends at Hogwarts, or even send away for things you may need. Having an owl is very helpful and they make good companions.” 

“Okay, I guess that makes sense. How do I know which one to get?” Harry looked over to Draco who was stroking the eagle owl gentle, a small smile on his face. Clearly he knew what he wanted, but Draco had been raised a wizard, he knew things Harry didn’t.

“The best advice I can give you Harry is to choose the one you feel a connection with.” Harry looked around trying to feel a connection to one of the owls in the shop in the same way he felt a connect to the wand now resting in Severus’ pocket. He stood in front of the snowy owl for a long time, his eyes were constantly being drawn to this owl but he wasn’t sure if i was because he actually felt a connection with the bird or if it was just because it was the most beautiful one in the shop. 

Draco’s voice shocked him out of his silent staring contest with the owl. “That one’s pretty Harry. Is that the one you’re getting?” Harry looked over to the other boy, the eagle owl now perched comfortably on his shoulder, and considered his question seriously. Draco looked so comfortable with his owl, like they were contrasts of each other. Draco had silver white hair and grey eyes, his owl had dark feathers and striking yellow eyes. Harry looked back to the snowy owl, in many ways she was also his contrast. He could already imagine himself with the snowy feathers next to his own dark hair. 

“Yes, she’s the one.” 

____________________________________________________

When they were at Severus’ home before Harry hadn’t really seen any of it beyond the sitting room and front hall. Draco led Harry up to the spare room that he always stayed in when he slept at his uncle’s house. It only held one bed, a single set of drawers, and a small desk against the far wall. Two small windows on the far wall filled the room with soft, white sunlight, and made the dark blue bedspread sparkle with golden threads woven throughout. Harry instantly loved it but was worried about how they would fit another bed in the room, it was already so full.

Severus came up behind them, his pockets still full of their belongings. Harry was just about to ask Severus if there was a sleeping bag he could use when Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the desk. Silently, and with a gentle swish of his wand, Severus once again worked magic in front of the young wizard. Harry watched in amazement as the desk transformed into another bed, a dark grey bedspread with white trim lay across the bed all on its own, and one of the desk drawers transformed into the softest pillow Harry had ever seen. 

Without pausing to see how Harry was reacting to the recently transformed bed, Severus pulled all of their purchases out of his pocket and placed them on Draco’s bed. He pointed his wand at the tiny pile and it began to grow and expand in size, soon the bed was covered in books, clothes, robes, cauldrons, and other school supplies. Another quick flick of his wand and the set of drawers had duplicated itself and now the room which was made up for one young boy was perfectly suited for two. 

“Sort through your things and put them away. We still have to return to Malfoy Manor to collect the rest of your things Draco, though I had hoped to do so before returning here.” Severus didn’t say that the reason they hadn’t returned was because Narcissa wasn’t at the Manor when he flooed and was waiting until she was so he could speak to her. “We’ll sup there with your mother and then come back here. We will leave in a little under an hour, you boys have until then to put your things away and meet me downstairs in the sitting room.”

Harry and Draco made quick work of separating their things and placing them in the correct drawers. Harry had never owned so much stuff before and was delighted at being able to store his belongings in the way he wanted. Draco folded and stored his things in silence, a heavier silence than Harry was accustomed to with the other boy. 

“Is something wrong?”

Draco startled a little and looked at Harry sheepishly. “No, not really. I just- I was just thinking about what it would be like to live here all the time.” He smiled sadly. “I always wanted Uncle Severus to be my father but I’m lucky I guess, he lets me stay here as often as I want. I would ask to stay here always but then my mother is alone at the manor with my father and I don’t know, that doesn’t seem right.” 

Harry didn’t know what it felt like to have parents, or even what is was like to have someone like Severus who cared for him. But Harry did know what it was like to be afraid of someone who was supposed to care about you. Maybe it wasn’t his place to say anything but, well, that had never stopped him before. “Why doesn’t your mum just come here too? If your father is so bad and Severus is so nice, why doesn’t she live here too?” 

Draco looked at Harry, an odd expression on his face. “Father would never allow that. It just isn’t how things are done.” He didn’t sound like Draco, he sounded like someone speaking through him. Harry was sure he was just repeating something he had heard or been told. “Purebloods don’t do that kind of thing.” Harry had no idea what a pureblood was but if it meant you had to stay somewhere you were unsafe he didn’t think it was such a great thing to be.

The topic was dropped for the moment and the boys both lounged on their beds, books opened in their hands, and were talking about what they were excited to learn at Hogwarts. Both boys wanted to stay close to Severus, hoping to be sorted into Slytherin, and were eager to learn transfiguration (something they had seen Severus employ recently). Both owls were perched together on a stand in corner of the room, sleeping in the late afternoon sun. Harry had never been so happy as he was in that moment. 

The time soon came for the boys to head down to Severus and go to the manor for dinner. Harry had been concerned about what to wear, a manor sounded very fancy, but Draco assured him that what he was wearing was fine. His mother never cared what he wore and his father was having dinner with business associates. They loudly rumbled down the stairs and stood before Severus who was looking at them in amused exasperation. 

“You pair are louder than a herd of stampeding hippogriffs. Come, let’s go. Grab your cloaks from the hall, we’ll floo over.” They scrambled do as they were told and quick as a flash the three travellers had arrived in the reception hall of Malfoy Manor.


	5. Affairs of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit Malfoy Manor and Harry meets Draco's mum

Malfoy Manor was, without a doubt, the nicest place Harry had ever set foot in. The reception hall had a large, crystal chandelier, gold leaf covered sconces, dark wood floors, and an opulently decorated fireplace that was large enough to fit five people shoulder to shoulder wide and three people shoulder to shoulder deep. An elegant and regal lady with dark hair and bright blue eyes was waiting for them, a small house elf in a dirty pillowcase standing next to her. Harry assumed this was Mrs. Malfoy, or Lady Malfoy? Surely someone who lived in a place like this and looked like that was some sort of noble. 

Draco quickly made his way to his mother and wrapped his arms around her middle. Suddenly the serious looking lady in front of them had transformed into a gentle, happy woman hugging her son to herself tightly. Draco pulled away and smiled at his mother. 

“Mum, this is my friend Harry Potter. He’s staying at Uncle Severus’ house too!” He sounded so excited that once again Harry’s heart fluttered and warmed at how quickly Draco had accepted him as a friend. Draco’s mother smiled at him and then her attention turned to Severus. Harry had never seen the look she wore on anyone’s face except his aunt, though on Mrs. Malfoy the look of adoration she wore was much prettier and less nauseating than Harry was accustomed to. The feeling of intrusiveness came over Harry and he and Draco shared a look. Draco gestured with his head towards the door on the far end of the hall.

The boys quietly left the hall, Harry giving a perfunctory greeting before following Draco into the next room which turned out to be a small dining room. House elves were bustling around setting out dishes and cutlery. Harry couldn’t smell any food so he guessed the kitchen was far away from the dining room. He hoped they used magic to bring the food to them. Harry instantly loved magic and wanted to see more and more of it. Draco continued walking past the table, greeting each house elf by name, and led Harry further into the manor. 

“Dinner won’t be ready for a little while, I’m sure Uncle Severus or my mother will send for us. While we wait I want to show you my room and get my trunk ready. I don’t want to still be here when Father is done with his business dinner.” Harry nodded. He had yet to meet Mr. Malfoy but Draco seemed to fear and dislike his father and Harry trusted his judgement. Harry had no desire to meet Mr. Malfoy either, especially since Harry had a feeling that Mr. Malfoy wouldn’t like it that Harry wasn’t invited by him. 

Up two flights of stairs and down a long corridor Draco finally stopped at a non-descript door on the left of the corridor, the last door on the floor. “This is my room. I’ll pack and you can look around. Don’t wander off though, the manor is really big and some areas are off limits.” Harry nodded and swallowed nervously. If there were places in Malfoy Manor that not even Draco could go was he safe there? Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn’t let Harry in certain places of their house because they didn’t want him to make a mess or for the neighbors to see him but when they weren’t home he could wander around the house without any care. But Draco’s father wasn’t home and still Draco didn’t wander around. 

His bedroom was really big, huge in fact, and looked just like Harry thought it would. It was fancy in all the ways a young boy wouldn’t care for but Draco had added some personal touches. There was a picture of himself, his mother, and Severus on the bedside table, a poster of people on brooms whizzing about sat in a frame on an easel, and the bedspread had the logo for a sports team on it, “Falmouth Falcons Quidditch” was embroidered in silvery thread, a golden ball clutched in the talons of the bird finished the effect. Despite the personal touches the room was immaculate. Harry didn’t have many personal belongings but Dudley did and Harry knew that Dudley’s room was never this clean. Maybe the house elves clean up in here?

Draco flipped open a black and silver trunk at the foot of his large four poster bed and started pulling clothing out of the wardrobe and tossing them in. The room was illuminated by ornate lamps fastened to the walls and dusky light filtered in through the gauzy curtains that covered the double doors to the balcony. If Harry hadn’t known about Draco’s dislike for his father he would wonder why anyone would want to leave such an amazing place to live at Spinner’s End. Malfoy Manor was beautiful. 

Draco wasted no time filling his trunk with clothing, trinkets he wanted to take with him to Hogwarts, and his favorite story books. The last thing he placed in the trunk was the picture from beside his bed. When he was done, and his trunk was latched, he snapped his fingers and a small house elf with exaggerated features popped into the room. The sound drew Harry’s attention from the window where he was looking out at the expansive gardens behind the manor. 

“Dobby, will you please take this to my room at Uncle Severus’ home?” The little creature trembled terribly and his pillow case was filthy but with a deep bow that brought his nose dangerously close to the ground, he popped away with Draco’s trunk in tow. 

_____________________________________________________________

Severus and Narcissa waited for the boys to leave the room before they embraced. He cradled her to himself firmly, one hand at the nape of her neck, the other wrapped around her back. Narcissa wrapped her arms tightly around Severus’ neck, inhaling his scent deeply, her body relaxing slightly in his arms. She knew it couldn’t last but she would glean what comfort and love she could from him to sustain her through the days she would be left alone to her husband’s demands until she could hold him again. It was never enough. They clung to each other for several long moments before they stepped apart just enough to look into each other’s eyes.

“Narcissa.” His voice rumbled in her chest and caressed her heart. “Narcissa, come with me.” He had made this plea before and she had always turned him away. She couldn’t leave her son behind, in the hands of Lucius. She knew what that man was capable of, she refused to let her only child be twisted by him into some facsimile of hatred and bigotry. “Draco will be at Hogwarts for the term and he will be safe there with me. Come with me, come with us.”

It would be so easy to say no to him. It was ingrained in her by now, after eleven years of saying it to him. But she didn’t want to say no to him. He was right, Draco would be safe away from Lucius, she could also be safe away from him, and she could finally be with Severus. But she also knew that if she left Lucius would do everything he could in his power to take her son from her. 

“You and I both know why I cannot go with you at this time my love.” Severus looked like he wanted to protest so she placed a finger on his lips to keep him from interrupting. “Together we should work to eliminate any authority Lucius may have over myself and Draco, once we do that I will go with you. I couldn’t bare it if after all of this time, all of this suffering, Draco was taken from us. Severus-” Her voice broke. “Severus we have to keep him safe beyond his time at Hogwarts.Lucius cares so little for Draco now but if he thought he could be used as a weapon against me, against you, he wouldn’t hesitate to do so.”

Severus knew all of this was true, and had anticipated this argument. “Cissa, I have been working. All that is left is your part. Please, my love, come with me. It isn’t safe to discuss things here, we don’t know who is loyal to Lucius.” 

Her heart stuttered at his words. He had already begun working on their problem. But of course he had, Severus was a man who always had a plan, always looked for a solution to any problem he was presented with. Could she truly leave this place, the place that was effectively her prison, and be with him finally? 

“Severus,” her voice was a whisper, “what must I do?”

_____________________________________________________________

Dinner was the most delicious thing Harry had ever eater, and that included the butterbeer ice cream from Diagon Alley. Everything was filled with flavor, and the plates never grew cold, his pumpkin juice was always full, and treacle tart for dessert confirmed that it was in fact his favourite dessert food. Harry had never really had a favourite food before. So much had changed since just earlier in the day when he met Severus. It was unbelievable that he had known Severus for less than a day. Already so much had changed. 

When dinner was over all four of them made their way to the fireplace in the reception hall. Harry assumed Mrs. Malfoy, Cissa, was just going to be seeing them off but when she stepped inside with them Harry looked in surprise to Draco. Draco simply looked back with a smile. Did he know this was going to happen? Harry knew how much he wished he could stay with Severus always so maybe he wasn’t expecting it but was instead hoping for it. With a burst of flames they spun quickly and landed with a dull thud in the tight fireplace at Spinner’s End.   
Narcissa stepped forward briskly, Draco following her closely, and led them all into the sitting room. The small group settled in, the adults sitting next to each other on the small couch, and the two young boys sitting each in an armchair facing them. He didn’t know why but Harry had a feeling that something important had happened while he and Draco were in his room. The adults exchanged a significant look and then Severus addressed them. 

“Both of you are already staying with me here at Spinner’s End until the start of term.” He looked back at Narcissa. “Cissa will also be staying here.” Draco gave out a little whoop of joy earning himself a stern look from both adults, and Harry grinned broadly. “We will need to be careful from here on out, Lucius Malfoy will not be happy with this development. There is still a substantial amount of time until you are to head to Hogwarts, in that time changes will come about and I ask only that you are both patient with us.” 

Neither of the boys knew exactly what all of this meant but Draco knew, deep inside, that it would all be good in the end. His mother and Uncle Severus would finally be together, Draco could finally get away from his father. He was nervous, he knew what kind of man his father was, but he also knew how fiercely Uncle Severus would protect him and his mum.

“Now, onto happier things. Harry’s birthday is in two days and we will be celebrating here. So, it is up to you,” He looked pointedly at Harry, “to decide what you would like to do. I know that perhaps you will needs some help so you can ask Draco, but Draco this is Harry’s party so you are only to help him with ideas, not plan it all yourself.” The boys exchanged a look and grinned. One day with Severus and Harry was going to have his first ever birthday party. He could hardly believe it.


	6. Tears and Triumphs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what makes his wand so special and he celebrates his birthday for the first time ever

Despite his unplanned nap Harry slept like a petrified troll the whole night. The bed that had once been a desk was like a cloud that wrapped around his body. Harry slept so hard he woke up in the same position he laid down in, a large drool stain next to his face and crusty sleep in his eyes. Both he and Draco went down to breakfast still in their pyjamas with their hair sticking out at odd angles. Severus and Cissa were already at the dining table dressed for the day drinking strong smelling coffee. The table was set for the four of them, the food already placed in the center. Toast and jam, rashers of bacon, butter, pumpkin juice, and scrambled eggs made Harry’s mouth water and Draco’s stomach grumble. 

Harry piled his plate with all of the yummy foods and dug in immediately. Once he had finished his third mouthful of toast and bacon he gulped down some pumpkin juice. He wanted to ask Severus a serious question and now that hunger wasn’t his most pressing concern he was anxious to ask. 

“Severus,” the man looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow in silent response. “Yesterday when we were at Olive- Olive, uh, the wand shop, the man said that my wand was special and that you would tell me why. Will you tell me?”

“I will tell you Harry, it is common knowledge in our world, the wizarding world, and I have no desire to keep this from you. When Mr. Ollivander presented you with your wand he was also presenting you with the brother wand of the one that killed your parents ten years ago.” Harry sat in shock. “You told me yesterday that you were told by your aunt and uncle that your parents died in a car accident. I’m sorry to have to share the truth with you. There was a very dark wizard who rose to power over a decade ago, his name was Voldemort.” Draco sucked in a shocked breath earning him an admonishing look from Severus and an understanding one from Cissa. “You will encounter wizards who will refuse to use this wizards name, some out of lingering fear and others, like Lucius Malfoy out of continued respect. Do not fear his name Harry.”

“Okay, but what does this have to do with my parents?” 

“Your parents were powerful magic users and Voldemort wanted to recruit them to his side but they refused. Your mother and father were good people Harry. Voldemort became angered by their refusal and when you were just one year old he killed them on Halloween night.” Harry was breathing heavily. 

Cissa reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Harry’s which was holding his fork in a death grip. “Harry dear, if you need a moment it’s okay.”

He took a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “Um- okay just one more question. Did Vol- Voldemort try to kill me?”  
“Yes,” Cissa answered him, her hand warm upon his. “But when he tried to curse you your mother stepped in to save you. Her last act of magic was to protect you and it worked. The only mark left on you from the attack is that scar on your forehead.” She wiped a tear from his cheek as it slowly made its way down his face. “Harry, do you need a moment to yourself?” 

Harry shook his head and stood slowly from the table, his face wet with tears, and walked over to Severus. He looked the man in the eye for a moment before throwing his arms around his neck and crying wrenching tears into his shoulder. Severus held him tight to his body and Cissa rubbed his back in comfort. Harry had never felt so devastated and yet so safe and cared for. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to stay in their embrace forever and have them love him as parents. 

Draco sat awkwardly in his seat for a few moments just watching them comfort Harry. He wanted to help, he really did, he just didn’t know how to do it. After a short time of indecision Draco approached the small group and placed his right hand on Harry’s right shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He hoped Harry could understand what he was trying to say. Severus and Cissa both smiled in encouragement at him and he felt better knowing that he had done something to comfort Harry even a little.

For the second time in as many days Harry cried himself into a state of exhaustion in Severus’ arms. He felt himself being carried up stairs and laid gently in his bed, a soothing hand smoothed his hair away from his forehead, and a loving kiss was placed above his brow. He drifted off to sleep and welcomed the happy dreams of family and fun that were awaiting him. 

Harry was running in an open field, Draco racing after him, both were laughing excitedly. The sun was shining brightly overhead and everything was saturated in a feeling of peace. As they ran further towards the tree line Harry could just make out two people sitting on the ground having a picnic. He knew it was Severus and Cissa waiting for he and Draco. A family picnic sounded like a great idea to Harry. 

All four of them sat on the picnic blanket eating sandwiches and sharing funny stories. Suddenly Harry felt cold deep inside and the bright sunlight grew dim and overcast. Harry’s spine tingled and he was overwhelmed with fear. He looked over his shoulder into the woods and a looming shadow lurked there. Harry knew, deep inside, that this was Voldemort.

Harry awoke screaming, Draco was sitting on the bed next to him, his face full of worry. Harry launched himself at Draco and hugged him tightly as he struggled to regulate his breathing. Cissa and Severus burst into the room a second later and soon Harry was in her embrace receiving the caring attention of a mother for the first time in his life. 

_____________________________________________________________

Once Harry had settled down and explained the nature of his dream Severus and Cissa spent some time comforting him and explaining that Voldemort had indeed been defeated and that he was no longer in danger. Neither truly believed that the Dark Lord would not return but there was not use in worrying an already emotionally imbalanced child. It was their duty to make him feel safe and loved for the time he was with them. The little family, for that is how they had all begun to think of themselves even if they never said it out loud, was due to head to the zoo for Harry’s birthday the following day. Draco had never been to the zoo, and neither had Harry for that fact, and both boys were quite excited to be heading there in celebration. 

Lunch was soon due and afterwards the adults left the boys to their own devices, no doubt they were spending their time in their room playing games and talking about the next day. While they were thusly occupied Severus and Narcissa sequestered his study for a more serious conversation. The chief topic being her impending divorce. Among purebloods divorce was almost unheard of and was supremely difficult to achieve. Severus had been working diligently to show that Lucius was in fact in breach of his marriage contract. He hoped to present the Wizengamot with a case against Lucius and preserve Narcissa’s reputation. If that didn’t pan out they could simply present evidence against Narcissa and claim that the marriage was void. That was there last resort. 

Delicate memories were collected and stored in vials to be presented later as evidence. Every time Cissa suffered at Lucius’ hand, every time she witnessed him hit Draco, every time he practiced the Dark Arts. 

“I have already made an appointment with the Wizengamot for a week from tomorrow. Lucius will be receiving his summons today and Merlin willing this will all be finished within a fortnight.”

“So soon?”

“Lucius is not the only one with influential friends”

Cissa grinned. Severus was being devious and she would be lying is she said it wasn’t extremely attractive.

_____________________________________________________________

The small family had a quick breakfast and packed up for the day. Harry and Draco were bouncing off the walls and were slowly becoming two of the most annoying young boys in Severus’ opinion. Cissa just enjoyed how happy her boys were and pushed away the feeling of melancholy that threatened to overwhelm her. Lucius, she thought bitterly when she could no longer keep the thoughts at bay, would never have allowed Draco to act in such a way. Children were, at most, to be seen and not heard. Severus pulled her from her thoughts with a warm hand on the small of her back and soon they were off. 

Cambridge, so Harry learned, was where Severus lived and there was a small zoo not too far from Spinner’s End. They apparated to a secluded area, Harry holding Cissa’s hand and Draco holding Severus’, and walked the short distance to the entrance. Draco was quite excited to see the kangaroos and lions while Harry was hoping to visit the reptiles and see some snakes. Severus told them at breakfast that the zoo also had a large bird population that included owls, Cissa was quite interested in seeing them herself. The boys were also happy to hear that after they finished at the zoo they would be heading to Diagon Alley for lunch and then Fortescue’s for dessert. 

The zoo was amazing and Harry even liked all of the cool plants. The tiger was his favorite large cat by far, while Draco had to be dragged away from the mongoose lemurs and lions. The snakes were both out of their cases so Harry wasn’t able to see them but Draco convinced Severus to let them visit the pet shop in Diagon Alley so Harry could see the snakes there. It was Harry’s birthday after all. Cissa spent most of her time with the birds, cooing over the adorable barn owlets. Severus would never admit it to anyone, except maybe Cissa, but he really thought the baby owls were cute but his favorite was also the lions. 

Severus and Cissa were both nervous to be seen in Diagon Alley together knowing that Lucius would react badly to such an occurrence. Though if they were lucky he would still be angrily fuming about his impending divorce and would attempt to save face. Even so, if Lucius did make an appearance Severus knew that Cissa could take care of herself, she was a powerful witch, and Severus could easily handle Lucius if it came to that. 

Their fears were unfounded however as they spent the whole afternoon unbothered in Diagon Alley. Things were going so well that Severus had even been indulgent and purchased Harry a snake for his birthday. When Cissa reminded him that students were only permitted one pet Severus simply replied that the snake was Harry’s pet and the owl, whom Harry called Hedwig, was more of a family owl. Harry had beamed at this, more pleased with being given a family for his birthday than anything else. His black garden snake travelled to Fortescue’s and then home wrapped securely around Harry’s left wrist. 

_____________________________________________________________

Two weeks after Harry’s birthday, on August 13th Severus and Narcissa took the two boys with them to the Ministry. Harry was fascinated with everything around him and was also curious as to why they were going there. He had heard talk of divorce proceedings or something of the like but neither of the adults gave the boys much information. Nevertheless Harry knew something emotional and monumental was happening because Narcissa held on to Draco’s hand very tightly and Severus kept his arm wrapped securely around Narcissa’s waist. Not to be left out, Harry was also firmly held by Severus’ hand on his shoulder, confidently guiding the group to their destination. 

The lift was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced before. It looked like a regular muggle lift but when you told it where you wanted to go it moved in any direction it wanted to get you to your destination. Harry’s head was still spinning and his stomach hadn’t quite settled when he and Draco were being shuffled out and led down another corridor. A door stood at the end of the hall, its dark brown paint was peeling, and the brass door knob was tarnished. Next to the door a small plaque read, “Misuse of Muggle Artifact Office- Mister Arthur Weasley, Head of Department”. 

“Mum…” Draco broke the silence that had enveloped them from the moment they exited the floo. “Why are we here? At the Weasley office?” Harry could tell that Draco didn’t have a high opinion of Mister Weasley. He could also tell based on Draco’s tone of voice that this opinion was one given to him by his father. Draco had tried to sound respectful but some of the practiced disgust laced his voice. 

Narcissa turned and pulled both Draco and Harry by their shoulders so they stood next to each other, facing her. “Now boys,” her voice was soft and controlled, not like it had been before when she was just as boisterous and loud as the rest of them. “Severus and I must meet with the Wizengamot soon and Mister Weasley has graciously agreed to keep you boys occupied. He has many fascinating things in his office and I’m sure he’d love to quiz you on them Harry.” Harry nodded seriously while Draco frowned. “I expect you both to behave yourselves and when this is all finished we’ll go home and celebrate. What do you think? It’ll be up to you both to think up something good for supper.” She smiled tightly, her eyes crinkling with unshed tears. 

Harry very suddenly found himself sharing in a tight and desperate hug with Draco. The boys looked at each other before silently agreeing to return the hug. The boys wrapped the woman in their embrace trying to comfort her as best as possible. Severus solemn and deep voice interrupted the tender moment. 

“My love, I’m afraid you must leave the boys for the time being. The sooner we go the sooner we can return.” She released them and once again they were being held securely in a pair of loving arms, this time Severus’. In the next moment Harry was being introduced to a man with a shocking amount of red hair on his head and the people who were the closest things to parents he’d ever had left through the lift.


	7. Trials and Transformative Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa and Severus seek closure

Mister Weasley was very nice. He spoke in a kind voice, always wore a smile, and seemed totally chuffed to have two young boys taking up what little space he had left in his office. He immediately gave them each a licorius wand and told them excitedly about his seven children. Four of his children, all sons, would be at Hogwarts with them, and his youngest Ron was to start as a first year in two weeks, same as them. He talked for a long time, trying to coax them into conversation, but both boys were preoccupied with things happening in another part of the Ministry.  After a time he seemed to pick up on their negative emotions and sat silently in thought. 

 

Both Harry and Draco were lost in thought when Mr. Weasley sat forward in his chair, his hands on his knees, and smiled at them. “Well boys, I have just the ticket. Follow me.” He smiled broadly when he stood and gestured with his hand. They were desperate for a distraction so both popped up and followed after. 

 

Down the corridor, up and diagonal in the lift, and down two more corridors, Mr. Weasley and the boys stopped in front of another door. Unlike the one that held the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, this door was a sleek and shiny lime green, somewhat difficult to look at, and had a rather large plaque to the side. Harry couldn’t make out what it said because it was also so shiny it hurt his eyes. They stood outside of the door for a while, or at least it felt like a while, before it swung open on its own and Mr. Weasley led them through. 

 

Whatever Harry was expecting, a stuffy office perhaps, this was nothing he could have ever imagined. The room was immense and filled with shelves upon shelves going on forever. The whole place was filled to the brim with artifacts and smelled of dust and smoke. There was a faint ticking sound coming from Harry’s left and a deep whirring from somewhere in front of him. The lights overhead flickered and cast the whole place in odd shadows, completely at odds with the shiny, new-looking door and plaque. 

 

Mr. Weasley was watching the boys closely, they seemed confused but also in awe. “This,” he gestured around him drawing their attention, “is the Ministry storeroom. This is where we keep the less dangerous stuff the Ministry confiscates from witches and wizards. You can’t wander too far from me, some things in here are still dangerous, but why don’t you two explore a little?” With one last smile and a light chuckle to himself he watched as Draco and Harry ran down separate ailes excitedly looking at the strange things on the shelves. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The Wizengamot called to order mere minutes after Severus and Cissa entered the chamber. All of the seats in the observation section were full and Lucius was nowhere to be seen. Privately Cissa hoped that he would refuse to show and she would be granted a divorce with little fuss from him. But just as the presiding minister was calling everyone to order the double doors that led to the questioning floor opened and Lucius made his grand entrance, a smartly dressed wizard striding in behind him. Her heart dropped at the sight and Severus squeezed her hand in comfort. 

 

“Lord Malfoy, you are late to these proceedings, we will not allow further disruptions, am I understood?” The presiding minister was a brave man, to be sure, but he was also a muggle-born with little care for Lucius blood status. She knew her husband wouldn’t appreciate being told what to do by such a man but she was quite pleased with the turn of events.

 

Lucius pasted on his most charming smile and directed it at the man. “Of course minister, please forgive me. I was waylaid by an associate of mine in the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Auror Robards was difficult to shake, you understand I’m sure.” Severus forced himself to keep from rolling his eyes at Lucius’ blatant name dropping. He was already trying to exercise his influence and the proceedings hadn’t even begun. 

 

“That will be all from you for the time Lord Malfoy, have a seat.” The presiding minister was unimpressed, this gave Severus and Cissa hope that they would receive a fair trial. 

 

A bang of the gavel silenced the murmurs in the chamber. “I call to order the trial of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy on the order of divorce due to breach of marriage contract on this day August 13th. Minister Gregory Limpet presiding.” He set down his gavel and picked up a scroll of parchment. After a brief perusal of whatever he had written there he turned his attention to Severus. “Master Snape, you are also named on this form as a witness and complainant. Is that correct?”

 

Severus cleared his throat. “Yes minister, that is correct. I have also brought evidence in the form of memories, both from Lady Malfoy herself and her son, Draco.”

 

Minister Limpet nodded. “Very well. We will begin by hearing testimony as to the breach of contract as placed forth by Lady Malfoy, as well as testimony in defence from Lord Malfoy. After the primary complainant and defendant have testified we will hear from Master Snape as a witness, we will view the memories at that time as well. Lord Malfoy has named no witnesses in his defence and can call none at this time without previous notice to all parties.” He looked at Lucius gravely. “I will not tolerate theatrics in this court from either party.” Lucius sneered at the minister before he could catch himself. 

 

“Let us begin. The Wizengamot calls forth Lady Narcissa Malfoy.” 

 

Cissa stood on wobbly legs, and with one last squeeze to her hand from Severus, made her way to the seat in the middle, facing the Wizengamot. 

 

“Lady Malfoy, do you swear on your magic to speak only what is true?” The tingle of magic pricked at her skin and made her scalp break out in goose pimples. She was being magically bound to true testimony, not as powerful as veritaserum as it couldn’t compel you to tell the truth, but it would alert the caster to dishonesty. Cissa had no reason to lie and this act of magic actually set her mind at ease. 

 

“I swear on my magic to speak only what is true.” Her voice was firm and strong, she sat straighter in her seat and looked Minister Limpet in the eye. She trusted the man before her to do what was right. 

 

“Very good Lady Malfoy. You may begin. Please state for the court why you find your marriage to be void and your husband to be in breach of contract.”

 

“Minister for the past seventeen years I have been married to Lucius Malfoy and I was betrothed to him for six years before that when my father and his father signed a betrothal contract on our behalf. I was thirteen when my father signed that contract with no say in who I married or when. I met Lucius the day of our betrothal announcement and we were married eight days later. The night of our wedding was the first time we were alone with each other and-” here her voice broke, she wiped away an arrant tear, “and he was unnecessarily cruel even then. Over the course of our marriage I suffered physical and mental abuse which only worsened after each of my miscarriages.” The men and women of the Wizengamot looked at her with sympathy at this. Children were cherished in the wizarding world because birth rates were so low. The loss of any child was mourned greatly. 

 

“After I became pregnant with Draco and the pregnancy progressed to a stage my previous ones had not Lucius became kinder, in a sense, but made it very clear that I was to give him a son or he would make me regret that this pregnancy had not ended as well.” She hiccuped a sob and pulled her hand to cover her mouth. “When Draco was born he had a twin.” A gasp went through the chamber. No one had heard of this second Malfoy child. She could practically feel Lucius’ anger rolling off of him behind her. “My beautiful girl. I was so afraid of what Lucius would do but I was weakened by the birth of the twins and the house elves are loyal to Lucius. I had only held her for a few moments when he arrived. He took one look at the precious babe in my arms before he ordered the house elf to take her away. I never saw her again after that.” She began crying in earnest, longing for Severus to comfort her. 

 

“Lady Malfoy, you may take some time to compose yourself. Proceed when you are ready.” 

 

After several minutes of crying and a number of conjured tissues she was ready to continue. “Minister I am ready.” He nodded once more. “After Draco was born my husband made no more demands to the marriage bed and I experienced the first bit of peace in my marriage. However, it wasn’t long before the beatings, curses, and emotional abuse began again. As Draco got older Lucius began to do the same to Draco. He claimed it was to make his son strong but all it did was instill fear. My son trembles when he hears Lucius, he begs to be kept from him, and he hates that he has to call Lucius father. Two summers ago Draco accidentally broke a vase in the reception room, he was only nine years old Minister and still prone to bouts of clumsiness, when Lucius discovered him crying over the base he beat him with his cane. Draco was unconscious for three days and when he awoke he had no memories from the past week, including the incident.”

 

“I believe that all of this is enough to justify a divorce on the grounds of safety but that is not what you have applied for Lady Malfoy. It is part of your claim but breach of contract is listed as the primary, you have yet to present testimony to this effect.”

 

“Minister, I believe that the denial of the marriage bed is listed as breach, as is termination of heirs. My daughter was born first and was therefore the rightful heir to the Malfoy line. Moreover, Lucius has conducted numerous affairs during our marriage and has at least one bastard that I am aware of. All of these are proof of breach of contract.” 

 

Minister Limpet nodded. “Thank you Lady Malfoy, you may return to your seat. The Wizengamot calls forth Lord Lucius Malfoy.”

 

Lucius strutted up to the seat after the snivelling man next to him whispered something in his ear. Lucius gave the same oath Narcissa had and then began his own testimony. 

 

“Minister,” his voice dripped with condescension, “you have just heard my Lady wife speak of things that are private between us. That is a breach of the privacy clause in our marriage contract. She accuses me of carrying on affairs when you see her here sitting beside a man who is not her husband. Clearly this is proof that it is she who is in breach of contract. Given her breach and my status as head of house I petition the court to grant me sole custody and rights over my son and heir, Draco Malfoy.” 

 

Narcissa gasped and held Severus’ hand in a vise grip. 

 

Minister Limpet simply raised his brow at Lucius. “Lord Malfoy, you offer no defense to her allegations of abuse, both physical and mental, extramarital affairs, and infanticide?” 

 

Lucius shrugged regally. “I ask only that the Wizengamot consider what they see before them. Which of us has slandered the other? Which of us has brought a paramour?”

 

Severus was seething inside but remained composed on the surface. He was to give testimony next, he knew Lucius was avoiding the oath of honesty as best as possible, and he knew his evidence was enough to get them a divorce granted and possibly charges brought against Lucius. 

 

Minister Limpet spoke again. “Lord Malfoy, if you have nothing further to say you are dismissed back to your seat.” Lucius stood and bowed before heading back to the greasy wizard he came with. As he passed them he sent a look of pure venom and smirked in triumph. 

 

Finally Severus was called to give evidence. He had presented several vials of memories to the court the day before for review and authentication so all he had left to do was testify. Once his oath was given the minister asked him simply to tell his part of the story. 

 

“Minister Limpet, I have known Severus and Narcissa since I was fifteen years old. I was granted an apprenticeship with Lord Abraxas Malfoy during the summer after my fifth year and met the newly wed couple at that time. Lucius and I quickly became friends but it was Narcissa I spent most of my time with. During this time I witnessed the numerous beatings and curses Lucius inflicted on his wife and treated several of her injuries myself. When I was nineteen and no longer working for Lord Malfoy I reported my concerns to the MLE but was told by Auror Rosier that it was none of my concern. I learned later that Auror Rosier was Narcissa’s cousin and a good friend of Lucius’.

 

“It became clear to me over time that Lucius was using his connections within the Ministry to keep his wife trapped in a dangerous marriage. I did all I could to protect and support Narcissa but I could not prevent Lucius from hurting her totally. When Draco was born I was called to Malfoy Manor to treat Narcissa and examine the boy. I found him to be in good health if a little small for a newborn babe but Narcissa was inconsolable. Finally I was able to calm her enough to hear of her daughter and what she feared had befallen her. It wasn’t until years later that Lucius trusted me enough to share his side of the tale. Once the girl child had been wrested from her mother’s arms she had been left in the heather on the grounds and succumb to exposure. When I asked Lucius why he had done this he laughed at me as if I were simple minded. ‘It is the old ways I aim to keep Severus,’ he said, ‘and the old ways knew how to take care of unwanted burdens.’ I have presented this memory to the court. You will see from the memory that I also became physically ill after this encounter, I apologize for the image in advance. 

 

“After some time I saw that Narcissa no longer bore the marks of abuse and went to her to ask what had changed. Lucius was no longer sharing her bed and had begun to ignore her. This did not last as with the fall of Lord Voldemort,” many shuddered at this pronouncement, “Lucius became enraged that his master had been defeated. It was that Halloween night when Draco was just one year old that Lucius first used a curse on the child. It was a babe that defeated his lord and it was a babe that Lucius took his anger out on. Narcissa received a beating that prevented her from leaving the manor for quite some time and Draco experienced tremors for weeks after. Lucius showed no remorse and even boasted about it to his associates. You also have this memory in your collection of evidence.

 

“Lucius has accused Narcissa of having an extramarital affair. I will grant that emotionally Cissa and I have been carrying on an affair but because of the terms of her marriage it has never been physical. Cissa is not in breach of her contract on this grounds. He has also accused her of breaching a privacy clause but the Wizengamot supersedes this clause when it petitions for testimony in a divorce proceeding. Once again Cissa is not in breach of contract. It is also worth note that Lucius has avoided answering directly whether he is guilty of the charges brought against him. I have brought with me every memory in relation to the accusations, these were collected from Lady Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and myself. I believe the Wizengamot will find them sufficient. Thank you.”   
  


With Severus’ testimony concluded he was given leave to return to Cissa’s side, Lucius glare following him the whole way. A court attendant appeared through a small door hidden beneath the Wizengamot stands and brought with him a rack filled with vials and a special object that looked like a mirror but would project the memories onto it like a screen. 

 

Each vial was poured onto the mirror in turn, each more awful than the last. The whole court saw as Lucius beat his wife and son countless times, they saw him boast of his murderous deeds (both of muggles and his own daughter), they saw him flaunt his affairs in front of Severus (bragging of his appeal and the strapping son he had somewhere in France), they watched as Narcissa did, helpless to stop her husband from beating her precious child. Dark magic, cursed artifacts, and acts of bribery were all on display. Lucius had offered up no defence, no witnesses, no evidence. It seemed Lucius had gambled on being more powerful that Severus. He had underestimated the other wizard in his desire to see Cissa free of him. 

 

The Wizengamot dismissed them to consider the evidence and present a verdict. Twenty minutes later, far faster than any other trial Severus had witnessed, they were being called back in the chamber. Once they had found their seats and the gavel was once again banged Minister Limpet rose from his seat. 

 

“The Wizengamot finds this day August 13th that in light of all testimony and evidence presented that Lady Narcissa Malfoy is within her rights to petition for a divorce on the grounds of breach of contract. According to our laws Lady Black is entitled to half of all assets and properties held by the Malfoy estate and full custody of her son and heir Draco Black. Based on evidence presented the court also finds Lucius Malfoy to be in violation of several laws and he will be taken into custody at this time until formal charges may be presented later today. Lady Black and Master Snape, we ask that you present yourselves to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to file charges as soon as you leave this chamber. Auror Robards, please take Lord Malfoy to a holding cell.” 

 

The auror Lucius has just claimed to be good friends with walked forward and with a wave of his wand had him in chains and was leading him out. “Lady Black, it is with great pleasure that I grant you your divorce and restore to you your freedoms. As of the pronouncement of this court your marriage is dissolved and you and your son have been moved from the Malfoy family roll to the Black family roll in the Department of Familial Archives. In the event of another marriage or adoption you will have to report to that Department for processing. Good day.” The entire Wizengamot filed out as one leaving Cissa and Severus alone in the chamber with their thoughts. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The small top spun continuously in Harry’s hand, never once did it topple, not even when he flicked it. Harry couldn’t understand why such a thing had been confiscated. Draco was next to him tinkering with an alarm clock that appeared to have been altered to give whoever used it very pointed insults. Again, that was strange but not something Harry would consider criminal. When they asked Mr. Weasley why these things were in here he told them that anything that was charmed and then sold to muggles had to be brought here. It was part of keeping the two worlds separate and keeping magic a secret. That made a sort of sense but Harry thought muggles would just find the objects fascinating or novel, not magical. 

 

They spent almost an hour exploring the room before a paper airplane whizzed by and hovered around Mr. Weasley’s head. He quickly read it and smiled. “Looks like it’s time to head back boys. Your parents, er, guardians will meet us at my office. Draco, put that back before we leave, I don’t want you in trouble because you took off with a pair of enchanted socks.” Harry looked at Draco who smiled guiltily and put the offending garments back on the shelf. What a strange place Harry thought. 

 

Through the corridors and down the lift they went and once again found themselves at the door with the peeling paint. Harry was nervous to see them again, he hoped everything went well with the Wizengamble, uh, Wizengamot. Harry didn’t know how wizarding law worked but if it was like British law he knew from what he’d overheard a friend of his aunt say that divorces were bloody hard to get. He needn’t have worried however because once they walked in he could see Severus and Cissa holding onto each other with smiles on their faces. The adults turned to look when they heard the door open and opened their arms for the boys. Harry and Draco wasted no time in rushed forward and receiving their welcoming embrace. 


	8. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco make their way to Hogwarts for the first time in their lives.

The last two weeks of August passed by in a blur of laughter and filling meals. Harry and Draco had never been so happy and were excited to be starting at Hogwarts. They had both pestered the adults with numerous questions about how they were sorted into their houses, if it was true they had to battle a troll as Fred and George Weasley claimed, if there was a chance they would be rejected from the school. Beyond assuring the boys they would not be rejected Cissa and Severus had been unwilling to answer any of their questions. They simply said that they would see when they got there and that part of the wonder of Hogwarts was its mystery. 

 

Despite the tight lipped adults and teasing older siblings, Ron, Harry, and Draco were filled with nothing but nervous excitement. So much had changed for both boys that they had little time to truly think about being just regular nervous. That day at the Ministry, which felt like forever ago, Cissa had explained to both of them, though mostly Draco, that he was now a Black and no longer had to worry about his father. Draco had been so happy he’d cried in his mother’s arms before proceeding to cry in Severus’. Harry had also cried in happiness for his friend though he was not as emotional as Draco and felt no need to receive a hug of his own. 

 

This was their last dinner at Spinner’s End, Cissa and Severus would be moving to Hogwarts the next day as well, apparating there as soon as they had seen the boys off. Harry was happy his new sort-of family would be there with him but he also didn’t know what to think about everything that had happened. At dinner that night he thought about seeing Cissa at Hogwarts, apparently married professors often took their spouses and younger children with them, though the young children were not permitted on school grounds. Would she be happy to see him there? What would she call him? What would he call her? Lady Black? Mrs. Snape? He didn’t know. He knew what he wanted to call her but he felt that it was maybe inappropriate. He had no idea how parents worked, did you just call them mum one day? Cissa wasn’t his parent, would she find it awkward? These thoughts swirled around and around in his head until he and Draco were dismissed from the table to spend their time before bed as they wished. 

 

Severus watched the boys go and reached over to lay his hand on top of Cissa’s. Nine days they had been married, nine days he could finally call her his bride, and nine days since Draco was officially adopted into the Snape family through a bit of complicated blood magic. Everything that belonged to Severus would one day belong to Draco and he couldn’t be more pleased. However, it wasn’t his wife or now-son that he was thinking about. It was the other boy who now called his house home. He could tell Harry was preoccupied all through dinner. He saw the say the boy looked at Draco every time he referred to Severus as “dad”. Was it longing he saw in Harry’s eyes? He thought so. He had seen it before when Draco had cried in Cissa’s arms. 

 

Cissa looked at her husband after Harry had turned the corner on the landing and was finally out of sight. She could see that he was thinking the same thing she had. Always with a plan, her husband. What could have possibly come up with in regards to Harry? She knew it wouldn’t be as simple as with Draco, Harry didn’t have a living parent with full custody the way Draco did. As far as Cissa knew Harry’s guardianship belonged to his muggle relatives and Cissa had heard nothing but terrible things about them from both Harry and Severus. Her boy, her Harry was scared of them. She raised an eyebrow at Severus requesting that he speak his mind. 

 

“I was thinking, my love, that I would step out for a little while before it gets to late. I have an errand to run in Surrey.” He smirked at her. 

 

“Oh is that right?” She smiled back at him, her face equally mischievous. “Well, if that is the case perhaps you should take this scroll with you. I think it would be most useful.” It was Severus’ turn to raise an eyebrow at her. She simply raised her hand and wandlessly summoned a scroll from the sitting room. 

 

“I find it unbelievably attractive when you make such displays of magic.” Cissa giggled and handed the scroll to Severus. He had only been reading it for a moment when they were interrupted by their son. 

 

“Um, can I talk to you for a moment?” Severus looked up from the scroll and motioned for Draco to sit opposite himself and Cissa, the same seat he occupied at dinner. “It’s about Harry.” His parents shared a look he couldn’t discern the meaning of. 

 

“What about Harry my dear?” Cissa’s voice was light and her eye sparkled with some secret understanding.

 

“Well, you see, last night he had another nightmare.” This was not what either of his parents were expecting. “He was crying out for his parents, it was awful. When I went to wake him up he cried out again but this time he said your names. I- I was just wondering…” He could seem to voice his thought. Cissa reached over and patted his hand and gave an encouraging smile. “You see, I was thinking about how Harry doesn’t have parents, he doesn’t even talk about his other family members and, well, I was just wondering if, if you, if you were going to keep him!” The last bit of his sentence was rushed and he looked down, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. “I know,” he stressed the word, “that you can’t keep him like a pet but well, I was adopted by Severus and now he’s my dad, and I was just hoping you would do the same thing for Harry. He needs a family and I wouldn’t mind a brother.” 

 

Cissa had never been more proud of her little dragon than she was in that moment. Her heart was soaring and with a glance at Severus she could tell he felt the same. Draco looked up from his lap to see his parents looking at him, his mother was smiling and his father had a very serious look on his face. He hoped he didn’t say anything wrong. Before he could retract his statement his father handed him the scroll he was holding. He looked at it in confusion. 

 

“Go ahead Draco, read it. Your mother and I were just discussing the contents of that scroll and I’d like to hear your thoughts.” 

 

Draco nodded and unfurled the scroll in his hands. At the top in very ornate lettering were the words, “ _ Dissolution of Parental Rights or Transfer Thereof”.  _ Those were very big and important looking words and Draco didn’t really understand what he was reading. He looked up and his parents were smiling at him so he continued on. 

 

_ Pursuant to the Wizarding Law of 1835 in regards to orphaned wizards in the care of non-magical relatives Master Severus Snape and Lady Narcissa Black Snape petition for full custody and parental rights of the minor Harry James Potter. Current Parental rights are held, as stated, by muggles Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley. If all parties are signed below they certify their willingness to see the transfer of Parental Rights and all familial wards therein. Completed forms should be returned to the Department of Familial Archives with the applicable filing fee.  _

 

_ Signed,  _

 

_ Gertrud Brocklehurst _

_ Department of Familial Archives- Head of Adoption and Magical Bondings _

 

_ Attached: Form required for blood adoption processing for a minor and updated familial scroll form. See attached list for applicable fees. _

 

Draco gulped. “You’re going to adopt Harry?” His parents nodded and he grinned. “That’s fantastic! He’s going to be so excited! Have you told him?”

 

“No,” Severus took the scroll from his sons hands before he crushed it in his excitement. “His muggle relatives are not easy people to convince and I didn’t want to tell him if they wouldn’t release him from their guardianship. I ask that you not mention this to him until it is official.”

 

Draco nodded. “Okay dad, I can do that. When are you going to talk to his muggle relatives?”

 

“I’m leaving right now, please go up to your room and make sure yours and Harry’s things are prepared for tomorrow. I will come and check on you both when I return.”

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


Severus stepped out of his home and walked down the path to the apparation point before disappearing and landing on his feet with a pop. The alleyway behind Mrs. Figg’s house was just as musky as it had been the day Severus took Harry from this place. He hoped he would never have to see it again after tonight. He made quick work of the short distance between the alley and Number Four. He took several calming breaths, pulled the scroll from his pocket, and rang the bell. He could hear heavy footsteps from inside and the tv was turned down.

 

The door opened a crack and Severus came face to face with a large blonde child, this must be Dudley. Severus had little time to look at the terribly spoilt child before the door was wrenched open further and Petunia was standing before him, her face set in a deep scowl.

 

“What are you doing her freak?” Her voice was a harsh whisper, her eyes darting around the whole time she stood at her door. “You haven’t brought the boy back here have you?” 

 

A deep breath in and out was all it took to calm himself. “No I have not. I came to give you this to sign and then I will leave and you will never need to see myself or Harry again.” She ripped the scroll from his hands and angrily read it over. 

 

“Are you serious? You wish to  _ adopt _ the child? Why? He’s nothing but trouble.” She sneered at him derisively. 

 

“Then you will have no problem signing over parental rights to myself and my wife.” She sneered again at the word wife before she looked to Dudley. 

 

“Dudikins please go and fetch mummy the pen from the table just down the hall.” The table wasn’t far but clearly Petunia didn’t trust Severus enough to turn her back on him. Merlin forbid he pushed his way into her home while her back was turned. Dudley made quick work of his task and returned to his mother. He was being particularly well behaved so she would send him away and he could enjoy watching whatever was happening, happen. Petunia scrawled her name on the bottom of the form and handed it back to Severus. He looked and saw that she had signed for both herself and her husband. “Vernon won’t want to see something like this in our home, he’s given me legal rights to do whatever is necessary regarding the Potter boy.” Severus nodded, his stomach turning sour in the way they were treating Harry. “He’s your problem now.” With that she slammed the door in his face.

 

Severus could admit that while it had been unpleasant it had gone much smoother than he expected. He glanced at his watch fob, it was almost closing time at the Ministry. If he was quick enough he could file the petition tonight and all would be completed by the end of Harry’s first week at Hogwarts. A brisk walk and a loud pop later and Severus was quickly walking through the Ministry, as scroll and three galleons in his hands, and a pep in his step. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Since the boys needn’t be to King’s Cross until just before eleven and the family would be apparting they had plenty of time in the morning to relax. They had a delicious breakfast of waffles and fruit (Draco’s favourite) and bacon and fried eggs (Harry’s) and plenty of coffee (Severus’ favourite). The clock had just struck nine when there was a light tapping at the dining room window. Accustomed to the sound after his month at Spinner’s End, Harry made his way to let the post owl in. The owl in question was a tawny brown owl with a leather collar on its neck which bore the mark of the Ministry, something Harry had also become accustomed to. He removed the scroll from its foot and gave it a treat and a pet before it flew off back through the window. 

 

Harry rejoined the others and passed the scroll to Cissa who was nearest to him. The scroll was addressed to both her and Severus and Harry assumed it was more to do with their recent dealings with Lucius and criminal charges. Harry and Draco were both morbidly fascinated with the process and ate up all of the information they could get. Draco seemed to relish the idea that Lucius was finally getting his due reward for his bad deeds. With each new development Harry found a new reason to hate the man he had never met. 

 

He and Draco had just begun a game of gobstones in the sitting room when Severus and Cissa walked in holding hands. Harry thought nothing of it but Draco seemed distracted by the arrival of his parents. 

 

“Is that what I think it is?” Draco’s voice was hopeful and tense. This finally drew Harry’s attention from the marbles before him and he looked over to the couple sitting on the couch. Cissa nodded in response to Draco’s question. “Well? Is it official?” Harry was becoming increasingly more confused with each of Draco’s questions. “Did they sign? Is it done?”

 

“Is what done?” His curiosity finally won out and Harry wanted to know what was going on. With one last nod from Cissa Draco gave a  _ whoop _ of triumph and turned to Harry before tackling him in a hug. This did nothing to dispel his confusion. His voice was muffled due to Draco’s shoulder partially covering his mouth. “What is going on?”

 

Draco finally climbed off of him, grinning like a loon, before looking over to his parents. 

 

“Harry, that letter we received this morning from the Ministry was an official notice from the Department of Familial Archives. Do you remember what that department is for?” Cissa’s voice was also happy even though she looked like she wanted to cry. 

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered cautiously. What was happening? “That’s where we went when Severus adopted Draco. That’s where the witch performed that spell, the one that made Draco your son.” He directed this last bit to Severus who only nodded. “But why would that make Draco act like that? He already knows he’s been adopted, I thought it was official once the spell was finished.”

 

“It was Harry.” She replied, her voice somehow even happier, though Harry wasn’t sure how. Everyone was smiling at him and it was starting to make him uncomfortable. “This letter wasn’t in regards to Draco, this letter,” she held it up, “was about you.”

 

“Me?” He gasped in shock. “What about me?” She handed him the letter to read. He had never been so anxious to read a letter before. Once he’d read it through twice he looked up with tears in his eyes. 

 

“Really? You- you want to adopt me?” He couldn’t believe it, even if it was the only thing he’d wished for on his birthday, he couldn’t believe it was true. Yet in his hands he held a notarized form stating that Severus and Cissa were now his legal guardians and that they had an appointment at the Ministry in a weeks time to complete the necessary spellwork, just like with Draco. Harry was going to finally have a family, a brother, parents, people who loved him. He began weeping, he was so overwhelmed, and he barely noticed when Draco wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly embrace. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

King’s Cross Station was filled with people hurriedly walking to and fro. Severus led his family quickly through the masses, twin trolleys loaded with their belongings, and stopped in front of Platform 9 ¾. He and Cissa had explained to the boys about the magic barrier separating the platform from the muggle part of King’s Cross but he could tell his sons were nervous. Ciss and he had agreed to take a boy each and cross the barrier together. 

 

“Alright Draco, you and your mother first. Your brother and I will follow.” Harry beamed at him and exchanged a happy look with his brother. It was quite funny and heartwarming to hear Harry use the familial terms as often as possible, coming up with any reason to address his new family by their titles. Cissa placed her left hand on the trolley next to Draco’s right and together they ran swiftly towards the wall and through it to the platform on the other side. 

 

Severus stood next to Harry, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Ready son?” He could have addressed him by name but he would indulge Harry in his new found appreciation for being called such by Cissa and himself. 

 

“I’m ready dad.” Harry smiled and together they also made their way through. The train was already mostly full when the arrived and Cissa was making her final fuss over Draco’s hair and clothes. When Harry and Severus joined them Harry was fused over as well. Unlike Draco he didn’t even pretend to find it embarrassing, instead he relished it. Too soon the train whistle blew and Draco and Harry were pulled into tight embraces with their mother.

 

“Cissa, you will be seeing them tonight at the welcome feast. There is no need for such a show.” 

 

She scowled good naturedly at her husband and then turned back to her boys. “I want you two to be on your best behaviour, your father and I have a little pocket money for the trolley on the train, please share with the Weasley’s, though you don’t have to sit with them. Your father and I will see you tonight, please let us know if anything happens.” 

 

“Okay mum.” Draco hugged her once more before hugging his dad and moving to wait for Harry before boarding the train. 

 

Cissa pulled Harry in for a hug as well. “We’ll be okay mum. I have to go though. See you tonight.” One final squeeze and as he was pulling away he whispered, “love you.” Too nervous to say it loudly. 

 

“Oh my boy,” she smiled, “I love you too.”

 

Harry hugged his dad and then joined Draco on the train. They waved through the window until the platform had disappeared from sight. Together they made their way to find Ron. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Severus had been surprised by how quickly the Ministry had granted he and Narcissa custody of Harry. Though, from what he’d been told by Gertrud when he’d floo called after dropping the boys off at King’s Cross Station, the scroll was able to detect the level of attachment the relinquishing family had to the minor. She said this was to ensure that loving families weren’t forced to give up children based on prejudice or other such things. According to Gertrud the level of disdain detected by the scroll was enough for the petition to be immediately granted. That, and the fame associated with Harry’s name had expedited things. Severus was grateful for that at least. 

 

As he and Cissa settled into his quarters in the dungeons he thought about how much his life had changed in the last two months. It was completely transformed and, he was amazed to admit, he had never been so happy. Cissa was in their sitting room redecorating to her taste, something he was perfectly happy to let her do. The boys room, which had simply been a spare office before, was quickly outfitted with the appropriate furniture thanks to the castle’s house elves, and Severus was happily anticipating the sorting ceremony later that evening. His sons were to be sorted and he was quite excited to see which houses they were put in. 

 

Cissa called to him from the sitting room, her voice tense, causing him to grow concerned. He flicked his wand, setting the clothing he was sorting by hand to finish on its own and joined his wife. She was standing with her back to him, a young wizard in a purple turban was standing in front of her. He was pale and feeble looking, he wrung his hands nervously, and Severus could hear that he had a rather pronounced stutter. This must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Quipple or Quabble, or some such. The real question was, why was Cissa so obviously uncomfortable with him?

 

Severus placed his hand on the small of Cissa’s back and turned to face the other wizard in the room. There was just something off about the man that Severus did not like or trust. Despite this he extended his hand in welcome, hoping to gauge more of the man if he could just delve into his mind. “You are?” The other wizard extended a limp hand and weakly shook Severus’ hand. It was pathetic really. 

 

“I’m Pr- Professor Qu-Quirrell. Pl-Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” His voice was reedy and grated on Severus’ ears. “I just ca-came to introduce myself.” 

 

“Yes well, as you can see we are busy settling in. We will see you at the feast later.” Severus was polite but firm and hoped this wizard would be wise enough to know when he had been dismissed.

 

“O-Of course. Forgive me.” He left quickly, as if he were being chased out, and Severus turned to his wife. 

 

“Did you invite him in?” 

 

Cissa shook her head. “No Severus, I was fixing the colour of the walls in the boys room and when I came back into the sitting room he was standing there. I- there was something unsettling about him, beyond his rude intrusion into our quarters.”

 

“Yes, I felt it too. Albus has requested a meeting with me today after the feast I’ll bring this up with him at that time. For now,” he waved his wand at the door and Cissa could feel the wards activate. This was perhaps an inauspicious start to the new year. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The Hogwarts Express was the first train Harry had ever been on. He happily sat with his brother and Ron in a compartment playing exploding snap and eating too many sweets. They hadn’t been interrupted since the prefects went around telling them how long they had until they needed to change. Their adventure so far had been remarkably uneventful and Harry was grateful to already have two people he knew in his year. He was just about to convince Ron to let him have the other half of his pumpkin pasty when the door to their compartment opened and a bushy head of hair popped in. The young girl attached to the hair smiled at them. 

 

“Hello, you haven’t seen a frog have you? A boy called Neville’s lost one.” A young portly boy was standing behind her, Harry assumed this was Neville.  

 

Draco stood from his seat and presented his hand. “I’m Draco Black Snape.” The girl took his offered hand and startled a bit when he bowed over it.

 

“Um,” she blushed ever so slightly, “I’m Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you.” Draco smiled at her.

 

“This is my brother Harry and our friend Ron Weasley.” Harry waved and Ron just shrugged at her. “We haven’t seen a frog but perhaps I could help you? My dad taught me a locator spell in case I misplace any of my things while at Hogwarts.”

 

“You can work a locator spell?” She seemed excited at the prospect and moved further into the compartment, Neville shuffling in after her. 

 

“Well, it’s worked the few times I’ve tried but that was all for my own things. Hopefully this works for other people’s things.” Draco pulled out his wand and held it confidently in front of himself. He wanted desperately for this to work. This Hermione girl was watching him with anticipation and Neville looked mildly nauseated. Harry and Ron had gone back to their game of exploding snap. 

 

Draco concentrated all of his magic on his wand and held the idea of Neville’s frog in his mind. With the proper wand movement and incantation a stream of pearlescent blue magic erupted from the end of his wand and whizzed through the open door and down the hall. Draco and Hermione rushed after it, Neville wheezing behind them. They stopped at the door to the girls lavatory and with an exchanged glance Hermione burst through the door only to discover the frog sitting patiently in the sink with no notion of the excitement it had caused. Hermione emerged moments later, the frog held firmly away from her body, and presented it to Neville who smiled happily at them and mumbled his thanks before shuffling off. Draco waited while Hermione washed her hands and then they made their way back to his compartment. 

 

Hermione joined them with no real invitation other than Draco’s smile. She liked him immediately and was hoping to have a least one friend at Hogwarts. Her previous school was difficult to fit in to, she wasn’t wealthy, and having all of the odd things happen around her because of magic, meant that Hermione had few if any friends. Already she could tell that Draco and his brother Harry, who had offered her a chocolate frog the moment she sat down next to him, were going to be two of her first in her new world. Ron she wasn’t so sure about but if Harry and Draco liked him she was willing to give him a chance. 

 

After a time the boys got up and went to the lavatory to change into their school robes, Hermione herself had arrived already dressed, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts. She had just been contemplating the many uses of the tracking spell when Draco returned. He smiled at her before he sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke. 

 

“You’re a muggle-born, right?”

 

Hermione had heard that some wizards don’t like muggle-borns but so far Draco and his friends had been really nice to her so she wasn’t too worried. “Yes,” she responded confidently, “my parents are both dentists. Professor McGonagall came to our house to explain everything.”

 

Draco smiled. “I heard she can turn into a cat.” He frowned suddenly. “What’s a dentist?”

 

“They work on teeth.” This answer came not from Hermione but from Harry who was now standing in the doorway to their compartment. “Muggles go to them when they need their teeth fixed. I’ve been a few times myself.” 

Draco nodded but this time Hermione frowned. “Pardon me for asking but, if you are brothers and Draco didn’t know what a dentist was, why have you visited one Harry?”

 

The boys exchanged a happy look. “Well,” again Harry answered, “Draco and I are adopted. I was raised by my muggle relatives until a couple months ago, and Draco was raised by his wizarding parents. His mum and our dad got married and Draco was adopted then. My adoption just came through this morning actually.” Harry beamed at this last fact. He could still hardly believe it was true. 

 

“Oh!” Hermione leaned forward. “You must be Harry Potter then.” She looked sheepish. “Sorry, that was rude, only I just saw your scar and… if you don’t want people to know I’ll keep your secret. I would suggest a glamour charm or muggle makeup to cover your scar though, when your hair moved it was quite obvious.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t mind people knowing who I am, I just wanted to enjoy my time in peace while it lasted. My mum and dad explained that some people would try to treat my differently but that I could just ignore them. Plus, my parents are going to be at Hogwarts so if any one annoys me too bad I can just go to them.” 

 

“And me.” Draco affirmed. 

 

“And you.” 

 

“Your parents will be at Hogwarts? What do they teach?” Hermione moved over to make room for Ron who wasn’t looking before he sat down. He really was a rude boy in her opinion. 

 

“Our dad is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions. Our mum isn’t a teacher but she lives at the castle with dad.” 

 

“Your dad is Severus Snape?” She sounded excited, just like when Draco was about to perform magic. “Did you know he’s the youngest potions master in over a century, maybe even two? Though that depends on which mastering system you judge it on. That’s amazing! Has he taught you any potions?”

 

The brothers exchanged a look. “Well, no, he hasn’t. He didn’t want us to have an unfair advantage.” Draco spoke for them both. “I didn’t know dad was so clever, well I did, but not the thing about his mastery.” 

 

“Me neither. I wonder why he didn’t say anything.”

 

“Maybe he’s too modest?” Hermione offered. 

 

“Maybe.” Though Harry didn’t sound sure, if anything his dad hadn’t said anything because it hadn’t occurred to him to do so. 

 

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station, the four friends scrambled off with the rest of the students and stopped suddenly in their tracks at the sight of a giant. The man was yelling for all of the first years to follow him, and after a moment of hesitation Draco led them toward the giant man and followed his directions. As they approached the boats Harry started feeling nervous. This was all finally happening. In his excitement he grabbed Draco’s hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked over to his brother and they shared a smile before they let go and bound forward, hoping to claim a boat for the four of them. 

 

Hagrid, the giant man, explained that all of their things would be magically transported to whichever house they were sorted into and that they needn’t worry about it. Once they had all scrambled into boats, Draco, Harry, and Hermione in one, Neville, Ron, and blonde girl in another, they moved all on their own. The sky had darkened considerably since they had disembarked from the train and the stars were glittering brightly over head. The small group of eleven years olds were unusually quiet, each of them in awe of what they were seeing, and a gasp rippled through the group when they emerged from a cave and saw Hogwarts for the first time. 

  
The castle was lit up with torches that glinted like gold, the turrets and towers were magnificent, and the whole thing was before a backdrop of sparkling stars. Harry and his friends all shared the same thought,  _ I have never seen anything so beautiful _ . The rest of the journey was spent in silence. 


	9. Sorting Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Ceremony offers some surprises and a mystery unfolds

The first years were instructed to wait in front of the doors to the Great Hall. All of the other years were already seated at the four house tables and the teachers were at the table at the head of the hall. Professor McGonagall greeted them at the entrance and addressed them once they had all quieted down. 

 

“Good Evening First Years and Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and be sorted into your house. These houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The other students in your house will be your compatriots and friends during your seven years here at Hogwarts. We will file in in three rows and I will call out your names. When I say your name you will step forward and sit on the stool at the front of the hall. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted. As soon as you know what house you are in you will take your seat at the appropriate house table. Now, into three lines, yes, yes, that’s good. Alright.” With that she turned and threw open the large doors with a flick of her wrist.

 

The group of First Years followed McGonagall obediently. Harry and the others looked around in awe at the Great Hall. There were candles illuminating the entire place, all of them floating above their heads as if suspended from a string. The ceiling had been enchanted to resemble the night sky, it glittered and glinted with stars. At the head of the hall sat the teachers at a long table and in the middle was a large throne like chair, upon which sat an ancient looking wizard with a beard that reached his knees and a pointy purple hat that matched his robes. Harry craned his neck and saw his dad sitting on the far left of the staff table, his mum right next to him. They caught his eye and smiled encouragingly at him. He nudged Draco with his elbow and nodded towards their parents. Draco gave a little wave. 

 

FInally they were standing in front of a stool with a sad looking wizard’s hat sitting on it. This must be the Sorting Hat. Draco wondered how this hat could know what house he belonged in and how they would know he’d been sorted into? What house would he be in he wasn’t sure. He knew Lucius expected him to be in Slytherin, which he was okay with since it meant he would be in the same house his dad was head of, but it also meant Lucius would get his way and Draco hated that thought. He didn’t think he’d be in Hufflepuff, he couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t super loyal since he’d so easily given up on Lucius and accepted Severus as his dad. Gryffindor maybe, he’d like to be brave. Plus it had the added bonus of making Lucius very angry. Ravenclaw though, that just felt best. Draco loved learning new things, had always valued books, and craved opportunities to learn and grow. Ravenclaw seemed best. He looked over to Hermione, he had a feeling she’d be in Ravenclaw too. At least he hoped so. 

 

The hat began to shuffle on its own and a face appeared in the creases of the hat. It looked like it was glancing around and then it opened its mouth and began to sing. It sang about the four houses and what they valued. Its voice belted out surprising the First Years standing before it. When it finished its face disappeared again.

 

McGonagall turned and faced them, a long scroll in her hands. “First up, Abbott, Hannah.” The blonde girl who had ridden in the same boat as Ron and Neville stepped forward nervously. The ratty hat was lifted up and she took her seat. The second McGonagall set the hat on her head it came back to life. After a few moments it yelled out “Hufflepuff!” and the young girl hopped off of the stool and made her way to the cheering table. McGonagall made her way through the list. 

 

“Granger, Hermione.” Draco looked at his friend as she slowly made her way up the steps to the stool. The hat sat on her head for much longer than anyone else so far. Draco was beginning to worry that his parents had been wrong and some students could be sent home without being sorted. Just when he was feeling really nervous the hat yelled out “Ravenclaw!”

 

She jumped up quickly and rushed over to the Ravenclaw table. Draco and Harry both cheered. More students were sorted, including Neville Longbottom who was sent to Gryffindor. They were getting to the end of the alphabet when Draco was finally called. 

 

“Snape, Draco.” He walked up as confidently as possible, catching his parents eyes and gleaning comfort from their warm smiles. The stool was hard under his bum and he shifted to get more comfortable. A small voice sounded in his head. 

 

“Hmm… Draco Malfoy, or I should say Snape? You are an interesting character. You would do well in Slytherin, though I can see your heart isn’t in it, and Gryffindor is not the place. You are a loyal friend, though you don’t seem to agree, but I have something better in mind. Ravenclaw!” Draco could hear cheering as the hat was pulled from his head. He grinned as he ran to the table and sat down next to Hermione. He was so happy to be in the same house as her and when he looked up the his parents they had only smiles for him. 

 

“Snape, Harry.” The Great Hall grew hushed as his brother made his way up to the stool. Draco worried for him. He had promised to always be there to support him but if Harry was in a different house he didn’t know how he was going to do that. The hat was on Harry’s head for a long time before it sang out its decision. 

 

“Slytherin!”

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The Feast was finished and Severus watched as his sons made their way to their separate houses. He was surprised when Harry was sorted into Slytherin, he had expected to have a Gryffindor on his hands considering Lily and James were both Gryffindors. Evenso, he was happy to have his young son close enough to keep safe. Together Severus and Cissa left the Great Hall and retired to their quarters, Severus was supposed to meet with Albus in a short while and wanted to have a glass of wine with his wife before he headed up to the Headmaster’s office. Just as they were turning the corner towards their rooms they heard the sound of whispered voices. 

 

They stopped in their tracks and listened but Severus could only hear the voices and not what they were saying. Cissa strained to hear as well but couldn’t make out many words. Shortly after they had stumbled upon the odd scene Severus felt his magic tingle as someone tried to bypass the wards he had placed on his rooms. When they were unsuccessful he felt them back away. A shuffling sound was followed by a whispered oath and Severus quickly pulled Cissa back behind a tapestry in the nearest alcove. They watched hidden in the darkness as Professor Quirrell barrelled past muttering to himself. When he was sure Quirrell was gone Severus and Cissa stepped out from the alcove and made their way to their rooms. 

 

“Stay back my dear, I want to ensure he hasn’t laid a trap of some sort.” He waved his wand expertly over the door but could detect nothing amiss. Still, he would feel better if Cissa also checked the door. “Would you please verify as well? You know several spells that I do not.” She nodded and stepped forward. After she had waved her wand several times she stopped. 

 

“Nothing Severus. What-”

 

“Not here. Let’s speak inside.” It wasn’t until they were safely in their quarters and the privacy and safety wards had been erected once more did Severus breathe easy. He was already weary of the DADA professor and now this? He would be asking Albus for an explanation. He would demand one. 

 

“Severus, are our sons in danger here?” Cissa’s concerned voice drew his attention from the door to where she was seated on the settee. “That man will be teaching our boys and he was trying to force his way in here. What is he after?” Fear bloomed on her face, her eyes grew large with worry. “Do you think it’s Lucius?” 

 

Severus sat beside his wife and took her hand in his. “No my dear, I believe this is something else entirely. I am going to speak to Albus, he is already expecting me. I will send a note to Flitwick asking him to check on Draco for us. I want you to go to the Slytherin Common Room and check on Harry. Don’t alert him to anything being wrong, just ask him how his first day has been, if he has seen anything interesting or unusual, if anyone has approached him that made him uncomfortable. I will return here as soon as I am done with Albus.” He kissed her forehead and then swept out of the room. 

 

Cissa made her way to the Slytherin Common Room, securing the wards behind her, and suppressed the urge to bring Harry back to their quarters for the night. She knew he had to make friends in his house and didn’t want to ruin his chances. She steeled herself before stepping in front of the secret entrance and giving the password,  _ felicitas.  _ When she strode in, her head held high and shoulders back, she was doused in the familiar green light of Slytherin House, she took in the polished marble walls, and the large window that looked into the Black Lake. The light of the moon wasn’t strong enough to illuminate the window but she knew in the morning the students would be able to see Grindylows, Merpeople, and the Giant Squid. 

 

A young boy, about fifteen years old, approached her. His voice cracked when he spoke to her, though it was just slightly as he seemed to be on the verge of settling into his baritone. “Mistress Snape, may I help you?”

 

She looked at the young boy, his shiny prefect badge caught her eye. “Yes, what is your name?”

 

“I’m Polux Auriga ma’am. How may I be of service?” Perhaps the boy was being overly polite but she assumed it was just the overreaching tutelage of a pureblood tutor. She smiled at the boy. 

 

“I would like to speak to my son Harry, he’s a first year.”

 

“Of course, I’ll go fetch him.” Cissa waited somewhat impatiently for him to return with Harry. After several long moments Polux emerged from the door that led to the boys dormitories, Harry following close behind. He had a concerned look on his face and Cissa regretted coming and worrying him.

 

“Mum is everything okay?” 

 

She smiled to ease his worries. “Yes Harry, your father and I just wanted to see how you’re settling in.”

 

He smiled back. “Oh, um, well it’s good. Do you maybe want to talk in our rooms?”

 

Cissa was once again concerned that Harry wanted to remove himself from his common room but said nothing as she led her son back to their quarters. 

 

“Is everything alright Harry? Is there a reason you didn’t want to talk in the common room?”

 

Harry rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and shuffled nervously. “Nothing really bad, it’s just something weird happened and I wanted to ask you about it.” Cissa drew Harry to her side and sat down on the sofa with him. 

 

“Tell me Harry, what happened?” He leaned into her side, seeking comfort from her. 

 

“When we were in the Great Hall at dinner my scar hurt pretty bad. It never hurt that way before. It happened again after too, when we were all going back to our common rooms. Professor Quirrell rushed by and my scar hurt again when he was near. I don’t know mum, is it possible he is doing something to me?” He slumped further into her side prompting her to wrap her arm tightly around him. 

 

“I won’t lie to you Harry, it is possible but your father and I will do everything in our power to protect you. I want you to tell us if anything like this happens again. For now, are you making friends? Did you enjoy the feast?” She could feel him relax a little. 

 

“I haven’t made any new friends, well besides Hermione but she’s in Ravenclaw with Draco. There are two boys in my dorm, Crabbe and Goyle, they haven’t been mean but they have been pretending like I don’t exist. It’s weird and kind of ridiculous actually. But Theo he seems nice. He told me he knows Draco but I haven’t been able to talk to him very much because he also knows another boy, Blaise something, and they were catching up. I think it’ll be okay.” Cissa smiled and nodded. “The Feast was good, I really liked the chicken. Pumpkin juice is good too but I think my favourite part was the treacle tart.”

 

“That’s good Harry. I know young Theo and I think you two will get along well. Blaise Zabini, the boy he knows, is a quiet boy but you should try to be friends with him as well.” She hugged him close. “I’m glad you’ve had a good night. If those boys, Crabbe and Goyle, give you a hard time just tell a prefect or your dad. He’s your head of house and even if he wasn’t your dad he’d still want to help you. It’s his job.” 

 

“Okay. Mum I’m starting to feel tired, I’ll head back to the common room now.” 

 

“Alright my dear, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She watched her boy go and waited for her husband to return with news from Albus and word of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with the chapter but after two rewrites this is what I came up with. In the next chapter we'll learn about Draco's first night in Ravenclaw and what Severus and Albus talked about.


	10. Wit beyond measure.... and mystery abounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco settles in, Severus speaks with Albus, and a plan begins to develop

Draco and Hermione walked side by side as they followed their prefect up the moving staircases toward Ravenclaw Tower. He had a feeling the ever shifting staircases were going to prove to be problematic in the future. The portraits clustered on the wall yelled greetings at them and waved merrily. Several students waved back. The steps beneath his feet began to shift and Hermione grabbed his hand to steady herself. He kept a grip on it the whole time they waited for the stairs to shift again and all the way up to the tower. Luckily another prefect had waited for their group to catch up and explained how to get into the common room. 

 

“Welcome First Years to Ravenclaw Tower. My name is Albert Turing and I’m the sixth year prefect. We have a rich tradition of learning that you will all take part in over the next seven years. This eagle here guards the entrance to our common room. In order to gain entry you will need to answer a riddle. The riddle changes every time so memorizing the answer will do you no good. If you get stuck ask for help from another Ravenclaw.” He turned to the Eagle and cleared his throat. “We’re ready.” 

 

The Eagle ruffled its feathers and began to speak. “I have an eye but cannot see. I have a point but cannot think. You may hold me in your hand but must use caution. If you search for me I am hard to find. What am I?”

 

Albert turned to the group of First Years. “Any guesses?” Hermione and Draco both raised their hands quickly. 

 

“Yes?” He gestured for Draco to answer who looked to Hermione apologetically but she just nodded encouragingly at him. 

 

“A needle.” The Eagle jumped aside and behind him an ornate wooden door was revealed. Albert led the group through the door into the common room. He stopped in the middle of the round common room and gestured around. 

 

“To the right are the girls dorms and to the left are the boys. Each room is labeled with the inhabitants names. Your trunks have already been delivered to your rooms. I would suggest getting a good night’s sleep, classes start tomorrow and you’ll be receiving your timetables at breakfast.” He walked through the left side door leaving the First Years to themselves. Many of them wandered around for a brief time before heading to their own dorms but Draco and Hermione lingered. 

 

The common room was impressive and beautiful. Two ornate glass windows looked out to the mountains surrounding Hogwarts, the ceiling was domed and painted to look like the night sky, the stars and swirling galaxies glittering with gold. Bookcases lined every wall, filled with books of all kinds, they couldn’t wait to read them all. The couches were covered in plush blue upholstery, gold thread woven throughout, and tables for studying were surrounded by chairs and held lamps and holders for ink pots and quills. 

 

T ogether they perused the shelves, sharing in the joy they found in books, and as it grew later and later Draco became more and more tired. He looked over at Hermione but she seemed so focused on the books in front of her that he suspected she could stay there all night and not even notice. Just as he was about to alert her to the time a voice sounded from behind them. 

 

“Mister Snape.” Draco and Hermione both turned to look at the source. It was a short man with a bushy beard who looked a lot like he had godlin ancestry. Draco remembered that this was Professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw. “Your parents wanted me to check up on you and see that you’re settling in well. I can see that you have taken time to get acquainted with the bookshelves but might I recommend that you and Miss Granger retire to your rooms and unpack? I’ll let your parents know that you are fitting in nicely.”

 

Before Flitwick could leave Draco asked, “Is everything alright Professor? My mum and dad, they’re okay? They didn’t ask for a specific reason?”

 

“Yes, just the regular concern of parents the first night their children are away. Have a good night.” He left through the portal and it was only then that Draco realized they were all alone in the common room. 

 

“Draco,” he looked over to Hermione, “are you going to bed?” When he continued staring at her she raised an eyebrow. “Draco, is everything okay?”

 

He shook his head. “I don’t know why but I have a bad feeling.”

 

Hermione stepped closer and took his hand in her own. “About what?”

 

Draco looked down at their clasped hands. He didn’t look up when he answered. “I don’t know, I just feel like something is wrong.”

 

She tugged his hand and began leading him to the portal. “Where are you taking me?”

 

She turned back to look at him while still drawing him forward. “Well, your parents live in the castle right?” He nodded confusedly. “Then let’s go and see if there’s a reason you have a bad feeling.” 

 

“You’ll go with me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

_____________________________________________________________

  
  


To say that Severus was annoyed was an understatement. When he’d arrived at the Headmaster’s office Albus had been in the middle of having tea with Professor Quirrell. Severus had simply gritted his teeth to keep his biting comment at bay. 

 

“Ah Severus, good of you to come.” He smiled in that way that always irked Severus. “Please have a seat.” 

 

Unfortunately, the only seat available was next to Quirrell. He reluctantly took his seat. “Did you forget about our meeting Headmaster?”

 

“No, no Severus of course not. However, I would like to take care of some things with both you and Quirinius before we meet separately.” Another suppressed comment from Severus and Albus began their joint meeting. “I want to begin by thanking you Severus for retrieving the Philosopher’s Stone and delivering it to Hogwarts. Final preparations have been completed and the trap is officially set. I also want to thank you Quirinius for securing a troll as well. You do have quite a way with them.” Quirrell stuttered a bashful reply that Severus ignored. “Now that thanks are out of the way I have a few requests.”

 

He took a sip of his tea. “Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. Though, much to my surprise he goes by Snape. I hope to hear the story behind that Severus. Mister Snape, as it is now, may find himself the target of some ridicule from his house mates. I know you will watch after your house Severus, your son in particular, but I ask you Quirinius to also keep an eye out. You know best the effects of Dark Magic and can stop anything unfortunate from happening to Harry.” 

 

“O-of course H-Headmaster.” Severus didn’t think Albus’ little speech warranted a response. 

 

“I must also ask gentlemen that you monitor the third floor corridor. We want to ensure that curious students don’t go snooping about.” Both professors nodded their heads. “Very good. Quirinius I’ll see you in the morning.” 

 

Quirrell nervously left the office with a last backward glance at Severus. When the door was finally closed and enough time had passed Albus spoke again. “Speak your mind Severus, the wards are in place, no one may hear what we are going to discuss.” 

 

“I don’t trust Quirrell. When Cissa and I retired to our rooms after the Feast we saw him attempting to gain access to our private residence. He was talking to himself Before that, when we had just arrived Quirrell let himself into our rooms without our knowledge. If Cissa had not caught him there is no telling what he would have done, what dark curses he could have cast? Cissa is checking on Harry as we speak and Flitwick has assured me he will look in on Draco later tonight. I think it’s possible he was hoping to gain access to the Stone before it was secured. He knew, as did the other three charged with protecting the Stone, that it was my duty to procure it from Gringotts.”

 

“Severus, I believe you when you say you don’t trust him but are you certain Quirinius is up to something nefarious?”

 

“My family could be in danger. All I ask Albus is that you keep a close eye on him. I don’t like that you’ve given him reason to be near Harry but we cannot risk him knowing we suspect something by telling him to stay away.”

 

“Very well Severus. Is there anything else? Perhaps you’d like to share with me how you came to have a wife and two sons over the summer?”

 

“Another time perhaps. For now I must return to my wife. Good night Headmaster.” 

 

“Severus,” he stopped before he reached the door. “I will keep watch over your sons. I trust your instincts on this, all I ask is that you not do anything without consulting me first.”

 

“I’ll try.” With that he left.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Severus had just finished telling Cissa about his meeting with Albus when they felt the wards activate and admit someone into their rooms. He knew that only two other people in the castle had access through the wards so he assumed it must be either Draco or Harry. Cissa and Severus exited their room and when they entered the sitting room were met with the sight of their son Draco holding the hand of a young girl with a head of crazy, curly brown hair. When he saw his parents he dropped her hand but they still stood close together. 

 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape, I’m Hermione Granger. I’m Draco’s friend.” The girl stepped forward and held out her hand. Cissa grasped it first. 

 

“Please call me Cissa dear. Not that I’m not happy to meet you but what brings you and my son here so late at night?”

 

“Um, well, Cissa Professor Flitwick came to see how Draco was doing and he said he had a bad feeling. I suggested we come here to see if everything was okay.” Cissa looked from the young girl to her son who was standing several feet away looking sheepish.

 

“Draco?” Severus was curious about his son’s feeling and wanted an explanation. 

 

“It’s like she said dad, when Professor Flitwick said you asked him to check on me I just, I don’t know how to explain it, I just  _ knew _ something wasn’t quite right. Hermione noticed, though I’m not sure how, and brought me here. Is, is everything okay dad?”

 

Draco had given him quite a bit to think about, though he didn’t seem to know it, but Severus’ first priority is to comfort him. “Your feeling was not entirely wrong Draco. Nothing bad has happened, to your mother, brother, or I, but something strange has occurred and I must ask you to be vigilant. You too Miss Granger since you seem to be involved already. Your mother and I have had two strange interactions with Professor Quirrell. I don’t know why, or what he is about, but I am asking you to stay aware of your surroundings, come to me if anything odd happens, and please keep whatever we discuss between us in this room. Harry doesn’t know yet. I want to be able to tell him myself.”

 

“Sir, are you saying that Professor Quirrell is dangerous?” He looked over to the young girl. She had a curious look on her face. He could tell this young girl took the authority given to professors seriously. “Shouldn’t we report him to the authorities?”

 

“Not at this time Miss Granger. Right now all we are some concerning interactions and suspicion. If Professor Quirrell is up to something alerting authorities too soon could give him time to cover his tracks. Normally I would be hesitant to share such information with ones so young but as I cannot be in all places at once, and you have already made friends with my sons, I am trusting you.” He looked back to Draco. “Both of you.”

 

“We won’t say anything Professor.” Hermione held out her hand for him and he shook it, the tingle of an oath running up his arm. Miss Granger was a powerful witch, of that he was sure. 

 

“Very well Miss Granger, Draco, I think it would be best if Cissa escorted you back to your common room and you get some sleep.” Draco hugged his father good night and then he and Hermione followed his mum out the door.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

In his private quarters Quirinus Quirrell unwrapped his turban and dread filled settled in his gut. 

 

“You must be more careful from now on Quirrell.” He shuddered at the sound of the voice. “We cannot risk the boy or his minders discovering our plan. You have been too careless.”

 

“I’m sorry master, I will do my best from now on. The Headmaster has given me the perfect opportunity to get closer to the boy and Snape. This is just what we needed. If we can discover what the other tasks are, the other traps protecting the Stone, then we can claim it for ourselves.” 

 

“I will not accept failure Quirrell.” 

 

“Of course Master.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this one right after the other because I like the idea of having both Draco's and Harry's first nights posted so close together.


	11. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes some new friends, a plan is formed, and classes finally begin.

After his conversation with his mum the night before he’d made an effort to talk to both of them. Theo was really cool, he had one older brother and one younger sister. Harry found out that Theo and Draco had actually spent a lot of time together when they were little but after Theo’s sister Georgiana was born Lucius told him they couldn’t see each other any more. Harry thought this was weird at first until he remembered what his mum and dad had told them about Draco’s twin sister. Maybe Lucius didn’t want Draco to be around girl babies? That seemed crazy but from what he’d learned of the man, crazy was to be expected.

 

Theo was loud, the loudest boy in their dorm room, and was just a hair taller than Harry. He had bright blue eyes that seemed even brighter because his eyebrows were so dark even though his hair was blonde. He talked about school and music, he loved muggle music even though his dad would hate to find out, and when he left Hogwarts he wanted to fly racing brooms. Harry didn’t know if that was a real job but it sounded really cool. Theo talked almost non-stop until they were all yawning and ready to drop. Harry had a feeling that with Theo for a friend he would never hurt for conversation.

 

Blaise was a different story all together, besides being relatively quiet in comparison. He was born in Lyon at his mother’s family estate but was raised in Italy where his father was from. Blaise and his family had moved to England four years ago for his father’s work and that’s when he’d met Theo and Draco. He spoke ten languages and could recite all of the names of the Italian National Quidditch Team. He was an only child like Harry was, well before he was adopted, and spoke in a deep voice for an eleven year old. Harry instantly liked him. Blaise didn’t say much but he made the most outrageous faces behind Theo’s back, his dark eyes glinted with amusement at his friend’s terrible stories.

 

The three boys woke together by prior arrangement and dressed quickly. They could smell breakfast as they ascended the stairwell from the dungeons. The air was filled with the delicious scent of bacon, French toast, and eggs. Harry's stomach growled loudly when they reached the door to the Great Hall causing all three boys to laugh.

 

Harry looked around the Great Hall hoping to see his brother or Hermione but neither were at the Ravenclaw table. He sat down and started filling him plate when he felt a sharp pain in his scar. He looked up quickly and sure enough Professor Quirrell was sitting at the staff table, his back to Harry, talking with Professor Sinastra. Just when it was becoming too much and Harry was starting to feel faint he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

 

He leaned into it, recognizing the comforting scent of his mothers perfume.

 

“Mum?” His voice came out weaker than he expected. He kept his eyes held tightly closed and allowed himself to be pulled back against her, gleaning even more comfort. He didn't care that his fellow students could see them, he just wanted his mum.

 

“Harry love, why don't you come have breakfast with your dad and I?” Her voice was soft, her hand still on his forehead only now she was using it to smooth his hair away from his face. He tilted head back and nodded slightly.

 

As Harry was assisted into a standing position by his mum he could make out the faint voices of Theo and Blaise inquiring after his wellbeing. He wasn't sure what his mum said, he just blindly followed leaning heavily against her side.

 

When they reached his parents rooms he comfortably collapsed into the sofa. When he finally cracked his eyes opened he saw his parents and brother at the family table. He was surprised to see Hermione sitting beside Drago eating breakfast with his family. He slowly blinked and became aware of the presence of Theo next to him on the sofa. When he looked over he saw Blaise sitting in a wingback armchair. They both looked very concerned, their creased in deep frowns.

 

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled.

 

“It's okay mate. We just wanted to come with and make sure you were alright. Your mum said we could eat here and walk to our first class together.” Theo spoke quietly which made Harry feel both thankful and concerned. Did he really look that bad?

 

Something that Theo said made him remember that they hadn't stayed long enough to get their timetables. As if reading his mind Blaise finally spoke up.

 

“Slytherin's have Potions first up with Gryffindor. Your dad already has all of our class schedules. Feel like eating something?”

 

“Yeah. I could do with some pumpkin juice as well.”

 

Harry followed his two friends and joined his family, and Hermione, at the breakfast table. He sat heavily in his chair and watched as his plate was filled with food by Theo and Blaise poured him a cup of pumpkin juice. He could feel Draco looking at him and when he turned to look at his brother Hermione was also looking at him.

 

“I’ll be fine really.”

 

Draco shrugged. “I know that. I was more worried that you’d get used to Theo and Blaise waiting on you like servants. I don’t want you getting a big head _little brother._ ” Harry laughed at that.

 

“I may be younger than you Draco but it’s hardly enough to be considered your little brother.”

 

“Well I disagree and as your older brother my word is law.” They chuckled and grinned at each other.

 

Hermione elbowed Draco in his side causing him to make an _oof_ sound. “Now who’s getting a big head?” That just made all of the students around the table laugh loudly and Harry’s parents smiled at one another.

 

His father cleared his throat. “Well, my boy, since you are well enough to joke around I think it’s time you eat your breakfast. Your mother was not in the Great Hall simply to bring you to breakfast here, there is something we must talk to you about.” He looked at Blaise and Theo who flanked Harry and had acted as his guardians the whole morning. “Mister Nott and Mister Zabini may stay to hear it as well.”

 

“But dad-” Draco stopped when Severus held up his hand to silence him.

 

“Draco, Hermione is already aware of the situation. I think it prudent that your brother also have the support of his friends and housemates.” Draco nodded, his cheeks pink in embarrassment. “Good. Now, will you and Miss Granger go and fetch your timetables from Professor Flitwick and then return here? I would like to have you all present.”

 

Draco and Hermione stood from the table and made their way to the door. As they passed his chair each squeezed his shoulder in comfort and support. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on but it sounded serious so he was glad for it. He knew it would be no use asking his dad what was happening since he’d made it clear that everyone had to be there to hear it so instead he dug into his delicious breakfast. Theo and Blaise followed his lead and in no time their plates were empty, their juice all drunk, and Harry was feeling pleasantly full.

 

The table was cleared with a wave of his dad’s hand and he placed their timetables in front of them. Harry picked up the scrap of parchment and looked it over. Potions, double block, with the Gryffindors. _Ron will be in that class_. Then a break for lunch after which was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Harry was intimidated by the stern looking professor but from what he’d read in his books he was interested in the subject. His last class for the day was Charms with Ravenclaw followed blessedly by dinner. That meant he would get to walk with his brother and their friends and catch up. He was glad for that.

 

The following day he had Defense Against the Dark Arts first up with Ravenclaw. He was dreading that. Professor Quirrell made Harry uncomfortable and he wasn’t looking forward to spending any more time around the man. Then Herbology in Greenhouse three with Professor Sprout and the Hufflepuffs. _Magic plants should be interesting._ Then a long break which included lunch. Then after lunch was an empty block that was to later become flying lessons, though according to the timetable that wouldn’t be until the following week. Then after that block was History of Magic with a Professor Binns. Harry had no idea who this professor was as he hadn’t attended the feast the night before.

 

Draco and Hermione rushed into the room, their own schedules in hand, and hastily took their seats at the table. They had clearly run a good portion of the route as they were breathing quite loudly and fought to calm down. Cissa poured them each a glass of pumpkin juice and when they were ready Draco nodded his head.

 

“Very well,” Severus began. “What I am about to share Hermione and Draco already know most of, though there is more I will be divulging now. It is my belief that Professor Quirrell is not to be trusted.” Theo, Blaise, and Harry all looked at each other in concern. “Certain events have taken place that have led me to believe that he is trying to gain access to my personal quarters and perhaps even my sons. Draco and Hermione have already been told to keep aware of their surroundings and to be cautious where Professor Quirrell is concerned. I am asking you three to do the same. As it is right now all we have are feelings and unsupportable concerns. However, I have made Dumbledore aware of my feelings and he is behind us in this.

 

“Do not do anything to alert Professor Quirrell to our suspicions and report anything unusual to myself. The other professors and staff are not currently appraised of what is happening. Now, Harry, I would like you to tell us all what happened in the Great Hall this morning.”

 

Harry gulped as all eyes turned to him. “Well, last night when mum came to check on me I told her about a weird pain I got in my scar when I was around Professor Quirrell.” Everyone nodded simultaneously, it would have been funny if he wasn’t so nervous. “It happened again this morning. I was just sitting down with Theo and Blaise, trying to find Draco in the room. I had just looked up to the staff table to see if you were there and that when it happened. It was like a red hot poker was being pushed through my forehead. Luckily mum was there. I felt like I was going to pass out.”

 

Severus reached forward and laid his hand on his sons. “If this happens again please tell us. Theo, Blaise,” the boys looked at him, “I expect one of you to always be near Harry in the chance that he may need assistance if this does happen.” They agreed readily.

 

“Dad,” Severus looked back at his son, “it was really weird though. Maybe it isn’t Quirrell.”

 

Severus frowned. “Why would you say that son?”

 

“Well, it’s just that I read in my Defense book that someone has to make eye contact with you to curse you like that and, um, both times it’s happened Quirrell was facing away from me.” Severus and Cissa exchanged a glance.

 

“Are you certain Harry?” His mother sounded worried.

 

“Yes mum, that’s why it was so weird. Could, could he have eyes in the back of his head? Is that something that happens in the wizarding world because sometimes muggles tell their children they have them but…. Well it’s not true, not for muggles but maybe for wizards?” The more Harry explained it the less likely and more ridiculous it sounded.

 

“We’ll look into it dear, but for now it is time you all went to your first class.” The five students stood, Draco and Harry gave their mum a hug, and then followed Severus out of the room who parted with a sweet kiss to Cissa’s cheek.

 

“Slytherins this way, Draco where are you off to?” Severus had stopped in the corridor that split, one way leading to the potions classroom, the other to the staircase that emerged into the Entrance Hall.

 

“We’ve got a double Charms block this morning with Hufflepuff.”

 

“Be good and learn much. We will see you again at lunch.” With that final goodbye the group split up and Harry was at last on his way to his first magical lesson. He could hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is primarily meant to bring Harry and his friends into the fold. The next chapter will be more class experiences, flying included, and we'll meet some new people. Let me know what you guys think so far.


	12. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first lessons and begins to doubt his abilities. Draco performs his first act of being a big brother.

After his first lesson Harry was positive that a future in potions was not for him. He had bungled his first potion, only saved by Theo’s quick thinking, and had narrowly missed making a tragic mistake which would have caused his cauldron to explode. Seamus Finnegan, a Gryffindor First Year, was not as lucky. He and Neville Longbottom had been sharing a cauldron and about halfway through the class a loud bang had emitted from their cauldron, a cloud of acrid smoke filled the room, and the cauldron itself had turned gooey and slid off their workbench onto the floor. Severus had been forced to clear out the room so the students would get sick from the fumes and the rest of the period was conducted in an empty classroom. They were instructed to write the basic rules of potion making ten times, then copy the boil relieving potion, the same one they were brewing, ten times as well. By the end of the period Harry had a funny taste in his mouth, and a cramp in his writing hand. 

 

Lunch was a welcome relief though Harry was nervous to reenter the Great Hall after what had happened that morning. Theo, Blaise, and himself met up with Draco and Hermione in the Entrance Hall. They were speaking animatedly about their first Herbology lesson, where they had each successfully replanted something called Devil’s Snare, and were talking about the fascinating uses of magical plants. Draco could tell his brother was anxious about the possibility of seeing Quirrell again so soon. Just as he was going to make a suggestion Hermione spoke up from his left. 

 

“I’ll pop in and see if the coast is clear. I’ll come back and let you know.” She disappeared through the door and popped her head back out after a few seconds. “I don’t see anyone at the staff table and it looks like students are sitting wherever. We can sit all together.” She smiled, a dimple appearing in her right cheek, and then her bushy head disappeared from sight once again. The four boys entered the Great Hall, scanning the room for Hermione, when they noticed her motioning them over to what had been the Ravenclaw table the night before. Once they were settled the platters and jug in front of them filled magically with food. 

 

Harry would never cease to be amazed by magic. Roast beef sandwiches, crisps, pumpkin juice, water, pickles, boiled eggs, salad, and something that looked a bit like plum pudding were laid out before him. Even though he’d eaten a large breakfast he was hungry enough to load up his plate with a little bit of everything and dig right in. Draco and Hermione continued their previous conversation with Theo and Blaise interjecting to ask questions about technique. Harry was just focused on eating and hadn’t paid much attention until he felt someone sit down on his right side. He looked over and saw Ron, and on Ron’s right was Neville Longbottom. Across from them, next to Draco, were Seamus Finnigan and another boy Harry didn’t recognize. 

 

“Hey mate, what did you think of potions?” Ron asked him as he also filled his plate. 

 

Harry swallowed a big bite of sandwich and washed it down with pumpkin juice. “It was smelly.” Ron chuckled but Seamus and Neville smiled nervously. “I don’t think I’m any good at potions. Without Theo’s help it would’ve been my cauldron that exploded not Neville’s.” Harry brushed his hands on his trousers and offered his right hand to the boys across from him. “I’m Harry by the way.” 

 

The Irish lad shook his hand first, “I’m Seamus.” His brown hair was still sticking up in crazy directions after the explosion and Harry could see some soot under his nose from the smoke. The boy next to him had dark skin, not as dark as Blaise but darker than Harry’s which was considerable tan already, and had a head of tightly curled black hair. Dean he said his name was. In no time Fred and George joined their table, causing Draco to laugh so hard pumpkin juice shot out his nose and Hermione choked on a bite of her sandwich. It was a good first lunch and had considerably raised Harry’s spirits. He was looking forward to Transfiguration and didn’t believe Fred for a second when he said that for their first class they had to fight a boot that had been transfigured into a giant slug. That just seemed silly. 

 

With lunch finished Harry, Theo, and Blaise made their way up the stairs to Transfiguration while Draco and Hermione headed down to the dungeons for Potions. Harry waved to his brother and watched as he disappeared down the stairs, Hermione walking next to him, shoulder to shoulder. When they arrived at the classroom Harry was glad to see that it was filled with warm candlelight and there were no boots, or slugs, in sight. He hadn’t really believed Fred but he knew that magic could do some interesting things. The three boys took their seats towards the front of the room and waited for the class to begin. Everyone was seated and talking about their lunch or how bad Potions had been that morning. Professor McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. On her desk sat a stripped cat whose face markings made it appear to be wearing glasses. 

 

When the bell rang the Slytherin’s quieted down. Harry looked toward the door but still no professor.  _ Maybe something happened? _ Just when he thought that perhaps someone should go looking for her the cat on the desk jumped forward, leaping through the air, and in an instant had transformed into a woman. But not just any woman, the cat had been Professor McGonagall! When his shock and excitement passed Harry remembered Draco mentioning that McGonagall could turn into a cat. What did he call it? Ani- Anima- something. Harry wondered if they’d be learning how to do that. He hoped so. 

 

Once everyone had settled down again Professor McGonagall explained the nature of transfiguration, to take something and transform it into something else, and how useful it is in everyday life. She then passed out a button to each student and showed them how to turn them into beetles. Harry didn’t know why he would ever need to turn a button into a beetle but he supposed one had to start small. So he and the others spent the entire period trying, and failing, to make beetles out of buttons. He had only managed to make his button grow legs, and Theo had made his button  _ look _ like a beetle, and Blaise had seemingly given up after his third button dissolved before his eyes, when a cry of triumph came from the back of the room. All eyes turned to look at the young girl holding a beetle in her hand, a triumphant smile on her face. 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Pansy Parkinson was the only person able to make a beetle in the class and she proudly told anyone around her. They had all been there in the same class but she didn’t care, it was a true success on her part, a triumph. She practically floated the entire way to Charms and hardly noticed the annoyed looks her fellow Slytherins were giving her. Once settled she looked around the room, still in awe of how amazing Hogwarts was, and noticed the small group of friends she’d been watching at lunch. She was sure the dark haired boy was actually Harry Potter and she knew the blonde boy, had known him most of her life, he was Draco Malfoy. Pansy found it odd that Draco was now a Snape, though she wouldn’t tell him that, and was desperate to get Draco alone and ask him just what the deuce had happened over the summer. 

 

She knew the two other boys as well, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. She hadn’t spent much time with them, her mother was better friends with Narcissa than with either of their mothers, but she didn’t know the girl with them. Pansy looked her over. Bushy hair that looked wild, brown eyes that seemed too old for her face, and unfortunately large front teeth. If Pansy were to guess she’d say this Ravenclaw girl was a muggle born. Draco was lucky Lucius wasn’t in charge of him anymore, this would never be allowed. Everyone knew that Malfoy’s were blood purests, Lucius Malfoy was a follower of the Dark Lord, and Draco was clearly a disgrace. Pansy could hardly wait to write home and tell her mother what she had seen. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

As it turned out Hermione was a natural when it came to wand work and had her feather floating up to the sky in no time.  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ was the spell of the day and Harry struggled to remember to do the wand movement while saying the words. They felt weird and heavy in his mouth. Blaise of course had no problem with the Latin since he spoke Italian and apparently that made it easier, thought Harry couldn’t see how. Draco levitated his feather mere moments after Hermione had and they grinned widely at each other and then turned to help the others. Theo’s feather floated a few inches off of the table before making a strange crackling noise and falling back down. By the time Charms ended and Harry was on his way to the Slytherin table for dinner he was convinced that he was the worst wizard in the history of Hogwarts. 

 

Draco could see how upset his brother was about Charms and didn’t know what to do. He’d never had a brother before and wasn’t sure if telling their parents about Harry’s bad day was the thing to do. Hermione was no help as she was also an only child and neither had much experience in friendship. He only knew of one person with siblings and he was hesitant to ask anything of a Weasley. He knew some of that was because of Lucius and the lingering effects of his influence but, well, Ron was not the nicest brother. He was loud and unaware of his surroundings in a lot of ways. He was jealous of Draco and Harry and their easy friendships, and had made no small effort in reminding them that he though wizards with money were all snooty and over important. Not that Harry or Draco had any say in whether or not they had money, and besides Harry had been raised by Muggles so that would make it a moot point. That didn’t help Draco any and he knew that while Lucius wasn’t fond of the Weasley’s, the Weasley’s held similar anti-Malfoy sentiments. 

 

_ But I’m not a Malfoy. _ Draco thought.  _ I’m a Snape.  _ With that in mind he stood from the Ravenclaw table and made his way over to the Gryffindor table. Before he reached Ron he caught sight of three other similarly red heads and was tempted to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand.  _ Of course! I don’t have to ask Ron at all. I can ask Percy. He seems least likely to recommend a prank as a way of comforting someone.  _ When Draco was finally standing behind Percy he lost a little of his nerve. Percy was nice, sort of, but he also was a bit stiff.  _ Maybe this was a bad idea. _

 

“Did you need something Draco?” Percy was looking at him, his shiny prefect badge glinting in the candle light.  _ Too late to go back now. _

 

“Um, well, I was wondering if you could help me with something.” Percy raised an eyebrow. “You see, Harry’s having a bad day and I wasn’t sure what to do about it. I was hoping you’d have some, well, some advice.” The last bit was said like a question but it was all out there and now Draco could claim to be brave as well as humiliated.  _ This was a terrible idea. _

 

“Well, my advice would be to tell Professor Snape. He’s Harry’s Head of House at the least and would need to know about his student’s well-being. Your mum is at the Staff Table, you can tell her instead if you would prefer.” Draco wasn’t sure what he was hoping for but somehow being told to just let his parents know seems underwhelming. He had already thought of that himself.  _ Why did I think talking to Percy would help? _ With that disappointing bit of advice in mind Draco left the Gryffindor table feeling markedly less sure about what he should do. 

 

“What did he say?” Hermione asked as soon as he sat down next to her. “Did he tell you how to cheer Harry up?”

 

Draco huffed and poured himself another goblet of pumpkin juice. “He told me to tell my parents.”

 

Hermione frowned. “But we’d already thought of that. Is that really what siblings do?”

 

“I guess so. Will you go with me to my parents after dinner?”

 

“I wanted to get started on our Charms essay after dinner.”

 

“That isn’t due for three weeks.”

 

“Yes, but if I start now I can begin revisions and have plenty of time for research before the due date.” 

 

“Fine,” Draco could see this was a lost argument already, and moreover he was interested in getting started as well so he proposed an alternative plan. “What if we go back to the Common Room after we talk to my parents and then head to the library to get started? If we study together we can discuss our topics and divide the research between us.” 

 

Hermione’s whole face lit up. “Okay! I have a few topics in mind.” The remainder of dinner was spent talking about the different options for their essays and Draco was beginning to feel better about telling his parents. With Hermione at his side he felt like he could do anything. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Narcissa watched Draco walk from the Gryffindor table back to his own. What was her son up to? That boy was too smart for his own good sometimes and she was weary of the Weasley twins influence. Severus had shared stories of Fred and George Weasley that made her very thankful to have such a well-behaved child, even if he did occasionally try to get one over on his parents. Now with Harry as a built in partner in crime and young Hermione in tow she could only imagine what nonsense her boys could get up to. 

 

Then dinner was over she retired to her rooms quickly. Every time she was around Quirrell she felt anxious and mildly nauseated. It was actually impressive considering how long she had shared a manor with Lucius. Once back in her rooms she was surprised to find Draco and Hermione already seated on the settee waiting for her. They looked up from their shared book when she entered and Hermione gently closed it after marking their spot. 

 

“Draco? Is everything alright?” Considering it was only their second day at Hogwarts, and their first day of classes as well, Narcissa had expected to only see her sons in passing or if something happened. 

 

“Mum, well I just wanted to tell you about Harry.”

 

Cissa’s stomach dropped and her face paled. “Is he okay? Has something happened? I just saw him in the Great Hall.”

 

Draco felt bad for making his mother worry and quickly stood and pulled her into a hug. “No mum, nothing bad has happened. It’s just that Harry has had a bad day.”

 

Cissa gave him one last squeeze and then pulled away. “What do you mean he’s had a bad day?”

 

Hermione answered. “He struggled in all of his classes today and he looked upset at dinner. We just wanted to let you know so that maybe you could, well, talk to him I guess. Draco and I didn’t know what to do, neither having experience with siblings. Percy suggested we come to you. So here we are. Were we wrong?”

 

Cissa smiled at the two of them. “No, you did the right thing. You’re already a wonderful brother Draco.” He smiled at his mum. “Thank you Hermione you are also a wonderful friend.” Both children left soon after, having fulfilled their purpose for the visit, and made their way to the library to begin working on their essays. Cissa was left to plan her approach to Harry not wanting to make him uncomfortable or embarrassed. If only Severus were here he would be able to help. Her husband, much to Cissa’s displeasure, was meeting with the other professors to discuss the upcoming Halloween Feast and other various activities for the students. He had been grumbling about Hogsmeade during lunch and how unfortunate it was that students were able to buy so much junk and sweets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just an interlude but the action will begin to pick up from here.


	13. A Disembodied Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes a discovery

Harry was really struggling to keep his mind on his Transfiguration reading. Turning buttons into beetles was fascinating stuff in theory but, well, theory was boring and Harry was preoccupied with how bad his first day of classes went. Turns out when you know you aren’t good at the practical magic the theory seems less important. Maybe he should just go to his mum and tell her he wasn’t really a wizard and go back to school with muggles. He was upset with himself for being so bad at magic. He was also scared. Scared that his mum and dad wouldn’t finish the adoption process in two days. Wouldn’t want him when they realized he couldn’t do magic. Wouldn’t keep him. Would send him back to the Dursley’s. Would leave him to be hurt by them again. 

 

His stomach started to go sour and he felt flushed with warmth all over. His head ached, the pain radiating from his scar making his eyes burn and his scalp tingle with pain. He wished Draco was there, though maybe he wouldn’t like him when he found out he wasn’t good at magic. Still, Draco would know what to do to distract him from his bad thoughts. 

 

A prefect approached him and tapped lightly on his shoulder, drawing his mind from the dark path they were going down. 

 

Polux stood close to his chair, his hands clasped in front of his body. “Harry, your mother has sent a house elf to fetch you home.”

 

Harry panicked thinking that Narcissa was pulling him from the school. Had she heard from his teachers that he wasn’t magical enough? He gulped and stood up, slamming his Transfiguration text closed not bothering to remove the parchment laying between the pages. “Thanks, where is the house elf?” 

 

Polux didn’t reply just pointed behind himself to the door for the common room. Harry walked quickly and saw the wrinkled creature as he emerged from the common room. 

 

“Mister Harry I’s Dolrie I’s here to takes you home Mister Harry.” The little elf reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand and began to drag his down the corridor to his parents rooms. It was a long distance but with Quirrell around his parents were not taking any risks. The creature hurried along yanking Harry’s hand painfully but he didn’t way anything otherwise it might take offense and make a scene. They arrived at the door to his parent’s rooms soon enough but the house elf held on to his hand. “Dolrie will takes young mister into the room.” It waved its hand and the wards on the door shimmered and admitted them. 

 

His mum was sitting with a cup of tea while she waited for him. The room smelled of bergamot and lavender. It was warm in the room and despite his stress Harry felt himself relaxing. He didn’t even notice that Dolrie had let him go and disappeared until he was wrapped in his mother’s comforting arms. Harry let himself soak in her love for several long moments before reluctantly pulling away. 

 

“Mum?” Cissa looked down at her son and his worried marred face. “Is everything okay?”

 

Cissa pulled him in for another quick hug. “Nothing to worry about Harry. I’m just wondering how your first day went.” 

 

Harry stiffened. “What do you mean?”

 

Cissa led Harry over to the settee and they snuggled close. “Draco mentioned you had a hard time in your classes today. Do you want to talk about it?” She felt Harry lean more heavily into her side. 

 

“Mum,” his voice was quiet, “is- has anyone ever been sent back home from Hogwarts for being bad at magic?”

 

“No Harry, every student admitted to Hogwarts is magical enough to attend. Are you worried that you aren’t magical enough?” 

 

“Today I didn’t do well at any of my classes. Not even Potions and dad teaches that class! Mum what if they made a mistake and I’m not supposed to be here?”

 

“Oh my love that isn’t the case at all. Did all the other students in your classes succeed the first day?”

 

“Well… no, no they didn’t. Only a few of them managed to do anything good. I just, I don’t know I just expected to be better than I am. Mister Ollivander said I was going to do be a great wizard. What if I’m not and I disappoint everyone?”

 

“Harry even the greatest wizards have to start with the basics. Draco didn’t succeed at all of his classes today. You should take this time to just learn and enjoy yourself. Don’t worry about what wizards like Ollivander say to you. Just be the best Harry you can be. We love you no matter how great you are at magic.” 

 

“You and dad won’t get rid of me if I’m not a great wizard?” Cissa’s heart broke at his question. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, matching the tears on Harry’s cheeks. 

 

“Harry you are our son no matter how powerful you are. We love you.” Harry sagged fully into her side and began crying heavily. They sat like that for long minutes before Harry cried himself into exhaustion. 

 

“Mum, can I stay here tonight?” Harry didn’t want to leave his mum, he didn’t want to deal with Quirrell or homework, or stress about his classes. He just wanted his mum and for the first time in his life he could have that comfort. 

 

“Of course Harry, your room is all ready for you.”

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Severus Snape was not a happy man. In general his life was difficult but lately the minutiae of administration made him grumpy. The fact that he was sitting in a meeting room talking about school dances and weekend excursions and other nonsense instead of home with his family really bothered him. Instead of debating the merits of enchanted bats over dancing skeletons at the Halloween feast he could be enjoying a warm cup of tea with his wife. Perhaps even one of his sons would drop by to spend some time with their parents. Pomona was once again arguing in favour of giant pumpkins, a specialty of Hagrid’s, and Severus just drowned out her voice. 

 

The meeting finally came to a close and just as Severus was turning the corner into the corridor that would lead him to the stairway for the dungeons something unusual caught his attention. Quirrell was walking in the wrong direction. The man lived in staff housing on the seventh floor of the north tower. He was walking towards the main stairway going down. Since they were on the fifth floor it made no sense for him to be going down stairs at this late hour. Despite his fatigue and frustration Severus felt compelled to follow after him. 

 

Quirrell went down two flights of stairs, looking nervously over his shoulder the whole time, but continued on. Severus had smartly cast a disillusionment charm over himself so there was nothing to see. The slimy, stuttering man walked briskly toward the wooden door that kept the giant dog from view. Severus stayed half a corridor behind Quirrell the whole time, the seconds crawling by, and his senses heightened. He could hear Quirrell muttering to himself, his high pitched voice taking on a whiny quality. Severus was prepared to dismiss Quirrell as crazy until he heard a deeper, raspier voice respond to Quirrell. 

 

There was another voice speaking to Quirrell in the empty corridor. The tell tale shimmer of a disillusionment charm was nowhere to be seen, neither was the owner of the raspy voice. Whoever it was that was responding to Quirrell was invisible. Only, Severus knew that no one could become truly invisible. Even the most expensive invisibility cloaks could only bend light around them, causing a slight ripple in the image they created. There was nothing, no ripple, no shimmer, nothing. 

 

As he grew closer Severus could hear the raspy voice was coming from the same place as Quirrells. Perhaps Quirrell was affecting another voice? No, it was talking over him. There was something familiar about the voice. Something that niggled at the back of his mind and made his stomach ache. That voice made his skin crawl. Quirrell stopped in front of the door his dual voiced debate growing more heated. Severus hid himself in an alcove, standing behind the statue of some old wizard with a strange taste in hats. He strained to hear hoping to learn what Quirrell was up to.

 

He could see Quirrell pacing in front of the door. He was arguing with himself again.

 

“Master, if we can’t find a way past that dog we’ll never reach the stone.”

 

“I’m tired of your excuses Quirrell, I expect you to find a way to wriggle that information out of Hagrid before this term is over. I want that stone. Unless you enjoy our current arrangement.”

 

“My- my lord you know I live to serve. I will find a way, you have my word.”

 

“I have had your word before but the only thing to come of that was punishment for you. Do not continue to fail me Quirrell. You won’t find the consequences very pleasant.”

 

Severus knew that voice now that he could hear it properly. His throat constricted, his breaths becoming laboured, and his palms began to sweat. He had to tell Dumbledore, he had to alert The Order. He had to get to his children. He watched fearfully as Quirrell continued to fight with the disembodied voice for several minutes before the man turned around and walked past Severus’ hiding place and went back up the stairs. It took a long time before he felt safe enough to leave his hiding place. 

 

On swift feet he made his way to the stairwell and walked to the fourth floor before taking the hidden passage that led to Dumbledore’s office. He had to tell him that Voldemort was in the castle. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Harry woke up to the sound of urgent voices. He recognized his mum’s soothing voice and his father’s deep rumble but there was another voice he didn’t recognize. He walked out of his room, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair, and saw his parents arguing with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and another wizard. This man was tall, taller than anyone else in the room, and had dark skin and a bald head. HIs long purple robes brushed the ground and the silver scrolling pattern embroidered on them glinted in the candle light of his parents rooms. They all turned to look at him when he entered the sitting room. 

 

Harry walked further into the room and immediately to his mother’s side. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him tightly to her side. Harry could tell by the hum of magic in the room that his mum was worried, his dad too. Whatever had them worried was bad, because even with everything that has already happened with Quirrell they had never been so freaked out. It made Harry nervous. 

 

“We should get the boys out of the castle.” His mother said. “We can go home to Spinner’s End first before we do anything else. If Quirrell is here in the castle and preoccupied with the stone then Harry will be safer somewhere else. Severus please.” His dad looked worried and pensive. 

 

The pop of apparation drew their attention and Draco appeared holding the hand of Dolrie the house elf. His hair was standing out in odd angles, obviously he had also just been asleep. He also made his way over to their mum who pulled him into her other side. She held onto her boys tightly. 

 

“Albus, I will return shortly but I there is something I have to do first.” His dad’s voice was just as deep but not as strong. There was a slight tremble to it now that showed Harry just how shaken his father was. What could have happened to make someone as brave and strong as his dad so scared?


	14. Time Passes Quietly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus makes a discovery and life goes on as usual

Spinner’s End was just as warm and welcoming as always. Harry was glad to be back in his room with Draco, he felt safe here. Hogwarts wasn’t everything Harry thought it would be. One day of classes and he was already doubting his place in the wizarding world and his parents didn’t want him to even be in the castle because it wasn’t safe. They hadn’t said much, his mum was really worried about them, but his dad was worse. Harry had never seen fear in the eyes of a grown man before but he was certain that’s what he was seeing every time he looked at his dad. All they would tell Harry and his brother was that there was someone in the castle who was very dangerous and they had to go home to stay safe. 

 

His dad had only stayed at their home long enough to tell the boys to stay put and that he’d see them soon. He had hugged them both so tight, pressing his face into their hair before he released them. He held Cissa close, kissing her deeply and then he was gone. His mum had transfigured a pillow into a comfortable chair and was camping out in the boys room, ready to spend the night in constant vigil. He was glad of it, as long as he could see his mum he knew she was safe. He just wished his dad was there too. It was already approaching morning and neither he nor Draco would be back in time for classes. Not that Harry cared about classes. All he could think about was his dad who was out there facing off against some dangerous wizard. 

 

The night crept by, every second stretching out until time became meaningless and morning arrived unexpectedly. Light broke through the window of the boy’s room, soft yellow beams decorated Harry’s bed, and flashed painfully into Draco’s pale eyes. Some time during the night both boys had moved to Harry’s bed, laying close to each other, neither spoke instead they just held each others hands and maintained eye contact. It was the worst night of Harry’s life. He had read that Dumbledore was a powerful wizard but if he was so powerful how did a dark wizard get into the castle? Would his dad be safe? Now that morning had arrived Harry was assaulted with his fears once again. 

 

The entire night had passed with no word from his dad. No one had come to update them or to check on them. Harry hadn’t thought about it the night before but now he couldn’t help but worry about his friends and the other students who were still at Hogwarts. Were Theo and Blaise safe in the Dungeons? Would Hermione be worried when she didn’t see Draco in the common room? Would whoever his dad was worried about hurt their friends to get to them? He felt sick thinking about it, why hadn’t he thought about his friends before? He really hoped they were alright. 

 

Finally he was forced to leave his bed to use the loo. It was when he sat up and looked over to his mother’s chair he saw that she was no longer in the room with them. He must have fallen asleep at some point then because he had no memory of her leaving. Draco stirred in the bed but seemed reluctant to leave it. 

 

“Mum’s gone.” Harry’s voice was rough from disuse and seemed uncommonly loud in the eerily silent room. Draco sat bolt right up and looked over in panic. 

 

“What? Where is she?” His voice was tight with worry and even louder than Harry’s had been because of his fear. “Do you think he got her?”

 

They didn’t know who ‘he’ was but they knew enough to be worried. Harry just stared at his brother not knowing what to say. Luckily his mum entered the room, her face lined with worry. She must have heard them talking. Harry’s relief at seeing his mum was short lived when he took in her anxious expression. “Mum? Where’s dad?”

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Breakfast in the Great Hall was always a loud meal. The children were excited for the day to come, especially this early in the school term, and would loudly greet one another from across the room. The noise of over enthusiastic children was beginning to grate on his nerves. Severus was worried about his children and his wife, he didn’t like that Dumbledore had wanted to wait to do anything about Quirrell and his little earworm. He also didn’t like that Minerva had been sent to fetch his family and return them to the castle. 

 

Part of him understood that they couldn’t risk alerting Voldemort to the fact that they knew about him being in the castle. Part of him knew that having Harry close by meant he could keep him safe. Part of him knew that they way to draw out Voldemort and really trap him for good was to use Harry as bait. But a larger part of him, the part that was a father, knew that he wanted his son as far away from danger as humanly possible. Maybe even further than that. He looked to his right where Quirrell was sitting and resisted the urge to strangle the man. It would be so easy. Severus would probably enjoy it too. But that wouldn’t do and he couldn’t risk ruining their already stupid plan by making it somehow worse. 

 

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall with their mother, all three looking tired but not letting on that anything was amiss. They hugged their mum goodbye and each went to their respective house tables. Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco and the two of them ate huddled together, somehow that girl knew something was wrong. She was remarkably bright and naturally empathic. Severus was glad Draco had a friend as fierce as Miss Granger was proving to be. Harry had likewise wedged himself between Blaise and Theo, both  boys whispering to him and filling his plate with food. They sat shoulder to shoulder to shoulder and showed no signs of separating. With his sons looked after Severus turned to the seat at his left where Cissa had taken her place. They held hands tightly under the table and when Severus stood to head to his classroom Cissa followed, her hand holding his firmly. 

 

The first class of the day was unfortunately Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. Luckily Slytherin was matched with Ravenclaw for that class so all five friends would be together. Through unspoken agreement they all met up at the entrance to the Great Hall together and walked to the class in a large group. They took their seats at the back of the classroom and hoped to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Quirrell stood at the front of the class and  stuttered out his welcome. Then he had them spend the rest of the class period writing a short essay on what they know about dark magic and defensive spells. When the essays were finished they were to be placed on his desk and then each student was to read a short chapter from the book before leaving. 

 

As far as classes go this was by far the most uninteresting and after all of the fear and build up Draco was almost disappointed with Quirrell. The man hadn’t even spoken to Harry directly. Maybe they were wrong and there was nothing to worry about. Hermione and he finished first but waited until Harry and Theo had wrapped up their essays before turning theirs in. Draco grabbed Harry’s essay and Hermione grabbed Theo’s. Blaise was taking his time, apparently he had a lot to say about dark magic, so Draco left him to it and began reading the chapter on beginning defensive spells, namely the spell  _ protego _ which created an invisible shield in front of the caster or the object intended for defense. It really was fascinating but Draco was bored and after a sleepless night had to fight to keep his eyes open. 

 

Herbology came next, Greenhouse 3, for the Slytherins and Transfiguration for the Ravenclaws. Now that Defense was over Harry wasn’t too worried about being separated from his brother and was looking forward to dealing with magical plants. Harry didn’t know any Hufflepuffs but he looked forward to meeting them and making new friends. It was nice that here at Hogwarts Dudley couldn’t tell everyone Harry was some sort of crazy person or beat anyone up who was nice to him. Draco would never chase away people who wanted to be his friend. Hogwarts was already an amazing place beyond anything he had ever hoped. 

 

Magical plants were wonderful and Harry loved every moment of it. When he lived with the Dursley’s he liked working in the garden, even when it was just pulling grass, so Herbology was a nice combination of what he loved in the muggle world, plants, with what he loved in the wizarding world, magic. He was so excited in fact that he planned on going to the library and asking Madam Pince to help him find more books on Herbology. 

 

Harry hurried up to the castle for lunch with Theo and Blaise. They had an extra long break because they wouldn’t be starting flying lessons until the following week which mean they could enjoy lunch and he could go and visit with his mum. Feeling excited by how well his morning classes had gone Harry completely forgot how worried he had been that night and let his friends jokes and laughter wash over him. As they walked up the stairs and into the Great Hall Harry was blissfully unaware of the eyes that followed him. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Weeks passed by and nothing came of their fear. Professor Quirrell was just as strange and stuttery as before, though he didn’t linger in front of the Snape’s door any more and wasn’t caught wandering about after curfew muttering to himself. Severus was hypervigilant, not willing to let down his guard lest something happen. His sons were thriving at school, despite Harry’s initial struggles he was doing well in classes, thanks in part to the studious nature of both his brother and Miss Granger. Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley were also often found in the company of his children and their friends. Narcissa was determined to give the boys a great first year at Hogwarts and had taken it upon herself to restart the duelling club. She had been an expert, and award winning, dueller in her time at Hogwarts and between herself and Filius the students who signed up received excellent instruction. 

 

Harry showed a great affinity for duelling club and according to Cissa had a powerful  _ Expelliarmus _ . Draco enjoyed the club as well but tended more towards the more archaic spells. Hermione did well enough but spent more time wondering about the origins of the spells and how they were invented than actual practical application. Not that she wasn’t an excellent dueller, she was, she just came by the skill so naturally, she didn’t have to work as hard to master the spells. It was this very skill that made her the target of ridicule and scorn by some of the denser headed students. Namely, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. 

 

Frequently Severus caught the large group of children walking together, Harry and Hermione at the center, as if they were celebrities and their friends were bodyguards. Though Severus supposed that Harry  _ was _ a celebrity of sorts. Albus had been informed of the pranks and other unsavory behaviour displayed by Crabbe and Goyle and given a record of the man  _ many _ hours spent in detention because of them. But still he refused to even threaten expulsion. It wasn’t that Severus liked kicking young children out of school, he was just at a loss at what more could be done. Clearly detention wasn’t working. Torture wasn’t an option. Apparently. And Cissa had made it very clear that threats of bodily harm were bad form. 

 

Christmas break was approaching so Harry and Hermione wouldn’t have to worry about travelling with an entourage for a few weeks. Severus already knew that Hermione would be visiting them for a few days, Draco had been insistent, and that also meant Blaise and Theo would be paying a visit. In fact if he weren’t mistaken his beautiful wife was planning a small New Year’s party for they children and themselves to invite friends to. Not that Severus would be inviting many people, but that wasn’t his concern. He detested making small talk and was exhausted by stupidity. He would bear it for his family but would request no more parties until Draco’s birthday. Next year. 

 

This year had already been so full of unexpected change. As Severus graded potions essays he let his mind wander over all of the changes. First he had aided in the divorce of Cissa from Lucius. He also helped put Lucius in Azkaban. Two events that brought him great pride. Then Draco was officially adopted into his family. The blood rites had been a simple thing and now Draco Snape was officially his heir. His first born son. It was beyond imagining. In all his years he had never even dared to hope that Cissa and Draco would be his to call family. Then there was Harry. His dear son who had already known much pain and loss. Just like Draco. 

 

The day Severus, Cissa, and Draco travelled to the Ministry with Harry to finalize the adoption process and complete the blood wards was a day that Severus would always cherish. That first week of classes was hectic and Severus had nearly forgotten about their appointment with the Ministry. But he needn’t have worried because bright and early that Friday morning Harry burst into the living room of the family’s quarters, Draco close on his heels, and nearly scared his parents to death. He was talking loud and fast, his words nearly unintelligible, but Severus could only smile. His son was very excited about what was going to happen in the afternoon. Cissa and he had already arranged for the boys to have the day off of classes, their class work to be collected by Hermione and Theo, so the family could have the day to themselves. It was a good idea it seemed because Harry could hardly settle down enough to eat his breakfast. 

 

The morning was filled with explaining the process to Harry, a simple prick of the finger and an enchanted parchment. Then more questions on what adoption meant, how he can change his name officially, whether or not it would affect his vaults or inheritance, and what would happen after everything was finished. Severus wasn’t sure what Harry meant by that and Cissa simply replied that after it was finished they would be a family. In every way they would be a family. In all the appointment took no more than two hours, most of which spent sitting and waiting for things to happen. Harry fidgeted but Draco, oddly enough, did not. When asked he said that he wasn’t nervous because Harry was already his little brother and he also wanted to be brave for him. That sentiment made Severus’ chest tight and he pushed back the urge to cry. Becoming a father was wreaking havoc on his reputation as a heartless monster. 

 

After they emerged from the Ministry office Harry launched himself into his parents arms and cried happily for a good amount of time. Severus didn’t feel at all inclined to admonish him and instead reached over and pulled Draco into the huddle and held his family close. He could hardly begrudge his son the display and himself the indulgence. When they pulled away Harry gave his father a longer hug and Severus held him tight to himself,  hesitant to let him go. 

 

Lunch was had at the Leaky Cauldron, much to Harry’s joy, then dessert at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Before heading back to Hogwarts The Snape family, because that was truly what they were, headed to the Quidditch shop so the boys could look around while Cissa picked up supplies at Gladrags and the Apothecary. Errands finished they flooed home and settled back into their lives at Hogwarts. 

 

Severus was pulled from his reminiscence by the sensation of wet ink running over his fingers. He looked down and saw that he had knocked over his inkwell when trying to place his quil in its holder and now the essay he was working on was covered in ink. Luckily this ink was his own concoction and had a charm he designed that allowed it to be removed without smudging. It was useful when making edits or comments on student’s work. It also helped him amend grades should a student prove they’ve earned it. A wave of his hand and an unspoken spell set the paper to rights. Obviously he was finished with grading for the night. 

 

He stretched out his back as he stood, storing the essays in his desk drawer, and made his way out of his office. It was dinner time and exams were beginning the next day. He knew that meals with his family would be rare during that week because he always had so much grading to do. He would enjoy this last free meal before the work began and remind his sons to back for Christmas break because they would be taking the train back and meeting their parents at King’s Cross. Cissa had already taken their things to Spinner’s End and had purchased an unbelievable amount of Christmas decoration for the boys to put up when they got home. With one last look at his office Severus set his wards and made his way to the Great Hall, the smell of Sunday Roast and Yorkshire Pudding calling to him like a siren. 


	15. Christmas Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Christmas Break

Harry loved four classes at Hogwarts and tolerated the rest. Transfiguration was probably his favourite out of all of them, McGonagall was an amazing teacher and he loved turning one thing into something else. His second favourite class was Herbology. Magical plants was still so novel and wonderful and Harry truly enjoyed it. Potions was growing on him but probably only because he loved how passionate and brilliant his dad was about the subject. Plus Draco and Hermione were the top two students of their year and helped Harry where he struggled. But before Potions came Flying. The freedom of being in the air, the exhilaration, the adrenaline, and best yet, Harry was a natural flier. Finally something he just succeeded at, something that proved he belonged. That lingering doubt about his place in the wizarding world, whether his family would truly want him, and what would happen to him if they did change their minds all flew away as he ascended into the heavens. 

 

Madam Hooch had even recommended that Harry try out for his House Quidditch team at the start of Second Year. She said he had real potential as a Seeker because he was so small and fast. The whole class did drills that would help with Quidditch, or defensive flying as Madam Hooch said, and Harry loved it. He zipped around quickly, avoiding the floating obstacles, and had even begun to challenge himself, hoping to beat his own best time. Draco was just as good, Madam Hooch had made the same recommendation for him, and Harry was hoping to get the chance to play against his brother for the House Cup in the coming years. 

 

His dad of course was underwhelmed at the prospect. “Quidditch? Am I to hear about nothing else for the rest of my days?” Harry loved his father but sometimes he was melodramatic. Draco had just laughed while Harry grinned. Their mum patted his hand in a comforting manner but her eyes held a smile. 

 

“I’m sure there will be more to talk about dear, surely romance will also feature heavily in the next coming years.” His dad’s groan was only slightly louder than the boys. Cissa chuckled to herself. Harry was excited to be heading home for Christmas Break. End of term exams were already underway and with the exception of History of Magic, which he struggled in because it was so boring, he felt confident in his abilities. Hermione had been helpful enough to provide him with a study plan and his group of friends met regularly in the library to revise and help each other in their classes. It was so unlike his previous school experience that Harry was struggling to compare it to any previous experience. It was wholly new, just like everything else, and he loved it. 

 

Professor Sprout had been kind enough to offer extra lessons for himself and Neville, who also enjoyed the class. So every Thursday during his break between his single Potions class and lunch he would meet Neville at Greenhouse 2 and they would tend to the plants, reading of of Professor Sprouts notes. It was wonderful and Harry had learned so much about plants and their magical uses. He had even helped harvest supplies for his dad’s fifth year potions class. Something his dad had boasted about to his students, at least that’s what a fifth year Slytherin had told Harry. 

 

His mum had also told him that when they got home they would be decorating for Christmas, something Harry had never been permitted to do before. She also asked him to make a list of things he wanted for Christmas. Another first. Harry had never asked for things because he wanted them before and struggled to make a list. When he finally gave it to her at dinner she frowned for a moment before smiling sadly at him. 

 

“Harry dear, I will take this list but perhaps you’d like to ask Hermione or Draco to help you make another one? One with things you’ll enjoy not just things you need.” Well, that wasn’t what he was expecting. He just nodded and walked to his table where Theo and Blaise were already eating dinner. 

 

“Alright Harry?” Blaise had a spoonful of mashed potatoes hovering in front of his face. 

 

Harry looked up from his empty plate and sighed. “Yeah, I just gave my Christmas list to my mum but she said I had to make another one.”

 

“Why?” Theo was usually well mannered but in his confusion he had asked this question with a mouth full of pumpkin tart. “What did you ask for?”

 

Harry knew that his first list was inadequate and his mum  _ had _ told him to ask for help. Theo and Blaise were his friends, he could ask them. “I just asked for things that I needed. I grew out of my last pair of shoes so I put that on the list. I need more hair soap and body wash, plus my socks have holes in them because I’ve been walking in them without shoes, which my dad told me to stop doing. All of that was on the list. I also asked for food for Hedwig and more mice for my snake. Mum says I’m supposed to ask for things I want not things I need. But, well, I’ve never wanted anything before because I always knew I wouldn’t be getting it anyway. Can you guys help me with my list?”

 

Blaise and Theo exchanged a look and then both agreed. By the end of the night Harry had a new list to give to his mum.

 

One Racing Broom for Quidditch plus care and cleaning kit

Quidditch pads and practice gear (to share with Draco)

_ Fascinating Magical Plants of the Finnish Ice Caves  _ by Kasvi Yrttinen

A Ballycastle Bats quidditch team jersey and poster (his new favourite team and home of the Butterbeer mascot Barny the Fruitbat)

A Family Picture (Harry had insisted this be included on the list)

And a whole box of assorted sweets from Honeydukes (Not to share with Draco)

 

Harry knew it wasn’t likely that he would be getting all of the things on his list but Blaise and Theo had both assured him that parents never get everything on the list and that Harry would probably still receive the socks he had initially asked for. With that done Harry focused on his last exam before term was finished and he could go home for Christmas. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

The Hogwarts Express sped through the Scottish countryside, the frozen landscape thrown into shadow by the low hanging clouds that blanketed the grey sky, blurred past the windows. Harry and Draco had secured one of the larger compartments for their friends. Draco was wedged between Hermione and Neville talking animatedly about their Christmas plans and where Hermione could meet them in Diagon Alley to go Christmas shopping the following week. Harry sat between Theo and Blaise, eating Chocolate Frogs and comparing Chocolate Frog Cards. They had already made their plans when they wrote Harry’s Christmas list. 

 

Ron and Seamus sat on the wall under the window playing a game of exploding snape. Dean laid in the remaining space on the floor, his head pillowed on his crossed arms, his eyes closed against the light while he lightly dozed. Even though the compartment was one of the larger available to students it wasn’t made for nine people to share. When anyone had to get up to use the loo Dean was forced to wake up and roll to the side. When the trolley came by Harry bought sweets and goodies for everyone and the resulting rubbish only added to the overcrowded feeling. 

 

In what felt like no time at all the train was pulling into Kings Cross Station, dreary London looming ahead, and a thrill of excitement went through Harry. His first Christmas with his family was already better than the ten Christmases before. The group of first years clambering off of the train, grabbing their luggage and pets on the way out, and raced to meet their parents. Mrs. Weasley greeted all nine of them with open arms and a warm hug. Harry gladly accepted her hug, Draco following quickly after, and then stepped back to look for his own parents. 

 

He could see Neville greeting his grandmum, Seamus with his mum and dad speaking animatedly, Dean and Hermione embracing their muggle parents who looked around in awe. Harry looked around him, all of the families loudly reuniting after a term of separation, and still couldn’t find his own parents. The Snape boys stood with the Weasley’s as they continued to talk and laugh. Time passed Harry was beginning to feel worried. His mum had told him at breakfast she and dad would be waiting for them at the station. Even after the months of peace and quiet from Quirrell, Harry still worried something would happen. 

 

Before Harry could become truly work himself into a tizzy about his parents he saw his mother emerge from the wall that lead to Platform 9 ¾. His fear abated and relief washed over him. His dad didn’t emerge and Harry felt his worry return. Where was his dad? Why was his mum all alone? She didn’t look worried and Harry tried to let that calm him but it wasn’t working. 

 

He started breathing heavily, his hands prickled and began to sweat. His vision blurred and he could just make out the image of Draco hugging their mum. A faint buzz took over his hearing, it was like being underwater, and he started feeling overwhelmed. A pressure was in his chest and he had the sudden urge to run somewhere, anywhere. Time slowed and almost stopped around him. 

 

A voice was calling to him from far away, a figure stood in front of him but he couldn’t make himself listen to them. He wasn’t in control anymore, he felt like a passenger in his own body. The voice kept calling, kept drawing him out, and he tried to follow it. He could feel his body shaking, his hands freezing cold and clammy, it scared him. Finally, finally, the voice cleared and he could hear his mum’s steady voice.

 

“Harry darling, just breathe love. Just breathe, everything is okay, just breathe.” He could feel her hand on his shoulder now. He followed her instructions, focused on his breathing. In and out. In and out. “Good, that’s good. Do you want to stand up now?”

 

Stand up? When did he stop standing up? Was he sitting down? How did he get there? Harry couldn’t remember moving from his spot next to Mrs Weasley let alone walking over to the platform wall and squatting against it. His arms were wrapped tight around his body and he was hunched forward almost in a foetal position. His mum was crouching in front of him, Draco standing over her shoulder looking really worried. He didn’t mean to scare his family. 

 

“Sorry mum, I don’t know what happened. I-” Harry started crying. He felt completely out of control. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He felt himself being lifted up from the ground and allowed whoever it was to carry him away from what was undoubtedly the eyes of every witch and wizard on the platform. The tug and nausea of apparition registered in his peripheral consciousness. He didn’t know how long he was carried or where he was going, or even with whom, but he knew somewhere deep inside that he was safe. 

 

Slowly the world around him began to coalesce. The soft bed underneath him, forming to his body like a cloud, the warm knitted blanket wrapped around his shoulders, his mother’s soothing voice, his brother’s concerned face, his father’s familiar arms holding him tight. He could smell the scents of home and knew he was at Spinner’s End. He was in his room. He was with his family. 

 

He sagged against his dad’s broad chest and soaked up the comfort. The heady silence in the room was broken by his father’s deep, quiet voice. 

 

“How are you feeling now Harry?”

 

That was the question of the hour. How was he feeling? “Tired. A little scared. What happened?”

 

A pause while his parents considered how to answer. Harry looked to Draco who had been uncommonly pale but seemed to be gaining his colour once more. Finally his mother spoke. “You had a fit of anxiety love. Do you know what may have brought that on?”

 

Harry tried to think back on the moments before everything went sideways. He was with his brother and the Weasley’s. Everyone was greeting their parents and laughing. Everything was good and he started to look around for his own parents. He knew what happened, but how could he tell his mum? Harry knew he could trust them, that they loved him, but there was always a part of him that doubted his worthiness of love and a family. Why would they want to hear his concerns? If he told them would they make him leave? Maybe something was wrong with him.

 

Cissa sensed that Harry was troubled by something and her heart ached. She gently framed Harry’s face in her hands and made him look at her. “Love, whatever it is that is worrying you, we are your family and we will always love you. We can only help you if you tell us what has you so worried.”

 

Harry knew he had to tell her. He loved his mum. “When-” he cleared his throat, it was sore from his earlier bout of crying, “when I saw everyone with their families I started to get worried that you and dad weren’t on the platform. It seemed like you were late and I started to feel that you were never going to come, that you had left us there. Then when I only saw mum I-” he hiccuped a little, “I thought maybe something bad had happened to dad. I know nothing has happened yet but the term started and so much happened and I was afraid. What if this was what Quirrell was waiting for?” Harry had begun to cry again in earnest. 

 

Draco wrapped his arms around his brother and held him close, their father’s broad chest supporting them as he leant against the headboard, their mum’s hands rubbing soothing circles in Harry’s own. The family huddled close together hoping to give Harry some comfort. Draco spoke for the first time since he noticed Harry looking unwell at the platform. He would never tell his brother but what he saw scared him. 

 

“Mum and dad would never just leave us somewhere. They love us and sometimes they might be late, adults sometimes are, but they will always come for us. And you have me too. I’ll always be there for you little brother.” Harry laughed wetly.

 

“I’m not your little brother, I’m your younger brother.” 

 

“Whatever you say, little brother.” They laughed together and Harry seemed to put his worries out of mind for a time. Soon it was time for dinner and the family settled into their routine as if nothing had happened to disrupt it in the first place. 

 

Later that night when Draco and Harry had gone to sleep Cissa and Severus sat up in their own bed. 

 

“I think we need to find someone for Harry to talk to. This isn’t the first time he’s exhibited fear of abandonment or anxiety. It would be good for him. Maybe Draco as well, what he suffered under Lucius was unimaginable.” Severus knew Cissa was a private person and would hate to have someone privy to their most private struggles. He could already see her battling with her concern for her family’s privacy and wellbeing. Luckily, Severus had a solution. “I know of a mind healer in the muggle world.” Cissa looked at her husband in shock. “An acquaintance of mine has a niece who is a squib. Her husband is a mind healer. He is familiar with the wizarding world but has no contact with it. He would be discrete but would understand some of the more unique things our sons struggle with. He does family counselling so we could all go together. I truly believe this would be beneficial.”

 

Cissa considered this. As much as she was loath to seek out a muggles help she wanted desperately to help her son. She saw the fear and anguish in Harry’s eyes, the panic that contorted and controlled his body. She never wanted him to go through that again. If this mind healer were the solution she would gladly attend sessions with her boys. Draco had yet to display any negative behaviours or reactions in regards to his father’s treatment of them but she knew it was only a matter of time. “I agree my love. We would all benefit from talking about our experiences. Harry and Draco will be looking to us for guidance and we ourselves have suffered trauma. Perhaps healing together as a family will help Harry feel fully accepted and loved.”

 

If he was honest with himself he would admit to some level of astonishment. This woman never ceased to amaze him. She had endured so much and was still capable of great love and wisdom. This woman was not only his wife, amazing enough to be sure, but also his partner and the mother of his children. Once again he was struck by how different, wonderfully different, his life was compared to what it was just six months prior. He told Cissa as much and together they revelled in the wonder of their lives together. 

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Shopping in Diagon Alley was always a stressful endeavour, moreso when you were shopping with a Merlin cursed group of preteens. How Severus had been convinced to do this without his lovely wife he would never know. Actually, his lovely wife _ had _ been quite convincing last night when she made her argument. Severus had been promised a night of quiet and solitude with his wife in exchange for his arduous task today. 

 

Young people bustled around, rushing from shop to shop, screaming unnecessarily, and pushing their faces against shop windows. Wild children run amok. His own sons among them. Somewhere. Arthur Weasley accompanied him, their wives were off doing their own shopping child free, while the husbands were supposed to keep an eye on their combined brood of children and children’s friends. 

 

Neville Longbottom had been deposited at Spinner’s End right after breakfast, while the young misters Nott and Zabini had stayed the previous night. Hermione was waiting patiently for them at the Leaky Cauldron, her muggle parents leaving as soon as Severus had promised to keep a keen eye on their daughter. The Weasley’s, with misters Finnegan and Thomas were already in Diagon Alley having arranged to meet at Madam Malkin’s shop before setting off together. Cissa had barely said goodbye before disappearing inside with Molly. Then it was off to Flourish and Blotts, then Zonko’s, then Quality Quidditch Supplies, then about a million other shops. Severus was about ready to turn his wand on himself when they finally landed in Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream parlour and the day was over. 

 

A quick stop at home for their boys, plus Neville, Theo, and Blaise, before the five boys were being flooed to The Burrow for a night of doubtlessly raucous fun and delicious home cooking. Severus loved his sons but the blessed silence that descended upon Spinner’s End when they finally left was truly Merlin sent. He and Cissa had a quiet, fancy-ish meal together, sipped their wine slowly, spoke leisurely about whatever suited them, retired to their room early in the evening, and spent the night appreciating each other. Severus finally fell asleep in the waning hours of the night, tomorrow already fast approaching, and thanked Merlin for all he had. 


	16. The Best Christmas Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is upon us.

Harry’s first Christmas was beyond his expectations. So many things have been since he found out he was a wizard that he was convinced expectations were always wrong and he should just give up on having them. He woke up Christmas morning, warm and comfortable in his own bed, to the smell of cinnamon rolls. He raced down the stairs with Draco, both landing heavily in their seats, and began to devour a delicious breakfast. After he was feeling painfully full he joined his dad in the sitting room where their tree was set up. Seeing it sparkle in floating fairy lights reminded Harry of decorating his first Christmas tree just a few weeks before. His mum had piled boxes of decorations in the sitting room and let Draco and Harry go wild. Draco had never decorated before either, Lucius viewed it as a waste of time and beneath a wizard to do.

 

The whole family sat around the tree, a fire burning warmly in fireplace, the hopeful feeling of Christmas permeating every corner of the house. Severus was enjoying his first Christmas as a husband and father, and from the look on Cissa’s face she was enjoying herself as well. The boys took turns in locating presents for the members of the family and passing them around. When everyone had a substantial pile around them Harry and Draco exchanged an excited glance and then began ripping into their presents simultaneously.

 

Their parents watched on in amusement, their own presents forgotten for the moment. Seeing Harry and Draco so happy made Severus feel warm inside. Before Cissa, before his family he would have pushed that warmth away, scoffed at it even. Now he let it wash over him, basking in the happiness he had so long denied himself. Cissa placed her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. They looked at each other lovingly before turning their attention back to their sons. That first Christmas together as a family would surely be remembered fondly by all involved for years to come.

* * *

The Burrow was filled with laughter and warm light. Harry was practically floating along as he and Draco joined the Weasley children in the living room for a game of exploding snap. His parents were sipping wine and talking quietly with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Well, maybe not quietly but the children were so loud Harry couldn’t make out what they were saying. The two young Snape boys had purchased gifts for their friends together and were anticipating the gift exchange which was to be followed by dinner and dessert. Mrs. Weasley had told them when they arrived that dinner would be finished within the hour and the smell of Christmas roast was making Harry’s stomach gurgle loudly.

 

Fred and George were cheering Harry on as he faced off with Ron who had Draco and Ginny on his side. Percy was reading a book on the sofa ignoring them. Harry couldn’t be sure but he thought the title read _A Wizarding Guide to Management._ Whatever he was reading was boring and Harry didn’t bother giving him a second glance. The game was just getting exciting when Mrs. Weasley announced it was time to eat and Harry had to watch his hands lest they be trampled by hungry Weasley’s.

 

The kitchen table had been magically elongated to accommodate the Weasley family plus the four Snapes. It practically groaned under the weight of all the Christmas food. A goblet of spiced cider sat in front of every seat, two large baskets of steamy rolls sat at either end of the long table. The various side dishes were scattered about the table, the large roast sitting pride of place in the center. On the side board Harry spied treacle tart, mince pies, and a pitcher of warmed butterbeer.

 

Dinner was filled with more laughter and smiles than Harry had ever encountered, everyone seemed to glow with joy. Mr. Weasley passed around crackers to everyone and once they had all ripped them open, donned their paper crowns, and retrieved their magical nik-nak Mrs. Weasley passed around cups of butterbeer. Harry’s always spinning top occupied his attention while he waited for a slice of treacle tart to be put on his plate. His mum was helping Mrs. Weasley pass out the goodies in order to prevent Fred or George from dousing the treats with some hair colour changing powder or flatulence inducing spray. Apparently they had done something similar the previous Christmas and while that would be funny to watch Harry was happy his mum was protecting dessert from such antics.

 

When everyone was completely stuffed and lethargic from the delicious dinner Molly had prepared they made their way back into the sitting room. The tree that sat against the wall was whimsically bent, just like the Burrow, and was decorated in an eclectic assortment of handmade ornaments and vintage baubles. Instead of magical fairy lights their tree had a long rope of luminescent vine wrapped around it. Harry had never seen such a thing but he absolutely loved it. He’d have to remember to ask Mrs. Weasley what the plant was, maybe his mum would let him grow some at home.

 

Draco sat by the tree and passed out their gifts to the Weasley. Harry was pretty excited, he’d never bought presents for someone before and was confident that he and Draco had done well. For Fred and George they got a book of muggle practical jokes and a muggle magic kit. He was sure they would love them and find new and terrifying ways to use them. For Percy they got a wand care kit, and a whole package of quills. Harry wasn’t sure what to get Percy but from the look of surprised joy on his face he’d say Draco was right when he’d chosen that one. For Ginny, who they didn’t really know, they got a stuffed puffskein that made a soothing purring sound when you cuddled it.

 

Ron’s gift was by far his favourite though. Wizard’s Chess boards were usually very expensive but their dad knew of a manufacturer in America who was working on streamlining the manufacturing process and thus bring down their costs. The gift had arrived by muggle post, much to everyone’s surprise, just three days prior. The note attached stated that muggle post was more reliable in winter weather and didn’t require food and rest. Harry was inclined to agree, Hedwig was always miffed when asked to deliver mail long distance unless bribed with a rat or two beforehand.

 

Ron unwrapped the large square gift and almost dropped it in shock. He looked up to Harry and Draco, astonishment written on his face, and practically launched himself at them.

 

“This is amazing! I’ve always wanted my own set! Thank you so much! Now I can teach you how to play a really good game of Wizards Chess.” Harry wasn’t very interested in becoming proficient but he’d like to learn for fun. Draco was already pretty good at the game but Ron seemed to have forgotten that. Christmas festivities finished quickly after that, the entire Snape family received personalized sweaters knitted by Molly, and a box of fudge to share. Harry was sure his dad wasn’t too pleased with the sweater but he did catch him looking with interest at the fudge.

 

The Snapes made their way home, their first Christmas a roaring success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so much shorter than usual and that I haven't posted in a while. I just started a new job AND broke my finger so typing out this story has been low on the priority/ability list. I should be back to posting regularly *knocks on wood*


	17. Open Up

That first counselling session was the most nerve wracking experience in Cissa’s short marriage to Severus. Which considering how insane their lives were was quite the strong statement. Harry refused to get out of bed that morning, he claimed to have a stomach ache but when Cissa claimed to have a disgusting tasting potion that would help with that he was suddenly cured. Draco attempted to hide in the loo for the better part of an hour but Severus had coaxed him out with the promise of a pick-up game of Quidditch when they returned. Severus and Cissa had spoken the night before, promises of shared strength and presented a united front exchanged between them. 

 

When the Snapes arrived at Dr. Horatio Melbrooke’s office that afternoon her whole stomach was twisted in knots. She’d been battling a nervous stomach the whole day and had hardly any appetite that morning. Severus was no better having only sipped on his coffee morosely. They wanted to encourage the boys to look at counselling as a good thing but they couldn’t help being nervous. Their family wasn’t exactly untouched by tragedy. Harry was the more emotionally open of her sons but she knew first hand the terrors Draco had endured. 

 

Dr. Melbrooke was a portly man with sandy brown hair that held just a touch of grey at the temples. His office was comfortably appointed with two plush couches that faced in towards a large comfy looking chair. The walls were painted a warm brown colour designed to put patients at ease and there was a faint hint of lavender in the air. The whole affect was only slightly successful but the fact that neither of her sons had bolted from the room was good enough for her. 

 

The whole family sat together on one of the sofas, Harry and Draco nestled between their parents. Severus had his arm draped around Harry protectively and Draco was leaning heavily into Cissa’s side. Dr. Melbrooke sat across from them in his large chair, a welcoming smile on his face. 

 

“So, perhaps it would be best if I tell you a little bit about myself?” No one responded. “You can call me Dr. Melbrooke if that makes you feel comfortable but you can also call me H or Dr. M. My wife’s family are magical and I have had little interaction with them but you can talk to me about anything that involves the magical world. I have been practicing family counselling for twenty years and hold several degrees in counselling and psychiatry. But the most important thing to know about me is that I love ice cream and can talk all day long about football.” Harry and Draco chuckled at that. 

 

Dr. Melbrooke smiled. “So now that you know about me, why don’t you tell me a little about yourselves?” No one spoke. Cissa was nervous to speak. “I understand you just got married, congratulations.”

 

Severus responded. “Yes, we’ve been married for less than a year.” Cissa looked over at him, he was already looking at her. They smiled at each other. “But I have loved Cissa for years. With Cissa came Draco, who I have loved as a son since the day he was born.” Draco sat up straighter. “The day I adopted Draco was one of the proudest in my life. Harry,” he gave him a squeeze, “joined us shortly after and our family felt complete in a whole new way.”

 

Dr. Melbrooke smiled a that. “What a wonderful year you’ve had and such an amazing way of putting that Severus. Narcissa, would you care to add to that? Perhaps talk about your own perspective on the events.”

 

Cissa looked at her husband briefly before turning back to Dr. Melbrooke. Severus had indeed spoken well of their life together but he didn’t really talk about the events leading up to Cissa’s escape from her marriage, or their concern for their sons. She had a feeling Dr. Melbrooke could sense this and wanted to perhaps delve a little deeper. “I agree with Severus, it truly does feel like this year has been filled with great changes and I have never been happier. It is such a drastic change to how the year began.” She felt Draco tense against her side. “I was married to a man who had little care for my or our son’s well-being. He had very strict ideas of proper behaviour and breeding, and wasn’t afraid to show his displeasure. Severus helped free us from that nightmare. I have loved Severus for many years but the day I was released from my marriage to Lucius I finally felt that something could come from that love.” 

 

She looked at Severus again and gave him a teary smile. “It hasn’t been easy, our sons have lived through terrible things, my husband and I have as well, but we want to work together to find strength in that.” Severus moved his arm from around Harry and cupped Cissa’s cheek, brushing away an errant tear. After a lingering moment they both turned to Dr. Melbrooke, he was watching them seriously and had a kind expression on his face. 

 

“Thank you for sharing that with us. I want to talk to you each about what you are wanting to see happen in counselling, what things you want to work though, and I want you to all know that this is a safe space. If you feel uncomfortable sharing with everyone in the room you can let me know and we’ll set up a more private session. For Harry and Draco I would like you to know that no problem you have, no concern is too small to talk about. You can be open here.” 

 

Harry was nervous about sharing things with Dr. Melbrooke, especially in front of his parents. Draco was his best friend and he knew he could tell him anything, say anything with him there, but a small part of him was still afraid his parents would change their minds about him. What if they realized he was too damaged? What if he actually unlovable? What if he was meant to be alone? 

 

Luckily for Harry Draco spoke first and kept Harry from having to be brave. 

 

“Well,” Draco sounded small and nervous but he pushed on, “my mum already told you about Lucius and how dad helped us. I guess, well I don’t know, maybe I’d like to talk about what happened before now?” He phrased it like a question, his voice breaking at the end. “Lucius was bad to us and I know my dad would never hurt me but….” Draco didn’t finish his thought he just let it hang there. 

 

Dr. Melbrooke gave Draco a moment before he spoke up. “So Draco, I think what I hear you saying is that while you know your dad would never hurt you, sometimes you react to him the way you would Lucius because it’s hard to forget to do that.” Draco nodded, his head hung solemnly. “That is perfectly understandable and expected.” 

 

Draco looked up at that. “It is?” He glanced over at his dad who gave him a small smile of encouragement and understanding. Draco felt relief already. “I guess what you’re saying is true, I forget sometimes that dad wouldn’t be mad at me just for being around. Lucius hit me a lot and dad has never done that but sometimes I do or say things and I just know I would be hit before. I keep expecting something to happen.” 

 

Hearing Draco open up about his own fears made Harry feel brave. If his brother could talk about it, so could he. He raised his hand. 

 

“Yes Harry?” Dr. Melbrooke looked at him encouragingly. 

 

“I- uh, I feel like Draco.” He spoke very quietly, almost too quiet to hear, even for himself. He took a deep breath and tried again, only a little louder. “My aunt and uncle hit me a lot and never cared for me. When dad came and took me from them it was like a dream. I didn’t know anyone could care about me, love me.” He fought the urge to cry. “Sometimes, a lot of times, I think they’ll realize my aunt and uncle were right and they’ll send me away. I was afraid they wouldn’t want me anymore if I wasn’t good at m-magic, and even though I know they love me, I still feel like that could change.” He felt so guilty saying that out loud, his parents had never done anything to make him doubt their love. He just couldn’t help how he felt. He had spent nine years with his aunt and uncle, hearing all the time how worthless and unloved he was, he hadn’t even been with his family for a year. 

 

“It will take time to trust them the way you want to Harry.” Dr. Melbrooke spoke steadily, looking Harry in the eye. “You can’t force yourself to trust them, and it’s okay to feel doubt. What you’ve been through is terrible and your parents know that.” 

 

The rest of the session was spent talking about what had happened to each of them before and Dr. Melbrooke encouraged them to just say what they felt. The two hours were over so quickly that the whole family was surprised when Dr. Melbrooke finished the session and scheduled them another appointment. They would work things out with the boys school schedules and Severus’ work schedule but despite how emotionally exhausted they were, they all agreed that counselling was a good idea. 

 

Harry and Draco spoke in hushed voices the whole way home and all through dinner but Cissa could tell they were up to no good. Those Weasley twins truly were bad influences. She only hoped they would begin to heal some of their wounds with the help of Dr. Melbrooke. 

* * *

 

Quirinus Quirrell sat stiffly upon his bar stool, the dingy smell of the pub made his nose wrinkle in disgust. The whole filthy establishment made him desperate for a hot bath to remove the scum that clung to his flesh. Though, if he were honest with himself, he was degraded far beyond the cretins he shared this card game with. He didn’t know what his master had planned for the great oaf but Quirinus wouldn’t fail him. The heavy burden that sat in his pocket was a reminder of just what lay hidden in the walls of Hogwarts and no matter how ridiculous it seemed the giant dimwit sitting across from him held the answer to a question Quirinus desperately needed answered. Hagrid was hardly a difficult mark to trick and with any luck, or rather bad luck, he would get his information and Hagrid would be distracted by his new pet. Whatever the Dark Lord wanted with Hagrid after that, Quirinus couldn’t fathom, but it wasn’t his place to ask questions, only to serve. 

* * *

 

The train back to Hogwarts was filled with excited conversation and laughter interspersed with the occasional  _ pop  _ or  _ bang _ from wizarding fireworks and other magical prank toys. Harry and Draco had crammed into a large train compartment with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville. The windows fogged up from the collective warmth of their bodies and Harry spent some time drawing a festive winter scene with his finger on the window nearest to him. Hermione and Draco were talking about the books they had read over break and what they were looking forward to in their classes for the coming term. Fred and George were regalling Neville with stories of their various pranks, his face a mingled display of awe and horror. Ron was nose deep in a Quidditch magazine, the figures on the front cover whizzing about on their brooms. Harry took it all in with a sense of deep joy. He had a feeling this term was going to be really great. 


	18. What Wonders Await Us Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Break is over and things get more complicated ...

The whistle and bubble of the kettle was eclipsed by the rumble and crack of the oval shaped stone sitting in the flames of Hagrid’s fireplace. The stone rocked from side to side, a hidden energy wanting to break out. Hagrid watched in rapt attention, thankful to that stranger he met whilst playing cards. His only regret was that no one was here to share in this great moment with him. 

 

Finally Hagrid could see that the egg was hot enough and ready to hatch. Carefully he removed the egg with a pair of iron tongs and placed it in the nest of thick woolen cloth he’d piled on his table. It rocked back and forth, more frantic than before, and suddenly a fissure appeared. Hagrid watched in awe as a rounded muzzle pushed through the new hole in the egg, each push widening the crack, and after some time a baby dragon appeared. Hagrid was sure he’d never seen anything quite as beautiful as Norbert, his baby Norwegian Ridgeback. 

 

The sweet moment of bonding that followed went unspoiled, though Hagrid knew, deep down, it was only a matter of time before Norbert would be too big to hide. 

* * *

The first day of classes after Christmas Break was painful. Harry felt like he had taken some memory erasing potion. Even the classes he had done well in were terribly difficult. The only real bright spot were flying lessons. Now that everyone in his year had grasped the basics, even Hermione who hated flying, Madam Hooch was letting them practice Quidditch formations. Harry and Draco loved it, as did Ron, who all had a love for the game and a not-so-secret desire to play for their house teams in the coming year. That first day back Madam Hooch had divided them into four teams of six, separating Harry and Draco so as to keep the talent on the teams more even. Green Team, as Harry’s group was called, were flying laps around the pitch whilst Draco’s team and Ron’s team, Blue and Yellow respectively, were at either end taking shots at the hoops. Red Team was sitting in the stands observing technique and were slated to fly laps after Green Team was finished.

 

Harry loved the rush he got from flying, the feeling of the wind coursing through his hair, the exhilaration of defying gravity, the excitement that came with knowing you could fall at any moment. It was perhaps his favourite thing in the whole world. Of course Harry had never imagined he’d actually end up falling to his death, never thought it possible. Not until his broom began to act out of control, jerking from side to side, up and down, trying to buck him off like a wild horse. He held on for dear life, yelling out to Madam Hooch for help. But she couldn’t hear him, he was flying too fast, the sound ripped from his lungs. Suddenly he was plummeting, barrelling head first for the ground, the pitch flying up to meet him. In the very last moment and with one last yank on his broom handle, he righted himself and coasted to a stop.

 

He fell to the ground in relief and threw his broom as far from him as he could. Draco, who had apparently seen the whole thing, landed next to him. His face was etched with concern for his brother. Within moments Madam Hooch was there beside Draco, as was Hermione who had her wand in hand. She was breathing very heavily and looked scared. One last look around at all of the faces swimming above him was all Harry could muster before passing out, letting the soothing darkness take him. 

 

When he awoke later it was to the ceiling of the hospital wing illuminated by the soft rainbow of colours filtering in through the windows. He could tell by their hue that he’d missed lunch and his afternoon class but was awake in time for dinner. Good thing too because his stomach rumbled loudly, the gnawing pinch of hunger in its pit. He sat up gingerly, not sure if he expected pain, and looked around. From what he would feel he hadn’t been injured, the whole incident with the broom felt more like a strangely vivid nightmare than something real. 

 

It could have only been a minute after he awoke that the doors to the hospital wing burst open and his parents strode quickly inside. His mum’s face was concerned, whilst his dad’s was firm and angry. Had Harry done something wrong?

 

“Dad?” The fear in his voice caused Severus to pull up short, he didn’t want his son to be afraid of him and in his fear and anger he had caused what he most wanted to prevent. 

 

“Harry, we are so glad you are okay.” Harry visibly relaxed, his mum wasting no time in pulling her into his arms. He went willingly, soaking up all of the affection he could get. His dad sat on his other side, a warm hand laid on his knee in comfort. “Draco and Hermione have already told us their version of the story but we’d like to hear yours.”

 

Harry nodded and then told his parents about his broom taking control, trying to throw him off. He admitted that he had no idea how it started or how it ended. 

 

“Hermione stopped it dear.” He looked to his mum who had a sad smile on her face, no not a sad smile, relief and gratitude perhaps? So Hermione had saved him, but how, and from what? “Someone had put a curse on your broom, luckily Hermione is such a bright witch and recognized right away what was happening. As soon as she discovered the culprit she hit him with a disarming spell and you were able to correct your broom. Without her quick thinking Merlin knows what would have happened.” He felt her shudder at that thought. 

 

“But, who would curse my broom?” Even as he asked Harry knew the answer. Who else could it be but Quirrell?

 

“It was a seventh year Ravenclaw who cursed your broom.” 

 

“What? Why? I don’t even know any seventh years!” This surprise made Harry feel unstable and paranoid. He tensed up in his mums arms, instinctively wanting to fight off this new enemy. If some random student was willing to hurt him, who could he trust? His breathing speed up and he struggled to fight down his panic. The gentle squeeze of his father’s hand on his knee helped him to focus. A few deep breaths later and Harry was ready to hear what his dad had to say.

 

“You haven’t learned this yet my son but there are certain spells which in our world are illegal. They are known as Unforgivables. The Killing Spell is one of them, as is a spell which allows a witch or wizard to control the actions of another. This spell was used on the seventh year, and he unfortunately has no memory of who cursed him nor where he was when it happened. We haven’t told you their name because, like you, they are a victim in this. Hermione has agreed not to reveal this information to any one and no one else present at the time witnessed who it was. 

 

“ We believe this student had their memory erased after they had already been cursed. It would take a skilled spell caster to do such a thing and your mother and I have our suspicions of course. Rest assured my boy that whoever did this will not attempt something like it again. They failed, your friends helped you, and you are safe here. Be vigilant, but remember that whoever is doing this has been unsuccessful in every endeavor. And,” here Severus stopped to ensure Harry was listening to him, “your mum and I are here to keep you safe.”

 

Harry nodded, trying to force down his fear, and sank deeper into his mother’s arms. “Can I sleep at home tonight? In your quarters here?” 

 

“Of course dear, but first let’s head to the Great Hall for dinner.” His mother gave him one last squeeze as she spoke and then released him. He held his mums hand the entire way to the Great Hall and only released it when they’d reached the doors. It felt good knowing they were there for him, he just couldn’t help but remember that they couldn’t be everywhere all the time. He worked on remembering Dr. Melbrooke’s breathing exercises, hoping to calm himself, he recited his “good things list” to distract from his anxiety, and even sought out the form of his brother at the Ravenclaw table. After some time this practice seemed to work and he finally felt himself relax and enjoy dinner with his friends. 

 

That night as Harry  lay in bed, the pock marked stone ceiling above his head transformed into snarling faces, he struggled to put aside his fear. He knew there was nothing that could harm him whilst he was with his parents. He knew that no one uninvited could make their way into the Snape’s family quarters. Despite knowing these things he couldn’t help but imagine the faces of his fellow students superimposed on the ceiling, the holes in the stone becoming their jeering mouths, crazed eyes, misshapen faces. He fought himself for several hours before finally surrendering to his deep need for comfort. 

 

His parents room was just across the hall from his own, their door was slightly ajar perhaps because his mum had known he might need her. No matter the reason for the door being left open Harry was grateful for it. He pushed it open silently and made his way to his parents bed. His dad was laying on his back and snoring slightly, one hand laying on his stomach, the other resting on his wife’s hip. His mum was laying on her side, her back pressed against his dad’s side, both arms folded under her pillow. Harry looked at the space left open in front of her and decided to lay beside her. He didn’t want to wake her up but also couldn’t imagine going back to his empty room. 

 

He climbed into the bed gingerly, scooting back until he was almost touching her but not quite. He lay there stiffly for an unknown time before he felt himself relax. Sleep called to him, the warm comfort of his mum chasing away the dark thoughts swimming through his mind, and let his body drift away. The next morning when he woke his mum was cuddling him gently and his dad was bustling about getting ready for the day. His dad looked over at him, as if he could feel Harry’s eyes on him. 

 

Severus came and sat on the bed next to his son. He brushed the hair from Harry’s forehead and smiled down at him. Harry soaked up the affection hungrily. His dad’s deep voice soothed him further. “I have already informed the other professors that you may not be in classes today. They know what has happened and have agreed to save work for you if you do choose to stay home today.”

 

Harry closed his eyes. As much as he wanted to stay home he knew he would just be bored and worried about what he was missing. “No, I’ll get up and go to breakfast.” His dad nodded. “Do you think it would be okay if I sat with Draco instead of at the Slytherin table?”

 

“I’m sure Professor Flitwick would understand. The other students know he is your brother and there is no rule against sitting at another House’s table.” 

* * *

The week that followed the Broom Incident was comparatively uneventful. Harry attended classes, took notes, did homework, studied in the library, and had what was probably the most ordinary week of his life. Every meal in the Great Hall was loud and boisterous, every class was a mix of dull and interesting. His parents were attentive without being smothering. His brother was annoying but also his best friend, which is probably what having a brother is supposed to be like. His friends were funny and supportive, and altogether wonderful. The seeming perfection of the week made Harry even more weary of what the future held. He knew it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

 

When things finally came to a head it was in a way wholly unexpected. Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Hermione, and Neville had all made their way down to the Black Lake after lunch on Saturday. The weather was unseasonably fair, and the students wanted to spend the afternoon in the warmth while it lasted. On their way back to the castle where they planned to study in the library (at Hermione’s insistence) the sky opened up and unleashed a heavy load of rain onto their unprepared heads. They rushed quickly up the winding stone path and sought refuge under the eave of Hagrid’s hut. 

 

Harry hadn’t spent much time with the gamekeeper, and hadn’t seen much need to change that. However, given that the rain seemed uninterested in letting up he decided that perhaps was the time to do so. With four sharp knocks on the door Harry announced their presence. The door swung open and a towering shadow filled the entire doorway. A moment’s hesitation and then a gravelly voice boomed forth. 

 

“Wha’ are ya’ doin’ ere Harry?” Hagrid’s rough accent was filled with a higher pitch of nervousness. 

 

Harry craned his neck to look up at the half giant. “Well, it’s raining pretty hard. Do you think we could come in until it’s through?” 

 

No answer came. Harry was starting to think that perhaps it would be better to just turn and endure the rain. Just when Harry felt the silence had stretched on too long Hagrid stepped aside. 

 

“O’ course. You can wai’ in ‘ere.” The students rushed forth, eager to find warmth. When the door closed behind them and their eyes were able to adjust to the lower, more yellow light that filled the room Hagrid’s hut became more clear. Animal pelts hung along the walls, a large metal container labelled “slug repellant” sat in one corner, and a large boar hound slept on the ground in front of the fire. The only thing truly out of place was the large crate sitting atop Hagrid’s giant bed. It was partially covered in blankets and pelts, and a thin wisp of smoke crawled out of it in swirling tendrils.

 

Harry had seen and heard many strange things since he joined the wizarding world so at first he decided to just ignore the crate. Except, when he turned back to his group of friends the were all looking at the same crate with confusion and, in Draco’s case, suspicion. It would seem his first instinct to think of the crate as strange was correct. Harry turned back to the crate, his heart racing in excitement, and watched as it rocked back and forth, more smoke billowing forth. Harry had no idea what could be inside but he had a keen instinct that told him it was potentially dangerous. 

 

Whatever creature was hidden inside began to make a gurgling sound, the heat emanating from it made Harry think of a tea kettle about to whistle, and the rocking had grown more violent. 

 

“Hagrid.” Harry broke the tense silence. “I think it wants out.” Hagrid rushed forth and stood between the children and the crate. 

 

“I don’ think you should be insi’ af’er all.” He moved forward as if to shoo them away but it was too late. The crack and groan of the crate bursting drew all of their attention. Hagrid turned, revealing a pile of splintered wood, torn cloth, and singed pelts on his bed. Sitting amidst all of that was a scaling, winged,  _ thing. _ Harry wasn’t sure what it was at first until he heard Draco grasp. 

 

“A dragon!” He looked at his brother and then back at the dragon on the bed, for that was clearly what it was, and didn’t know how to feel. Instead of feeling anything he just stared in amazement. The only thought in Harry’s mind, “things were about to get very complicated.” 


	19. Things begin to turn Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Two. Things are starting to happen at Hogwarts as we get closer to the end of things.

Harry and his friends stayed as still as possible while the dragon, named Norbert according to Hagrid, dozed on the bed. Hagrid had fumbled over himself trying to convince them not to tell any of the professors about Norbert. Draco didn’t feel good about keeping secrets from his parents. Despite his love of dragons, his name sake, he never imagined keeping one as a pet. Especially in a hut as small as Hagrid’s. His mum had purchased him many books over the years about dragons, so Draco knew how dangerous they were. Even a dragon as small as Norbert was. For now. 

 

Hagrid’s forceful pleas made Draco nervous, he felt certain that Hagrid wouldn’t let them leave unless they agreed to keep his secret. Draco disliked lying, and he knew the others wouldn’t be happy about it either, but he knew what needed to be done. 

 

“We don’t tell Hagrid.” The rain had let up and Draco was working out how to secure their escape. He could see that Hagrid was relieved by Draco’s words but perhaps not enough to let them leave yet. Draco thought quickly. “We promised Ron we’d meet him in the library to study for Charms. He’s expecting us right now.” Hagrid seemed to make up his mind and nodded. 

 

“Alrigh’ ya can head up t’ the castle. Ur mor’ an welcome t’ come back.” With that said the six students made a hasty retreat from the cabin and rushed up to the castle. They didn’t say anything the whole way up but all silently headed to Professor Snape’s office. Their dad had told Harry and Draco he’d be grading papers until dinner time so the brothers knew he’d be there. 

* * *

Severus was sitting at his desk working feverishly to get through the stack of third year potions essays when the door to his office opened. He looked up and was surprised to see his sons and their friends. He could tell from Draco’s worried face that something had happened. In fact, now that he had placed his quill down and was really looking, he could see that all the children were flushed from the cold air and exertion. Clearly they had rushed up to the castle. One look at Harry confirmed that it wasn’t Quirrell that was the issue, which just confused Severus further. What could have happened?

 

“Professor Snape, we’ve just been to Hagrid’s cabin.” Hermione spoke in a voice that many thought of as bossy, but Severus thought of as determined, confident, and self-assured. Given what skill and fastidiousness Miss Granger had displayed thus far, Severus was inclined to believe her confidence was entirely earned. “Sir, he’s hiding a dragon.” Now this was not something he expected to ever hear. Dragons were well loved by most people in the wizarding world but were treacherous  enough that even Muggles had stories of their danger. Hagrid was a fool, no doubt there, but surely even he wouldn’t be foolish enough to keep one as a pet. 

 

“Dad,” Draco spoke with a steadiness equal to Miss Granger. He wondered for a fleeting moment when his son had become so confident in himself. “He wasn’t going to let us leave unless we promised to keep it a secret. It made me really nervous.”

 

“Me too.” This came not from Neville Longbottom as Severus had expected but from Theodore Nott. Well this simply would not do. Hagrid was not only a person in a position of some influence and power of these young children but was also considerably physically intimidating. All of that was bad enough but to be so reckless and to attempt coercion was beyond unacceptable. 

 

Severus stood from his desk and moved around it. “I will take care of this children, thank you for bringing this to my attention. If you have nowhere to be right now you may wait for my return in my family’s rooms. Harry. Draco.” His sons stood at attention. “Take your friends and make you all some tea. I think your mum has some biscuits left from Christmas. Ask her if you may have some.” The group of students ambled out of the room and made their way away from him. He turned his back to them and swiftly made his way down the corridor and up the stairs to Minerva’s office. He would go to Dumbledore but the man had a way of ignoring safety in favour of keeping those he trusted close at hand. Minerva was intelligent and levelheaded. She’d know how to handle the situation. 

* * *

Hagrid watched Norbert happily rip into a pile of oil soaked rags. The little dragon was emitting puffs of acrid smoke into the air making the hut hazy. Fang had finally given up on finding a place to rest in the hut and had begun whining at the door to be let out. Hagrid tried to ignore him in favour of watching Norbert but Fang’s whining had reached an unbearable pitch. He had just hoisted himself up from his armchair when the door to his hut slammed open. A dark silhouette filled the doorway, blocking out his view of the grassy slope just outside of his hut.

* * *

Minerva and Severus walked briskly down the sloping hill leading to Hagrid’s abode. To say she was concerned when Severus came to her office just fifteen minutes ago would be an understatement. A dragon, no matter how small, has  no place on school grounds. How Hagrid could think keeping such a beast in his hut is wise is beyond her. More troubling though is the way he behaved to a group of students. She agreed with Severus, Albus would not handle this as firmly as she believed it should be.

 

The closer they got to the hut the more anxious Minerva felt. She couldn’t quite explain why but she had a bad feeling boiling in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that even a baby dragon could be quite dangerous, especially in close quarters. Or perhaps it was the stress and anger crackling in Severus’ magic as he stomped along next to her. Whatever it was she couldn’t push it away. 

 

When they finally arrived at Hagrid’s hut her heart was racing and her palms were sweating, which was unusual for her. Severus had his wand drawn, despite Hagrid being without one, and Minerva numbly followed his lead. Her mind was starting to become fuzzy with adrenaline and could barely feel her wand in her hand. She felt more than saw Severus move away from her side, circling around Hagrid’s hut while she ostensibly guarded the front door. 

 

Severus approached from the same direction he had disappeared. He nodded to her and she felt another rush of fuzziness wash over her. A creeping ringle had begun to crawl up her back, making her neck tight and her teeth grind. Suddenly she realized that it wasn’t just her normal anxiety it was the effect of some spell or combination of spells. She turned to warm Severus and was hit by a spell from his wand. As she succumb to unconsciousness she noticed the glimmering sheen of a glamour spell flicker across his face.

* * *

 

Narcissa sat at the dining table in her family’s quarters looking over a scroll from Gringotts. Her and Severus are arranging for their sons accounts to be converted into a trust system that will also provide them with a modest stipend beginning in their third year. They wanted to teach their children how to be financially responsible and this was just the first step towards that. She looked over to her children and their friends sitting on the floor before the fireplace. 

 

Harry was speaking animatedly with Neville about the many varieties of floating bumble spuds. Blaise and Theo were engaged in a game of exploding snap while Draco and Hermione sat nearby talking quietly about about a book opened between them. Draco and Hermione were nearly inseparable and while Narcissa still thought they were too young to humour any ideas of romance she had a feeling something may come of that. Her boys were smiling and laughing with their friends and she couldn’t have hoped for more. She let herself watch them absently, conscious of what they endured separately and as a family, and was overwhelmed with a bittersweet joy. 

 

She had no way of knowing what was around the corner. She had no way of knowing what was happening just outside of the castle. Worse still, she had no way of knowing what was brewing within the castle itself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the series of cliffhangers but I wanted to get this thing rolling towards the end. Also this chapter is a little on the short side because I broke the chapter in two for the cliffhanger element. The second part should be up by the end of this week or beginning of next week.


	20. Things Begin to Turn Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter. The action has just begun.

Professor Quirrell walked slowly down the corridor towards the Potions Lab. He needed more ingredients for his polyjuice potion and wanted to see if Severus also had some Felix Felicis hidden away. Maybe he’d luck out and find something even more useful. He had just turned the corner when a third year Hufflepuff called out to him. 

 

“Professor Snape!” He almost kept walking having forgotten that in that moment he  _ was _ Professor Snape. He nodded at the child in the best imitation on Severus he could muster. That man was imperious in ways Quirinius could never hope to be. The Hufflepuff student began to nervously ramble out a question about some potion or other. Quirinius was listening but couldn’t make heads or tails of it, he was always bollocks at potions. He didn’t know the answer to her question and had no idea how to tell her to go away without being rude. That’s when he remembered, he didn’t have to worry about it because Snape was often rude. 

 

“Miss Trumbull,” a favourite student of his if he was honest, “I’m quite busy at the moment and cannot help you.” He kept walking, not letting her face falling stop him in his tracks. “Come back to my office after classes tomorrow.” He walked away briskly without looking back at the student. 

 

Snape’s potions lab was closed securely, and heavily warded. The man was an accomplished occlumens which meant Quirrell had been unable to invade his mind to get the password or discover which wards were being used. With any luck  no one will be looking for the crabby potions master in his office. A nerve wracking twenty minutes passed before Quirrell unlocked the door and slipped inside. The potions storeroom was to the back of the room behind yet another warded door. Playing spy for both Dumbledore and Voldemort had made Severus a very cautious and paranoid wizard. 

 

These wards were even stronger than the ones on the door from the corridor and caused Quirrell quite a lot of frustration. The minutes crawled by, every moment drawing itself out until an eternity had passed in a heartbeat. Quirrell was constantly on edge, aware that Narcissa could choose any minute to come and check on her overworked husband. 

 

“Hurry you fool, before someone is alerted to your fumblings.” The Dark Lord’s hissing voice sounded directly in his ear making his skin crawl. This warning did nothing to alleviate his anxiety and only exacerbated his awkwardness. It was as is the Dark Lord has erased every spell from his mind with his words. Time lost all meaning as he faffed about with his wand, hoping to unlock the storeroom before he wasted his potioned time. 

 

Finally the storeroom door opened and he could get what he came for. He made quick work of gathering supplies and practically ran out of the room. 

* * *

Narcissa was just settling in for the evening when there was a firm knock at her bedroom door. She knew it would be one of her sons, the other children had already gone back to their own rooms. She called out for them to come in and Draco peeked his head through the slight opening.

 

“Mum, where’s dad?”  

 

“He hasn’t returned from this business concerning Hagrid. My guess would be he is still in the Headmasters office. Why do you ask Draco?”

 

“It’s just, I have this bad feeling.” He moved further into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Feeling?” Narcissa gestured for her son to sit next to her on the bed. 

 

Once Draco was settled in next to his mum he kept going. “It’s like the first night we were here, when I just  _ felt _ like something was wrong.” Narcissa nodded, encouraging him to go on. “I was laying in bed and suddenly I just felt cold, like when you’re outside after dark and it starts to get misty. I could hear dad’s voice. That’s why I thought he was here.”

 

Cissa frowned, she and Severus had discussed the strange feeling Draco had that first night but so much had happened in the interim it became unimportant. Now, well she wasn’t sure if Draco’s feelings were just blood magic at work, or if it was truly indicative of Foresight. She knew that whatever happened next she’d have to tread carefully. 

 

“What was your father saying?”

 

Draco shrugged. “I couldn’t understand what he was saying, I could only hear that it was his voice.”  She nodded solemnly. “Mum….”

 

She pulled him tight into her side and smoothed a hand over his hair. “Yes my dragon.”

 

“I just, I think dad might be in trouble.” Cissa felt her stomach sweep anxiously. If Draco was a seer and was just manifesting his ability he wouldn’t have a firm grasp on what he was seeing. 

 

“Draco, I will go and check on your father. I want you to get to bed, it is very late and you’ve had a full day. You’ll see, everything will be quite alright.” Draco didn’t look too sure but got up and went to his room. Cissa made quick work of getting dressed and let their quarters, pretending not to see Draco watching her from his open door. 

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was not a happy woman. Being knocked out and put in a full body bind does have a way of spoiling one’s mood. When she came to she recognized the panelled walls of the boat house. The smell of damp and sweat filled her nose as she swung her head around to take in her surroundings. Being able to move her neck was a nice surprise considering she expected to be fully immobilized. Perhaps Quirrell, for that is who she was certain was behind this, didn’t have the ability to maintain such magic on three people for so long. She didn’t doubt it, he was hardly a powerful wizard. Hagrid and Severus were both next to her, unconscious and similarly bound.

 

It was curious that she had awoken before Severus who she could admit was a much more powerful wizard and an accomplished occlumens. It was when she craned her neck to get a look at his face she saw the dried blood at his temple. So, Quirrell had used brute force on Severus to knock him out. She had to admit that was smart, if it was intentional at all. The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the entrance of the boathouse. She laid back and closed her eyes just in time as Quirrell bustled through, his high pitched voice tinged with nervous excitement. He was talking to himself. No, wait, she could hear another voice. One that made her skin crawl. 

 

“Everything is coming together Master, soon you will be restored and your power will be undeniable.”

 

“I had little faith in you Quirrell but you have surprised me with your abilities. If you continue to prove yourself, you will be greatly rewarded.”

 

“Thank you Master. I live only to serve you.” Quirrell deposited a smallish bundled next to Minerva and then moved back again. She could see that it was Filius. 

 

“Yes, yes, enough grovelling. Wake them so we may learn their secrets.”

 

“Of course Master.” Quirrell drew his wand and pointed it at Hagrid. “ _ Enervate.” _

 

Minerva could hear Hagrid waking up, he gasped and started to struggle against his bindings. 

 

“Quirrell, you be’er le’ me go! Wai’ til Dumbledore hears ‘bou this!” For all of his bluster Minerva could hear just how nervous Hagrid was. She had no doubt in his staunch faith in Albus but she didn’t share in it. Albus was unaware of the situation, would have no reason to worry for them, and had thus far done nothing about Quirrell. 

 

Quirrell ignored Hagrid and moved on to Severus. The dark haired Potion Master made no sound when he awoke and offered no threat. Quirrell sneered at him, a gloating smile on his face as he moved to stand at Minerva’s feet. She felt the energizing thrum of magic move through her and opened her eyes. She did her best to telegraph her outrage but followed Severus’ lead and said nothing. She had a sneaking suspicion that the disembodied voice she’d just heard belonged to a supposedly deceased Dark Lord. If that were the case there was nothing to say, she could only hope to formulate a plan of escape. 

 

Filius was the last awoken, he did little more than grunt and glare at their captor. Quirrell remained standing with his wand pointed at her, an ugly look of smug conceit on his face. When he spoke the timidity and impediment was gone. “Tell me, what task did you contribute to Dumbledore’s little secret corridor?” Minerva said nothing. Quirrell moved closer, a flick of his wand and she was levitating before him. “You will tell me, whether you wish to or not.” He produced a rather unimpressive vial of clear liquid. One more flick of his wand and her head was forced back, her mouth opened. Quirrell placed two drops of the potion on her tongue. 

 

Veritaserum was a very powerful truth serum, it compelled whoever consumed even a small drop of it, to divulge truths. Minerva tried her best to resist but knew it was useless. Quirrell asked her again, an edge to his voice. “What was your contribution to the protection of the Philosopher’s Stone?”

 

She could feel the words bubbling forth. She clamped her mouth shut, holding her breath to keep from giving it up, but then dark spots began forming before her eyes. Finally her body took control, opening her mouth to allow in much needed oxygen. That first lung full was exhaled as a rush of words she tried to swallow. 

 

“Wizard’s Chess. A giant game of Wizard’s Chess.” The relief she felt at the confession was instantly eclipsed by shame and fear. Quirrell was after the stone, he was going to resurrect Voldemort. 

 

Quirrel laughed. “Wizard’s Chess? How quaint.” He pointed his wand at Filius. “You will tell me your contribution. You can either do so willingly or have a taste of the same.” Filius’ glare only intensified at this offer. “Very well.” The same routine played out with him as it had with Minerva. In short order Quirrell knew of the enchanted keys, and Wizard’s Chess. With his own contribution already known he was half way to his goal. 

 

Minerva watched as he bypassed Severus and instead moved to Hagrid. “Your turn giant. Beyond your cerberus are their any other animals I will encounter?” This time Quirrell used no potion and instead performed the Legilimens spell. Hagrid had no training in resisting it and quickly offered up what Quirinius was seeking. “So no more beasts but Devil’s Snare instead. I had not been aware of any contribution by Sprout. You’ve been most helpful Hagrid, I thank you.”

 

Now he stood before Severus, his wand flicking to and fro. He wrenched Severus’ head back by the hair, and forced Veritaserum down his throat. It was brutal and difficult to watch. Clearly Quirrell had some anger for  Severus that he did not have for the others. “What was your contribution?” 

 

Severus resisted for an admirable amount of time before biting out, “A riddle.”

 

Quirrell seethed. “What type of riddle?”

 

Another fight before a stilted, “Potions.”

 

“You fool, ask him more specifically! He is a master as evasion.” The voice of the Dark Lord hissed out from somewhere behind Quirrell. Minerva had a sinking suspicion that something dark lay beneath Quirrell’s turban. Something unnatural.

 

“What is the riddle you provided and what is its solution?”

 

The silence stretched on, Severus’ face turned a painful red, his eyes bulged, and tear ran down his cheeks. Finally when it seemed he was going to tell he lost consciousness. 

 

“No!” Quirrell lashed out, blood appeared in a line across Severus’ right cheek. Quirrell awoke him once more and placed the question to him. 

 

“The riddle is a logic puzzle, the solution changes every time the riddle is attempted. I cannot give you the solution.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale will be ready by the end of May and will conclude Book One reimagined and the first installment of Strange New World. I hope you have all enjoyed this. It wasn't easy wrapping things up but it has been a real joy writing this story. Please leave some love.


	21. The Third Floor Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of book one. What awaits them in the third floor corridor?

Draco waited until his mum disappeared through the door before taking action. He hurried to his brother’s bed and shook him awake. 

 

“What? Draco what?” Harry’s sleep slurred voice pierced the murky darkness of their shared bedroom. 

 

“Come on, get up we have to go help dad.” Draco hoisted his brother into a sitting position. “Mum went to go look for him but I have a bad feeling.”

 

Harry nodded his head sleepily, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. “Okay, but we should get back up.”

 

“Way ahead of you. I wrote a note for Hermione telling her to meet us in an empty classroom on the third floor. Theo and Blaise will be easy to get from the Dungeons.”

 

“What about Ron or Neville?” They both slipped on cloaks and slippers as they spoke. 

 

“Gryffindor tower is too far away. Plus I don’t know if Ron or Neville will even want to help us.”

 

“I guess. Do you think we should tell the Headmaster?”  Harry and Draco made their way to the front door of their family’s quarters. They paused and Draco looked at him seriously. 

 

“I don’t know Harry, Dumbledore didn’t listen to dad before, why would he listen to us now?”

 

He guessed Draco had a point. They silently snuck out of their home and made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. The Dungeons, which the Snape family lived one short flight above, housed the Slytherin Common Room as well as a secret passageway that bypassed the main staircase and deposited you on the second floor. After grabbing their friends the four students made their way up the passage to the second floor. 

 

They waited until they were sure the coast was clear before emerging from behind the tapestry of Gildor the Galvant and racing, quietly, up one flight of stairs to the third floor. Draco led the way to the empty classroom where Hermione was already waiting for them. Draco hugged her tight before letting her go and stepping back to complete the circle of students. 

 

“Alright,” Hermione began, “We know that Quirrell was trying to get into the Snape’s living quarters. We also know that your dad got something from Gringotts before term started. I remembered seeing something in  _ The Daily Prophet _ about Gringotts when school began so I asked Madam Pince about it yesterday.” She pulled a copied news article out of her pocket. Harry took it from her before passing it to the others. 

 

“Someone broke into Gringotts that same day, just after, looking for something in a vault that had already been emptied. My guess is it’s something your dad took from the bank. I would also guess that whatever that thing was is the reason Quirrell was trying to get into your quarters. It’s probably also what’s keeping students from having access to the corridor on this floor.” 

 

“Okay, so what is the plan?” Draco moved closer to her, returning the newspaper to her. “If my dad is in danger because of whatever he took from Gringotts then how do we help?”

 

Harry spoke up from his place between Theo and Blaise. “Well, he’s probably on this floor, in the forbidden corridor. I think we should go through the door and find him.”

 

“If Quirrell has him we’ll need to be ready.” Theo placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder before looking around the circle. “I know a few defensive spells, my mum made me learn them during the holiday. Does anyone else know any defensive spells?” Everyone shook their heads. 

 

“Right then,” Draco straightened his robes. “Here’s the plan. Hermione will unlock the door to the corridor because she’s the best at  _ Alohamora _ . Harry will I’ll follow after. Theo you’ll provide coverage so keep your wand out. Blaise you and Harry bring up the rear, keep your eyes peeled.” Everyone nodded. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Cissa raced from her rooms to Dumbledore’s office. She had been concerned when Severus had been gone for most of the evening but she just assumed he was busy with Minerva. When she reached the griffin statue she drew up short. She didn’t know the password and had no idea if Dumbledore was even in his office. After a moment’s hesitation she drew her wand and called forth her patronus. The crow flew around her head before perching on her shoulder. “Severus is in trouble, Draco has had a vision. I believe Quirrell is behind this. Meet me at on the third floor.” The crow flew off, soaring through the wall, up the stairs, and toward where Dumbledore was waiting. 

 

When the crow was out of sight Cissa turned and made her way for the forbidden corridor. She wouldn’t wait for Dumbledore for very long. The man was prone to letting things unfold before swooping in with his master plan and greater good comments. She wouldn’t risk Severus’ life waiting for Dumbledore to show up. As she crested the landing she witnessed her sons and their friends enter the door to the forbidden corridor. Now there was no way she could wait for backup. 

 

The door to the third floor corridor was unlocked, though she suspected that was not as it always was. The sight that greeted her when she went through the door was unexpected to say the least, though perhaps not surprising knowing Dumbledore’s penchant for dramatics. The three headed dog appeared to have been lulled to sleep with a self-playing harp. How had the children managed that? She swiftly followed their path to the trapdoor near the dogs paw and jumped down. 

 

A spongy material broke her landing but knocked the wind out of her. Her dark hair was coming loose from the tight bun atop her head. A flick of her wand and she caught a glimpse of Devil’s Snare as she was released from its grasp and fell further. A cushioning charm quickly left her lips and she landed on a dirty concrete floor. The chamber she found herself in smelled of mountain troll but there was no great beast to be seen. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing for her children or not. No time to dwell as she rushed on to the doorway left slightly ajar. She could hear a cacophony of voices. Cissa had finally caught up with her children. 

 

Draco and Hermione were working on unlocking another door whilst Harry and Blaise starred in confusion up at the ceiling. Cissa looked up and saw what they were looking at. Glinting flashes of light and the buzzing of wings met her ears. After a moment of puzzling she realized they were-

 

“Keys!” Harry’s voice tore her gaze away. “They’re keys Draco! I bet the one we need is up there!!” Cissa walked forward revealing herself to the room. “Mum?” 

 

Before Cissa could respond she felt something sharp press into her back. A backward glance revealed young Theo Nott holding his wand on her, ready to release a spell. She could see the moment Theo realised who he was holding at wand point. 

 

“Lady Snape, I’m so sorry.” Theo put his wand down. 

 

“It’s alright Theo, I understand your reaction but perhaps it would be best if you move over with the others.” Theo nodded. “Now, why don’t you explain to me what you’re doing.”

 

Draco and Hermione step forward together, Cissa notices they are holding hands. “I’m sorry mum but I had a feeling dad was in danger and I couldn’t just wait. They came to help me. Mum we think Quirrell has hurt dad.” Hermione nodded next to him. 

 

Harry and Blaise came forward as well, also holding hands. “We just want to help.”

 

Cissa took a deep breath. She knew it would be no use continuing on and trusting that they wouldn’t follow so she would just have to do her best to keep them safe and still look for her husband. “Very well,” she pointed to the ceiling, “the key must be up there, we simply need to retrieve it.” Another look around the room revealed a broom leaning against the wall. “Theo, please reclaim your position next to the door with your wand at the ready. Draco and Hermione I want you on either side of the locked door, be ready to open it when you get the key. Blaise and Harry I want you as lookouts watching for the key. One you may need to catch it.”

 

“Mum?” Harry sounded confused and worried.

 

“I’m going to get on that broom and catch the key.” All five children looked at her in shock. “Get in position.” They scrambled to do as they were told. 

 

Cissa mounted her broom and slowly floated up from the ground. She needed to know what she was looking for but all of the keys looked the same. She looked back at her son standing next to the door.  “Draco, what does the lock look like?”

 

He frowned but Hermione acted quickly, looking at the lock before calling out. “Old and ornate, silver, and the key will be quite large.”

 

Cissa looked again at all of the keys. They were moving so quickly she could hardly focus on them.

 

“There!” Harry called out, she looked to where he was pointing. “The one with the broken wings!!” Cissa squinted and looked closer, finally seeing what he was pointing out. She raced forward, whizzing between the flying keys, her hand stretched out in front of her. Just when she thought the key would fly out of her grasp she closed her hand around it and let out a cry of success. 

 

Joy was short lived when the other keys began turning on her, pelting her back and side painfully. She dove for the ground and threw the key toward the door hoping one of the children would catch it. She flew in an erratic pattern hoping to evade any further damage. 

 

“Mum, it’s open!” She turned her broom and dove towards the door breaking through just before it was slammed closed and battered by the impact of many enchanted keys. Once she landed she spent a moment to really take in her surroundings. The marble floor was checkered in pattern and large statues were surrounded by marble detritus. 

 

“It’s a chess board.” Hermione’s awe filled voice confirmed Narcissa’s suspicions. 

 

“So, what do we do?” Blaise was still holding Harry’s hand and Theo stood close by as well, both serving as bodyguards for her son. “Do we just play?”

 

Draco was frowning again, thinking hard. “I guess so. We’ll have to replace some of the pieces with ourselves.” He walked the perimeter of the board taking it all in. “Hermione, you be the queen. Blaise and Theo rooks. Harry take the empty knights position. Mum, you replace the other knight.”

 

They all moved into position as Harry asked, “What about you Draco?” 

 

He smoothed out his robes and took up his position next to Hermione. “I’ll stand in for the king so I can call out moves from a stationary position.” 

 

“We need to be careful dears, this is Wizard’s Chess.”

 

Once everyone was in position the pieces on the other side stood to attention.

 

“Pawn to E4.” The white pawn slid forward exposing Draco to attack. Cissa had to trust her son knew what he was doing. She watched in nervous anticipation as a black pawn also slid forward two squares. 

 

“Pawn to F5.” Draco’s pawn crossed to the black pawn, smashing it into jagged shards. The sound of the rumbling impact made all of their teeth rattle and Hermione fought the urge to cry out in fear. Another black pawn moved forward, sliding into the square next to Draco’s pawn. 

 

“Hermione,” the girl looked at her friend, fear overshadowed by determination and courage, she only nodded knowing that Draco was about to send her forward. “I am going to give you a move, can you count the squares? A is to your left going up to H on your right, you’re standing in 1 and the opposite queen is standing in 8. Do you understand?” She nodded again, too afraid to speak and risk losing the game. Draco nodded back and then turned to face their opponents. He called out in a clear voice. “Queen to H5.” 

 

Hermione took a steadying breath as she counted the squares. The move would take her diagonal to the other side of the black pawn. She walked stiffly across the three squares stopping in the center of the fourth and turned to face the opposing queen. 

 

She watched in amazement as the night standing to her far left leapt over the pawn in front of it, executing an L shaped maneuver before stopping in front of a pawn a row in front of her. Instinctively Hermione knew what was next. 

 

“Queen to E8.” When she arrived at the square of the other queen she wasn’t sure what would happen, she didn’t have a weapon and wasn’t sure if she should cast a spell at it. She needn’t worry, the other queen slid off the board and toppled over. Hermione screamed as marble fragments rained down on her, cutting her hands and legs. 

 

Harry moved to check on her but Draco called out to him. “No! Our turn isn’t over. Don’t move!” When Draco saw that everyone understood he called out again. “Checkmate!”

 

A rumble went through the board and Hermione only just jumped away in time to avoid being cursed by the large king piece toppling over. In a flash Draco and the others had rushed over and Narcissa was waving her wand over Hermione’s cuts healing them. 

 

“Nothing too deep dear, you’ll be quite alright.” Once Hermione was healed and everyone had caught their breath they turned to face the newly opened door that had appeared behind the black chess pieces. 

 

Before they could move forward Draco cried out in pain. Cissa turned to see her son clutching his head, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Hermione held him up. A few tense moments passed before he straightened up and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Mum I saw dad. He’s in the boathouse with McGonagall. I saw him, he was unconscious. He was bleeding.” Draco was on the verge of tears again. 

 

Cissa was at a loss. How did she move forward when she knew her husband was in danger? Suddenly something occurred to her that perhaps should have before. The house elves that worked for the castle should be able to travel to places warded against wizards magic. What was the name of the elf she had met when they moved in to Hogwarts. She couldn’t seem to remember, her mind was flooded with adrenaline pushing down her ability to think critically. The children were all looking at her anxiously. 

 

“Do any of you know the name of a house elf that works here at the castle?” Silence and then suddenly-

 

“Mopsy!” Blaise called out excitedly. A beat of silence followed and then a  _ pop _ was heard just behind the group. Narcissa had never been so happy to see a house elf in her entire life. 

 

“You’s called for Mopsy sir?” The little elf was addressing Blaise who turned to Cissa for help. 

 

“Mopsy,” Cissa cleared her throat, “I need you to tell Dumbledore where we are, and I want you to take these students to the Snape family quarters.” She silenced the children’s protests with a look. “When you’ve done that I need you to tell Madame Pomfrey there are injured professors in the boathouse.” 

 

“Is there anything else Mistress?” Cissa looked around her, “Yes, please go to the boathouse and help the professors there if you are able.” Mopsy nodded and curtsied. The children moved forward to be apparated away but Draco paused. 

 

“Mum, you need to take Harry with you.” She looked him in the eye and saw a depth there that told her he was speaking from a place of knowledge. Cissa nodded and snagged Harry’s hand as he passed. She didn’t say anything and he just waited next to her, holding her hand firmly. 

 

They stood and watched together as the four students and house elf popped out of sight. Hand in hand they made their way through the door. Instantly a wall of fire covered the entrance matching the doorway on the other end of the corridor. There was a table in the room that held seven potion bottles of various size and colour. Harry picked up a scroll laying next to them and read aloud.

 

_ “With danger ahead, and safety behind,  _

_ Only two are of aid, the others aren’t kind.  _

_ One for moving forward, one for going back,  _

_ Two hold a wine which flavour it does lack,  _

_ Three of us, I warn, will not help you at all,  _

_ Those three will kill you sure as night does fall. _

_ No other way to go but to make a choice,  _

_ Assistance we offer, choose wisely and rejoice: _

_ To begin you must know that no matter where you stand,  _

_ Death lays surely to the wines left hand; _

_ Second it is true that either end are different,  _

_ But should you wish to go forwards, both are insignificant; _

_ Again you’ll look and see an array of many shapes and size,  _

_ If poison you seek then both largest and smallest will never be your prize; _

_ Lastly, fraternal twins lay one within on either of your sides,  _

_ Though different they appear, when once you taste it cannot be denied.” _

 

“I don’t understand mum, what does it mean?”

 

“It means we have to figure out which of these potions will allow us to go through the door to move forward. Let’s take a look at the potions and make some eliminations.” 

 

The seven potion bottles were arranged from left to right in no particular size order. A medium sized obsidian coloured potion bottle was at the far end, to its right was a ruby coloured potion bottle that was half-again its size. A tiny clear vial that contained a milky liquid was next and was practically dwarfed on either side for to its right was another medium sized potion bottle, this time one made of glass. A nearly identical potion bottle sat next to that one but with an emerald encrusted stopper instead of cork. The last two could not have been more different. A large pewter bottle with a matching stopper eclipsed the tiny silver flask-like bottle at the far right end. 

 

Narcissa looked to the scroll again and thought of eliminating the potions they wouldn’t need. Especially the poison. 

 

“If poison is to the left of the wine then the potion on the far right cannot be poison.” She pointed to the small silver flask. “Both ends are unable to send up forward so we’ll ignore both of those. Poison isn’t in the largest or smallest bottles so only the medium sized bottles have poison.” Harry moved forward and pushed the three medium sized bottles back a few centimeters. 

 

“Mum, if poison is always to the left of wine and the three potions bottles are poison then that means that two of the remaining are wine. And they’d have to be to the right of the medium ones.” Harry pointed to the two large potion bottles that had once stood to the very right of the three poisons. Harry pushed them back as well. That left only two potion bottles in their original positions. 

 

Cissa read the riddle once again. “It says that the potions on the end won’t send us forward. That bottle,” she pointed to the small one on the end, “won’t send us forward. Which only leaves this one.” It was the small clear vial with milky liquid. Cissa picked it up and looked closely. There was only enough for one person. Cissa tried to duplicate it with a  _ gemini _ spell but to no avail. Cissa wanted with all of her heart to send Harry back with the other potions but Draco’s distant look echoed in her mind. 

 

“Mopsy.” Narcissa’s voice shook as she called for the house elf once again. The  _ pop _ came expectantly and Cissa let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“You’s called Mistress.” 

 

“Mopsy, please tell me you were able to help the others in the boathouse.”

 

“Yes Mistress, I’s taked them to the Madame and she healed them up nicely. Are you’s be wanting me to take you out of here Mistress?”

 

“No Mopsy, I’m going to be sending Harry through that door over there.” She nodded to the doorway forward. “I want to know if you can transport me into that room as well.”

 

Mopsy’s face wrinkled in consternation. She must have been thinking very deeply as she attempted to discern the viability of Cissa’s request. “It be very hard Mistress. I be needing time to go through the magics.”

 

“Very well Mopsy. As soon as Harry is through the door I want you to take me.”

 

Mopsy nodded vigorously. “Yes Mistress.”

 

Cissa knelt in front of her son and grasped his hands. They held the vial together and clung to each other. “Harry, you’re going to drink this and walk through. I’ll be right there my darling. Just wait for me on the other side.” Cissa watched as Harry carefully drank the contents of the vial and walked through the fire with his eyes tightly shut.

 

Mopsy placed her gnarled hand on Cissa’s shoulder and suddenly she felt the pull of apparation just behind her navel.

* * *

 

Harry opened his eyes and took in the last chamber. It had rough stone floors and matching walls, no windows or doors in sight, and in the center, down a few steps, was a giant mirror. This was not what Harry was expecting, though he wasn’t what that could be, it certainly wasn’t a large gilded mirror. There was fancy writing at that top, though Harry couldn’t understand whatever language it was. 

 

_ “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.” _

 

It looked like Latin, a language he was only kind of familiar with because most spells were in Latin. Only, these words were nothing like any he’d seen before. “Erised stra…?” Harry tried reading out loud hoping it might make more sense when heard. 

 

“No use in reciting that boy.” Harry jerked back surprised to see Professor Quirrell emerge from behind the mirror. “It doesn’t do anything to bring forth the stone.”

 

The stone? Harry had no idea what Quirrell was talking about. He moved further back as Quirrell stood in front of the mirror, dead center. Harry felt a sharp stab of pain to his scar and grabbed his forehead to abate it.

 

“I don’t understand, I can see myself holding the stone but I don’t know how to get it!” Quirrell was becoming unhinged, Harry was afraid what he would do to him. Quirrell was walking around the mirror once again leaving Harry with an unobstructed view of the mirror. The pain in his head went with him. When Harry looked at himself he was surprised to see his reflection moving on its own. He watched in rapt fascination as his doppelganger reached into his pocket and pulled out a large stone, the colour of a ruby, and then replaced it. Quirrell was making his way back around the mirror and Harry saw his reflection put his finger to his lips and wink. 

 

Harry could feel a weight in his pocket where there wasn’t one before. Quirrell was muttering to himself but Harry couldn’t make out what he was saying, he was distracted once again by pain. What was Quirrell doing to him? Just when it felt like it would be too much Quirrell whirled around and glared at him. 

 

“You! You must have it!”

 

A strange voice sounded from behind Quirrell as well. “Kill the boy Quirrell and claim the stone!”

 

Was the mirror talking? Harry didn’t have time to process this because suddenly Quirrell was rushing toward him, hands around his throat. The smell of brimstone caused Harry’s nose to twitch and burn, his mind began to muddle and darken as air ceased to reach his brain. The sound of Quirrell screaming was a distant sound in his mind, he heard a woman cry out his name and saw a green flash of light behind his eyes. His body began to go limp and a  _ pop _ sounded in the space between his ears. It shook him awake just enough to open his eyes and see Quirrell’s disfigured face turn into ash. Then darkness took him and Harry fell back into a pair of waiting arms.

* * *

 

The infirmary was perhaps Harry’s least favourite place in the castle. The smells of medicinal potions gave him a headache, which seemed counter productive to Harry. The bright light of morning slanted through the windows casting patterns on the bedspreads. Harry squinted his eyes open and lolled his head to the right. His mum was sitting next to his bed, his hand tight in her grasp. His dad was laying in the bed behind her, Draco sitting on the side of the bed looking exhausted. His mum saw that he was awake and called for Madame Pomfrey. 

 

The matron appeared almost instantly and smiled down at Harry. “You’re lucky your mum was there to catch you young man or you were likely to have a head injury. A little bed rest and you’ll be right as rain.” 

 

Harry spent the rest of the day in bed before returning to classes the next day. His dad and the other professors were also released though Cissa assisted Severus in his lessons for the remainder of term. When the House Cup feast arrived Harry was very excited. Slytherin was ahead in points by a large margin with Ravenclaw just behind. The tables were heavy with delicious smelling foods and everyone was in celebratory moods, especially the Slytherins. 

 

As he and Draco boarded the carriages leading to the train he took a moment to look back on the castle. He’d never experienced anything like what he’d experienced there and was already looking forward to next term. Though, and Harry was happy to admit, having a home and family to return to was far better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote my own version of the potions riddle that Snape provided to Dumbledore. 
> 
> Obviously I've taken some liberties with the timeline and with certain events but tried to keep the important bits as true to the spirit as possible. When I first read The Philosopher's Stone I was disappointed that Dumbledore would fix the points so Gryffindor won. The unfairness of it irked me so I avoided that. I've also made Dumbledore a less pivotal figure in this book. This will change but I wanted more focus on Harry and his family building their relationships. 
> 
> I am planning on writing a story for each book. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> X Diana Leto

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short introduction to a larger story. I'm aiming for updates every two weeks on Fridays or more often as I'm able. Constructive criticism is welcome, hate and negativity are not. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
